


To the Moon and Back

by TheWritingDork, what_in_the



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Autistic Michael Mell, Bakunawa! Michael Mell, Broadway Cast, Dwarf! Rich Goranski, Growing Up Together, Homophobia, Human(?)! Jeremy Heere, M/M, Magic Manipulation, Magic Version of AA (With Demon Deals), Mind Control, Possession, Slow Burn, Squip is a Literal Demon, Trans Brooke Lohst, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Michael Mell, Transphobia, Werewolf! Jake Dillinger, Witch! Brooke Lohst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDork/pseuds/TheWritingDork, https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_in_the/pseuds/what_in_the
Summary: Jeremy grew up knowing three things: He was a boy, he was human and Michael was the most special person in the world.In a world of human-magical hybrids, a lot of people were special, including Michael. As a Recent bakunawa, Michael felt a constant pull to the sea and to the moon, the original bakunawa's first love. Though his trust in Michael's resolve and strength was absolute, he was still scared of losing his best friend forever.A dark choice sends Jeremy down a dangerous path, and with the Eclipse drawing ever nearer, Jeremy must learn that sometimes, certainties are wrong and sometimes you just have to believe.





	1. The Tale of the Moon's Lover and the First Bakunawa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, Ari (TheWritingDork) here! I'm also michaelmellancholy on Tumblr!
> 
> So, this is a fic that has been close to ten months in the works, almost eleven. Technically, it was finished a few months ago, but this has been long in the waiting. Did anyone read 'Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall' up to the end, where I made a promise about a new fic idea that I had? Well, this is it. It was partially inspired by the Bakunawa!Michael fics and what_in_the/Mara's mythical fic... 
> 
> And it's finally here! I'm so happy to share it with you guys. Like how 'Mad Abuse' was originally Mara's work that I helped to rewrite, this was an idea that I have had for so long that finally is out into the world, and I am so happy. I planned for it to be a shorter fic, so I hope you guys are alright with that and enjoy it! <3 This work has a special place in my heart, and this is one of my favorite pieces of fiction that I've ever written for many reasons.
> 
> And now that I've finished my ramblings, here are some words from the amazing Mara, aka what_in_the (Mara is booglebug on Tumblr):
> 
> 'Hey Lovelies!
> 
> So we have for you another story! This one is actually based on an idea Ari pitched to me back when we first met, and I just absolutely adored it. I really like how this one has turned out, and honestly, it just makes me happy when I read it.
> 
> This part is actually an original myth I created when I was planning my own Bakunawa story before I met Ari and we started writing together. It fit well with Ari's story so now we have The Tale of the Moon's Lover and the First Bakunawa as a proper thing. I actually solo wrote this part, so let me know what you think! :3
> 
> Now, enough chatting from me. Read on, and I hope you enjoy! <3333'

Long ago, when the world was still new, the moon looked out into the night to find a friend. It searched and searched, looking for someone who was awake to keep it company. It searched everywhere until it found a young boy looking out of his window.

The moon was intrigued by the boy, curious as to what he was looking for. So the moon took the form of a pale, white rabbit to go and talk to the boy.

“What are you looking for, boy?” the moon asked, peering up at the human.

“I am not looking, I am thinking,” the boy replied.

“Well what do you think, boy?”

“I am thinking of many things, little rabbit. I am thinking of how beautiful the night is and how blessed I am to have such kind parents. I am wishing for others to know that same joy, even if they don’t now. And more than anything else, I am thinking of how lovely the moon is.” The boy smiled down, helping the moon up to his windowsill.

When the boy looked up once more, he was shocked to see the moon missing from the sky.

“Thank you boy, for I am the moon. I have enjoyed talking to you and would like to talk to you again. Would you like me to tell you a story before I must return?” The boy accepted and fell asleep curled up to the rabbit who was the moon.

Every night for a year, the boy and the moon would talk and the moon would send the boy to sleep with a story. Some nights the moon spent longer and sometimes it was only a few minutes, but the moon came ever night.

The first time the moon did not come, the boy grew worried. He searched for his friend, only to find it trapped behind the storm clouds. Knowing his friend was safe, he went to bed. He was awoken to a loud thunder clap, finding his house burning from the storm. He escaped unharmed, but by the time the moon made it down the boy had lost everything, including his kind parents.

The moon made a choice that night and took the form of a boy, no older than its friend.

“Cry as you must, dear friend, for there is no joy in a loss such as this. But do not fear, for I shall be by your side every night from now on.”

For years, the moon would sleep as a boy during the day and spend its nights as a boy with its friend. It would not return to the sky, leaving the nights dark and quiet. The villagers, knowing of the moon’s love of the boy, made their own choice. They would separate the moon and the boy and when the boy worked, they would take the moon for themselves, coveting it’s beauty and light.

They set the boy to work, knowing he was old enough, and keeping the two friends apart. The boy was to be trained as a hunter, leaving him exhausted and weak by nightfall, when the moon would wake.

Seeing the pair unwillingly grow distant, the villagers struck one night. Fearing for its own freedom as well as the boy’s safety, the moon left the earth, not to return for many years.

It was only when the villagers had forgotten the moon’s form that the moon returned to look for the boy. It took the shape of a rabbit once more and began searching. It got caught in a trap, laid by a skilled hunter, and could not escape.

The hunter who came to collect his prize was beautiful and the moon found familiarity in his gentle gaze.

“Do not fear little rabbit, for I do not wish to eat you,” he murmured, assisting the moon out of the trap. “I have more than enough meat for the winter and I have no need of your fur. You can go free, little one.” The moon was shocked, only having seen this kindness once before.

“Thank you, kind hunter. Truly you have a good heart. You are not taking more than your fill and you are gentle with those who you do not wish to hunt.” The moon nodded.

“Oh you can speak! You remind me so much of my friend, the moon. They left me long ago, and I miss them dearly.” The hunter, once the boy, smiled sadly.

Realizing that the hunter was indeed its friend, the moon transformed back to a boy, now a fully grown man. The two reunited with a warm embrace, feeling something stronger than friendship in their hearts. The two had grown to love one another as more than friends or even as family.

“I have missed you, my love,” the moon cried, weeping from joy.

“And I you, my dear moon,” the hunter replied. “I have missed you so, and I wish we had never been separated. My fellow humans chased you away, and I wish I had not been born as such, for it would mean no lost years between us. I would be better off a beast!”

The purity of the hunter’s heart and the honesty in his wish gave the Earth enough reason to grant it. The hunter changed while in the moon’s embrace, becoming the first Bakunawa. Together they returned to the heavens.

The moon and the Bakunawa lived together for years, fathering children together and loving them just as dearly as they loved each other. The villagers saw them together and grew jealous. They coveted the moon just as keenly as ever and plotted to separate them once more. They spread rumors, saying how the Bakunawa wanted to eat the moon instead. They said how the clanging of pans would scare him away, reminding him of the lightning storm which killed his parents. And they said how when he found a woman alone, he would consume her to satisfy his hunger.

One day, while the Bakunawa flew to the earth to visit his grown children, he saw a young maiden tied to a pole on the beach. Fearing she was trapped and trusting his good heart, he flew down to rescue her.

As soon as he touched the ground, he was captured by the villagers. His body was stabbed and torn at by their weapons and he was left to die. Using the last of his strength, the Bakunawa crawled to the girl and freed her from her bonds.

Seeing the gentle nature of the Bakunawa and his kind heart, the girl screamed and prayed for the moon to come to its lover. The moon awoke but was unable to reach the earth. The sun, understanding its brother’s panic, stepped away from the heavens and allowed the moon to visit the earth.

As the sky went dark and the moon began to come down, the girl offered her own body for the moon to take, giving her life in exchange for the Bakunawa having his last moments with the moon.

“Cry if you must, my love, for there is no joy in a loss such as this. But know my heart will be with you every night from now on,” the Bakunawa murmured with his last breath, dying in his lover’s arms.

“I will wait for you to return, my love. I shall stay both in the sky and on the earth from this day forward. We shall be together again.” The moon pressed a kiss to the Bakunawa’s cheek and buried him by his home with his parents.

The moon still roams the world to this day, waiting and searching for its love. And when its body dies, a new moon is born, ready for the day that its true love will return.


	2. Catching Everybody Up (AKA Jeremy and Michael Growing Up Together)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari (TheWritingDork) here!
> 
> So, I'm very excited for the first bulk of the fic to start! We get our boys growing up together, and I just... augh, I love this fic so much.  
Also, forewarning: Jeremy's mom isn't a /bad/ mom, she just is trying hard but doesn't understand some things. She's also a bit close-minded, but she is trying hard to be a good mom. She isn't purposefully mean or anything. She also doesn't know how to raise a kid right but she's trying her best. Also also, Jeremy is totally a demon child, so that doesn't help. Also also also, Michael is adopted from the Philippines.
> 
> But yeah, enjoy them meeting and growing up together! Aaa, I'm so happy for you guys to read this!
> 
> And now, a few words from the amazing Mara (what_in_the):
> 
> 'Hey Lovelies! So this chapter actually has our boys! It also gave me my first try at writing a trans Jeremy and I gotta say, this resonates with me so much. I’m actually trans, I’m non binary. I am bigender and as of late, I’ve been trying male pronouns. This Jeremy resonated with me so much, and after seeing the musical I have to say that Jeremy is now trans unless it doesn’t make sense for the story (stuck in a strict heteronormative society, etc)
> 
> Anyways, this chapter let’s us meet the boys as wee babies, and see them grow up together. It’s as cute as it sounds. Enjoy!'

Moving wasn’t fun. Jeremy liked not having to go to school yet, he liked missing it, but he didn’t like having to sit in a stuffy moving truck. He liked getting snacks at the gas station that mama normally wouldn’t let him get with his dad, but the heat was so bad! And it was so boring, even if his dad tried to make it fun with games and letting him play on his new Gameboy... OK, the Gameboy made it a lot of fun, he just didn’t want to keep sitting in the truck!

Well, he just hoped that ‘New Jersey’ was a lot better than Florida. Florida was really hot and icky, even if the beaches and food were nice. He hoped New Jersey still had nice food and beaches.

He didn’t have to go to school for the first week of being in the new house, which had a basement! And a backyard! And his room was so big! Jeremy hoped his parents forgot all about school so he could just keep playing Pokémon Blue.

They didn’t.

He felt so awkward standing in front of the class, and even worse when the teacher introduced him as Annabelle. Just because that was the name his mama picked didn’t mean that was his real name. By the time he sat in the only free seat, he was already grumpy. And to make it worse, the person behind him tugged on his ponytail. Why wouldn’t mama let him cut it? Why did he have to look like a-

“Hello,” the person sitting next to him murmured with a weird accent. They sounded funny. “My name is Michael.” Okay, so they were a boy. That made sense.

“I’m Jeremy,” was all Jeremy replied moodily. He didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to be in school, he just wanted to go home and play. And he didn’t want to make friends, he had friends back in Florida who he promised to visit during the holidays.

Michael seemed to scrunch his nose then, his mouth opening and shutting a few times. He looked weird doing that. Maybe if Jeremy looked away, he’d stop-

“If your name isn’t what the teacher said, why didn’t you tell her? She would’ve said your right name.”

Well that was a surprise. Normally most people would try to correct him. Maybe this boy would be less annoying than them. “Mama gets angry when I do. I did it at my last school too and I got in so much trouble. Dad doesn’t mind though.” He shrugged, grabbing the paper the teacher offered him for the coloring activity and grabbing the crayons from the tub at the front of his desk.

“Well that’s stupid.” Jeremy sort of stared at the boy because _he said stupid and didn’t seem to care_. “I told Ina and Mama that my name was Michael and they said to tell the teacher that.” Michael didn’t seem as interested in coloring, more so messing with his shirt and talking.

Jeremy tried to focus on coloring. This boy was weird, and he didn’t seem to care that he said a bad word. And he didn’t understand what Jeremy’s family was like.

“Well that’s easy for you. You look like a boy and you are a boy. I look like a girl but I’m a boy. And mama keeps trying to make a girl. And all the grown ups tell me I’m a girl when I’m not.”

“You don’t look like a girl,” Michael said. “Why can’t you tell your mama that? She should let you be a boy if you are one-“

“Michael, honey, we’re doing coloring right now,” Mrs. Marcus said, squatting down next to him. “I need you to try to color, and if you don’t want to, to at least let Annabelle color.”

Michael didn’t look like he wanted to, but he huffed and said, “Yes, Mrs. Marcus,” before he took the paper on his desk and started coloring.

Jeremy blinked then went back to coloring. Michael’s was the first person besides his dad to say he looked like a boy, which was nice. But he was annoying, he wouldn’t stop talking and questioning things that Jeremy couldn’t fix. It wasn’t Jeremy’s fault mama wanted him to be a girl. He decided he that he liked the teacher for stopping Michael, even if he was upset she called him Annabelle. He also decided that as soon as it was break time, he’d go and hide in case Michael decided to keep being annoying.

As the day went on, Michael kept trying to talk to Jeremy, which was really annoying! He didn’t want to talk to Michael!

Finally, when it was recess (they couldn’t go outside since it was raining so it was inside), Jeremy went and tried to hide. But Michael found him before he could find a good hiding spot!

“Remy!” That wasn’t his name, why did Michael call him that?

“My name isn’t Remy, it’s Jeremy! Now leave me alone!” Jeremy snapped. He didn’t want a nickname! He wanted to be called by his real name, the one he chose! He wasn’t Annabelle and he _certainly_ wasn’t Remy.

“If you wanted to be left alone, you should’ve told me... Sorry...” Jeremy looked to see Michael tearing up then, rubbing his eyes before quickly running off and out of sight from Jeremy.

Oh... oh no. Jeremy felt really bad for snapping now, Michael had looked so sad. Like Jeremy had felt when the older kids in Florida had picked on him and called him Annabelle. Jeremy didn’t want Michael to be sad, even if he was kind of annoying. He was the only other person who said Jeremy was a boy…

Jeremy needed to fix this.

He began searching.

Some of the kids said ‘hi’ to Jeremy when he went by, inviting him to play, but he needed to find Michael. He even ignored these two boys, Jake and Britton, who had plushies! He really wanted to say sorry to Michael.

Finally, Jeremy found him by the cubbies. Well..._ in_ the cubbies. He was hiding behind his lunchbox and backpack and even had his jacket tossed over him. Jeremy only knew he was there because he looked _hard_ after he heard sniffling and crying.

Jeremy didn’t say anything at first. He needed to apologize, but he also wanted to make Michael feel better. Maybe if he came up with a nickname for Michael, it would help?

Jeremy sat down cross legged next to Michael’s cubby, thinking for a minute. Then he poked the lump under the coat.

“Miki,” he said quietly.

The crying stopped, and the sniffling did too for a few moments before Jeremy heard a soft and wet, “Huh?”

“If I’m gonna be Remy, you gotta be Miki.” Jeremy nodded.

He saw Michael’s head poke out from the depths of the cubby. “Why?”

“Well Remy is like the rat from Ratatouille, right? He’s pretty cool and I like Disney. So you gotta be Miki like Mickey Mouse. Because Disney is cool, so we can maybe be cool together?” Jeremy fiddled with the sleeve of his cardigan nervously. He wasn’t quite sure how to do this whole cheering up thing, he didn’t really fight with his friends normally.

“I thought you wanted me to leave you alone,” Michael said from where he sat, sniffling and rubbing all over his face.

Jeremy picked at his sleeve, not looking at Michael. “Yeah, well... I didn’t want to make you sad. I was just being grumpy because of everything, and...” He had to say it. “You’re the first person to really call me Jeremy besides my dad, not even my friends would call me it. So I don’t want you to be sad. I’m sorry.”

When he thought about this, Jeremy realized that they didn’t. No one else called him Jeremy, only Michael. Maybe Jeremy should find better friends. Friends like Michael maybe? “Could we try again? I wanna start over and not be grumpy with you. And maybe we can be friends.”

Michael sniffled, crawling out from his cubby and knocking over his lunchbox and backpack. He didn’t pick them up as he sat down beside Jeremy, nodding. Then he held out his hand to Jeremy and smiled, even if he still had a wet face. “Hi, I’m Miki. Sorry I called you Remy and not your name, I tried but I couldn’t say it.”

So _that’s_ why he made up the nickname. Well now Jeremy felt bad for getting upset about it, it was just Michael trying his best! He took the other boy’s hand, shaking it up and down like he saw grown ups do. “Well... I’m Remy. S’nice to meet you, Miki. Only you get to call me that, though. Because we’re friends now, right?”

Michael practically beamed at that. “Yeah, we’re friends! I’ve been trying all day to be your friend.” He seemed to be bouncing where he sat.

“Well we’re friends now.” Jeremy nodded seriously, like it was law, because it was. They had nicknames for each other, they had to be friends! “Do you... like Pokemon? Because I got Pokemon Blue not long ago for my Gameboy and it’s my favorite thing to play right now.”

Michael’s face lit up as he went and picked up his fallen backpack, showing it off. It had Pikachu on it! “Pokemon is amazing, Remy. I even have a Squirtle plush at home that Ina got me when I moved here.”

“Wow!” Jeremy cried, leaning closer to the backpack to get a better look. “That’s so cool! I got a Pikachu plushie at home, and a Sandshrew because he’s my favorite.” He gasped excitedly. “Do you have a Pokemon game too? Maybe we could play together!”

“Yeah! But I’m not supposed to take it out and let people know ‘cause they could take it.” Michael looked around before smiling wide at Jeremy. “But you’re my friend and you wouldn’t take it. I can only play it when I’m waiting for Mama and Ina to pick me up since they get here really late. They told Mrs. Marcus and she said I could play it while I wait in the circle corner. I have Pokemon Red!”

“We can complete our Pokédex! That’s so awesome!” Jeremy beamed. “My mama’s not gonna be here until late because she’s still working on the moving stuff, so we can play together until she comes to pick me up!” He had snuck his GameBoy into his bag that day so he wouldn’t be bored. Mama might get upset, but if she saw him playing with a friend he might not be in trouble.

Michael gasped and nodded with the biggest grin Jeremy had ever seen on a person (and he saw a lot of people in Florida). “Yeah, and I can show you my team! I’ve always wanted a Sandshrew too, he’s super cute and super cool! I have a Growlithe though and it’s a cute fire puppy!”

“I got a couple of Sandshrews.” He loved them all very much, but... “You wanna trade a Growlithe for a Sandshrew? They’re my favorites but since we’re now friends, I know you’d take good care of them.” He really likes seeing Michael happy, it made him happy for some reason. It also made his chest feel a little weird and his head buzzy, but he didn’t mind. Michael was actually really nice and cool, so Jeremy was okay with the weird stuff.

“Oh, yeah! I only have one, but I can catch one for you and you can name it and everything before we trade!” Michael started happily talking about how you could only get one when you made it to the seventh gym town and a lot of other things about Pokemon, his eyes practically looking like they had stars in them.

Wow, Michael was really far ahead of Jeremy. He’d have to play lots to catch up! Still, he was looking forward to playing more, especially with Michael.

He looked so proud and happy. It was like the whole world was brighter when Michael was smiling, and Jeremy decided right then that he wanted to always see Michael looking so happy. Jeremy was really glad he came to apologize.

He let him ramble a little more before gently poking him on the arm. “Hey Miki? Do you have a best friend?”

Michael looked at him, cocking his head to the side before shaking. “No. No one’s ever wanted to be my best friend before,” he said, the stars in his eyes fading a bit then. “I only came here a few weeks ago, but I didn’t have any friends back home.”

Jeremy poked his arm again, but looked away. “You do now,” he muttered shyly. “If y’want, anyways.”

“Wait, really?” When Jeremy looked back over, Michael looked... Jeremy didn’t know the words to tell how happy and nice Michael looked. “You’d really be my best friend? Is there something I need to do to be it?”

Jeremy shook his head. “No, you just gotta promise that we’re always gonna be friends. And that we’ll always be on the same side when we’re not playing video games or something. It means we look out for each other and look after each other when one is feeling bad or hurt,” he explained.

Jeremy liked Michael. He was weird and he spoke with a funny accent and there was something strange about him (maybe he wasn’t a human like Jeremy. His Auntie Carol was a werewolf, so maybe?) but Jeremy thought that he was really awesome. And he saw Jeremy as Jeremy, or well Remy, which made him feel special and real like nothing had before. Jeremy decided he was keeping Michael.

Michael listened really well, even leaning close to him to listen, before nodding. “Yeah! Yeah, I can do that! I promise with all of my heart!” He looked down and seemed to think before crossing over his chest- no, over his heart. “Yeah!”

Well, Jeremy couldn’t do anything less, could he? “I promise with all my heart too.” He nodded seriously, making the same cross over his own heart (he had to check to make sure it was the right side). “We don’t have long left of recess but teacher said we’ve got nap time after.”

"I can't ever sleep during nap time," Michael almost grumbled out then, looking at his backpack and lunchbox and carefully shoving them back into his cubby.

Jeremy thought for a second. “If we put our mats together, I could tell you a story to help you sleep? Would that help?”

Michael thought it over then before nodding. "You could try. Sometimes Ina and Mama help me sleep with stories."

“Then I’ll tell you a story,” Jeremy decided. “And if it works, I’ll tell you a story every nap time.” He beamed at his friend, scooting closer. “D’you like hugs or do they make you feel icky? Because I know one of my friends back in Florida didn’t like them that much and I wanna hug you but I don’t want you to feel icky.”

"I love hugs!" Michael almost yelled with a lot of happiness. He raised his arms up. "I love hugs _this_ much." He stood up and jumped up to show how much. "No, more than that! But I can't jump high enough to show you."

Jeremy jumped up to his feet. “Well that’s good! Because you seem really good to hug!” He wrapped his arms around Michael, finding that he really _was_ good to hug. Jeremy hummed a little as Michael wrapped his arms around him, surprised when Michael sounded like he was purring like a cat. Jeremy didn’t mind, it was cute because kitties were cute. It just made Michael cute too.

He was a bit squishy too and Jeremy really liked that! Jeremy wanted to keep hugging Michael but Mrs. Marcus called everyone. "Everyone, it's time to clean up! Clean up everything and put it back how you found it. We're getting ready for nap time, and I need special helpers to help me get the mats out. You can only be a special helper if you're already done cleaning though."

Jeremy let go of Michael slowly. “Let’s make sure we put your bags back properly. Then we can be special helpers and we can get mats together for sure!”

Michael nodded and worked quickly with Jeremy. "I've been a special helper before, I'll show you how to do it!"

Jeremy spent the rest of the day practically clinging to Michael’s side. He had his best friend now and he wasn’t letting him go. Home time came and went, and Jeremy sat with Michael in the circle area, playing Pokemon together. Jeremy had just beat the fourth gym (and Michael had caught him a Growlithe called Angie) when his mama turned up. She looked tired and frustrated and was carrying a cup of coffee, even if those made her cranky. Oh no.

She went to Mrs. Marcus first, seemingly telling her about herself and smiling, shaking her hand before looking over when Mrs. Marcus told her where he was. His mama smiled at first but then looked him over and frowned.

"Honey!" She came over, putting her weird to-go cup down and kneeling down on the circle rug. Michael looked up then and quickly put down his Gameboy before sort of hiding behind Jeremy. "Who is this with you? Hi sweetie."

“This is Miki, my best friend.” Jeremy introduced Michael, who waved shyly, clinging to Jeremy’s arm a little. Jeremy didn’t mind. “Miki, this is my mama.”

Michael waved again before sort of hiding his face behind Jeremy. "Hi, Mrs. Remy's mom."

His mom seemed a bit confused for a second before smiling and waving back. "It's nice to meet you, Miki. I'm sorry, but Annabelle and I need to go now. We have a lot of unpacking to do at home still."

"OK... Bye Remy, I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

“Promise!” Jeremy nodded, hugging Michael tightly. Michael hugged him too, and Jeremy didn’t want to let go. He felt a little worried, honestly. “You still think I’m Jeremy even if my mama calls me Annabelle, right?” he asked quietly, too softly for mama to hear.

"You say you're Remy so you're Remy, even if your mama says you're Annabelle," Michael told him.

"Annabelle, honey, we need to get going. Your dad's waiting at home."

“Thanks Miki.” Jeremy gave him one more squeeze before pulling back. “Okay, mama.” He picked up his backpack and put it on, stowing his GameBoy as he did so. With a final wave to Michael and a secret smile, the one that meant he trusted Michael properly (no one got to see that smile), Jeremy took his mama’s hand and followed her out.

As they walked out of the school and to the parking lot, his mama asked him, "Annie, honey, why aren't you wearing the pretty dress I picked out for your first-day-of-school outfit? You said you loved it."

“No, I said I_ liked_ the buzzy bees on it. Because you kept shouting when I said I didn’t want to wear it!” Jeremy grumbled. “I hate dresses, I keep telling you! You never listen to me! I like the stripy shirt dad helped me choose instead. And this cardigan’s all fuzzy and warm and so comfortable.” Dad was good like that, he actually listened to what Jeremy liked instead of choosing everything for him.

His mom sighed as she stopped outside of their car, taking out her keys as she put her coffee on the hood of the car. "But you would have looked so cute in it, honey. Can you try wearing it for me please, at least one day? Mama put a lot of love and care into finding that and picking out your outfit. You can wear your cardigan with it too if you like it a lot, and shorts under it."

“No! Dresses are for girls! And I’m not a girl, I’m a boy! You never listen!” Jeremy stomped his foot, glaring at his mama. “I hate dresses and I won’t wear it! You can’t make me! I won’t ever wear a dress, never!”

She let out a deep sigh then before squatting down. "Fine, you don't have to wear the buzzy bee dress, but will you wear something else if I pick it out for you? We got you a lot of nice new clothes for New Jersey."

“Only if they’re not girl clothes.” Jeremy scowled, crossing his arms and looking away from mama. She didn’t understand! She never listened and she never treated Jeremy like a boy, only like a pretty, girly doll. Jeremy hated it.

"Alright." He heard his mama sigh again. "Well, why don't you tell me about your friend Miki? She seemed really nice, though she was really shy."

“Miki is short for Michael. He’s a boy.” That actually confused Jeremy. Michael was very clearly a boy, he had a boy’s name and everything! Why was mama calling him a girl? “But he’s really nice. He’s from the Ph-Philippines... yeah, and he moved to America when his moms adopted him. He likes Pokémon too.” Jeremy was still upset with mama, but talking about Michael made him feel happier and less grumpy. Michael understood him.

"She might have been playing pretend, Annie. She is very clearly a girl," his mama said as she unlocked the door, but was still smiling down at Jeremy. "I'm so glad you've already made a friend though. Maybe once we're all unpacked, we can have her over for a sleepover."

Great, so mama was doing the same to Michael now. “No, he’s called Michael. Even Mrs. Marcus calls him that,” Jeremy agreed, climbing into the car. “But I’d like that. Maybe I could go over to his house? Since he’s already unpacked and he’s all settled already.” And it would be nice to not be called a girl around his new friend. Michael’s moms sounded like they understood, so maybe they’d be nice and call him Jeremy like Michael did.

"Well, I don't feel comfortable having you at someone else's house until I meet her parents," his mama said as she opened the back door where Jeremy's booster seat was. "But she can come over to our house. Then you two can play in the basement together, we're setting up a playroom down there!"

That _would _be fun but... “Well Miki’s moms were gonna pick him up in a few minutes. Maybe we could stick around longer tomorrow so you could meet them?” Anything to keep Michael away from his mama and her wrong ideas.

"Well, I have to meet with the movers and wait for them tomorrow. Your dad's going to work tomorrow, so maybe. It all depends on if the movers drop off the rest of the boxes _before_ I pick you up."

“_Fine_.” Jeremy scowled, swinging his legs and kicking the driver’s seat. “But I think that rule is stupid. Why can he come over when his moms haven’t met you? That’s just not thinking right. You did it with Jessie too, and she lived just opposite us! You could have gone over to meet her mom and dad anytime!”

"Annie, honey, you're not being very nice. I was fine with you going over once _they_ came over and introduced themselves. If his moms come and meet us when they drop Miki off, then you can go over to her house since I'll have met them," his mama said as she shut the back door. "And don't kick the back of my seat, that isn't nice either."

“It’s still stupid,” Jeremy grumbled quietly, stopping kicking the seat only because mama would start yelling if he didn’t. “Also only I get to call him Miki, like he only gets to call me Remy. His name is Michael,” he said a little louder.

"Well her name _can't _be Michael, so until I know her name, I'll call her Miki," his mama insisted as she opened the driver's side, putting her bag in the other seat up front.

“The teacher calls_ him_ Michael. So do his moms. _Everyone_ calls him Michael except you! Miki is _my _nickname for him! You don’t get to use it!”

"Well until I know _her_ real name, I'm calling her Miki unless you can give me something else to call her besides Michael."

“Why is it so hard for you to call him his name?” Jeremy screeched. “Why can’t you be nice about it? You won’t even call me _my_ real name even though I’ve been using it for as long as I can remember! Since I was three! You never listen!”

"Sometimes people let others play pretend for a long time, honey, but we don't in this household. I _do_ listen, I listened to you earlier telling me about the buzzy bee dress and we came to a compromise- that's when both sides come up to a choice and give up something they want to both be happy in the end. Can we come to one here with me calling your friend Miki until I learn her real name please?"

Jeremy knew from past experience that this was going nowhere. His mama never listened about this, never ever. It wasn’t fair. Why couldn’t dad just look after Jeremy and _mama_ go to work instead. At least dad would listen about Michael.

“Fine,” Jeremy spat. “But his moms are gonna tell you the same thing. He’s a boy and his name is Michael. They adopted a boy, not a girl.”

"Alright, Annie," his mama said in the tone that Jeremy _knew_ meant that she didn't believe him. She went to get in, but quickly checked the cup holder and went to get her coffee from the car's front.

Jeremy wouldn’t look at his mama. She was mean, even if she could be nice sometimes. She was selfish and- and- closed-minded? Were those the right words? He heard them on TV a few nights ago, about someone who wouldn’t believe the truth. He hoped that her stinky coffee was bad, because she was a meanie and coffee made her worse.

She picked up the cup and got in the car then, huffing as she started the car. Just before she started to leave, she took a sip and scrunched her nose up. "Ugh, never getting one from McDonalds again. It's already ice cold."

As it turned out, Jeremy’s mama didn’t like the Mells, even if they were really nice ladies. She called them odd, which annoyed Jeremy to no end. And she didn’t like that Michael’s real name was Michael, either, so Jeremy wasn’t allowed to go over to their house to spend the night, only for small play dates.

Jeremy still didn’t like that his mama refused to call him Jeremy, and insisted on calling Michael by the fake girl name he gave since Jeremy kept getting into trouble about calling him Michael (Michael said it was his dead name, which sort of made sense. Rosamine wasn’t a real person, so she was basically a dead person).

For two whole years it stayed like that until Jeremy, a few weeks after his seventh birthday, had the biggest meltdown in years. He wanted to sleep over at Michael’s house for his birthday and his mama had refused. He played every dirty trick and cheat in the book until she finally relented and agreed to it.

Which is how Jeremy found himself happily playing in the bathtub with Michael. His own hair was up in a hairbag, but Michael’s Ina had promised to plait it in a way that would make it feel shorter once they were done.

Jeremy shot a bunch of bubbles at Michael, causing him to get a bubble beard. He almost fell over with his giggles. “Miki, you look like Santa!”

Michael tried to look at himself then, frowning when he couldn't get a good enough look before looking back at Jeremy. He smiled wide and bright as he said, "Don't you _not_ believe in Santa? 'Cause you don't celebrate Christmas?"

“Yeah, I have Hanukkah instead, but I still know what Santa looks like, silly,” Jeremy giggled. He scooped up some bubbles and put them on his own chin. “See? Now we match!”

He watched Michael's smile widen even more as he laughed, snorting even (that's how Jeremy _knew_ Michael was really laughing hard). "You look_ just_ like Santa!"

“This is how you look!” Jeremy cackled, grabbing bubbles and throwing them into the air. They floated down slowly, like snow. “It’s maybe like Christmas now, since we have Santa and we have snow! Ho ho ho!” That got Michael laughing harder.

"Christmas already happened! It happened, like, four days after your birthday," Michael said as he laid back in the tub, almost completely submerging himself.

There was a gentle knock on the door then, and Michael pouted as he dunked himself deeper into the tub. "You boys must be having a lot of fun in there if you didn't call for me yet, but I'm going to come in and help you two out. Dinner's almost here!"

“But Mrs. Mell, you said to call you when the bath got cold, and it’s still warm!” Jeremy whined with no real malice. He liked the Mells. They were nice, so he’d behave for them. He giggled as he plopped another chunk of bubbles on Michael’s nose, barely seeing the door open.

"What? No way, you've been in here since I ordered the pizza over half an hour ago," Michael's Ina said as she came in. Jeremy looked over and saw her shutting the door behind herself as she set some clothes on the sink counter. "Either way, the pizza's almost here, and we don't want it to be cold when you get out, right?"

“No...” Jeremy pouted. “But... can I just get into my clothes for tomorrow instead of my pjs, please?“ he asked quietly, letting Michael’s Ina help him out and wrap him in a towel. Mama had packed him a night dress, but his clothes for tomorrow were comfortable sweats and a long sleeve shirt. They would be fine to sleep in.

"Don't worry hun, your dad told me you didn't like what your mama packed you. I got you some of Michael's pjs that he wouldn't mind sharing," she said, showing him the TMNT-themed pajama set. "Do you like these?"

Jeremy stared at them with wide eyes, nodding slowly. He couldn’t believe it, it was allowed to have normal pjs instead of nighties. “They’re so cool! Thanks Mrs. Mell! Thanks Miki!” Jeremy cried, taking the pjs with his now dried hand and looking them over reverently.

"Alright, now it's time to dry you off, Michael," Michael's Ina said, and Michael whined from the bathtub. "Michael, hun, you can't do this every time the water isn't icy cold."

"But I don't wanna get out, it's nice and warm still!"

“Does this happen a lot?” Jeremy asked curiously as he finished drying himself off. He knew Michael loved water, but not to this extent.

"Only when the water's still warm. We've made a deal that when it's cold, he gets out, or he'd stay in there forever."

Michael whined loudly from the tub then, sounding like he was... embarrassed? "_Inaaa_!"

“Well it was nice and toasty still, so I can understand that.” Jeremy nodded. “But I don’t know anyone else who likes baths that much that they’d stay in so long, even if it was cold,” he mused, handling the packet with a pair of new boxer shorts with great care (he almost was tearing up, they were new boxers for_ him_!).

"I don't either, it's just him."

"_Inaaa_, stop!"

"I will if you get out of the tub."

"Nooo, it's still warm!"

“Is there a reason or is Miki just special and awesome?” Jeremy slipped on the boxers, swinging his hips a little once they were on in sheer delight. They felt so comfy!

"It's because he's a Recent bakunawa and they love lounging in the water," she said, and Michael continued to whine from in the water. "Michael, honey, please come out of the water."

Jeremy blinked in surprise. “I didn’t know he was a Recent. And what a... bankuwara?” It was a word Jeremy had never heard before, but it sounded really familiar. He liked it a lot.

Michael's Ina looked like she wanted to explain, but Michael kept whining from in the water. "Michael, why don't you come out and tell Jeremy?"

“Please, Miki? Can you come out? I really wanna know more,” Jeremy asked softly. “Could you come out and explain it for me please?” He slipped on the pajama pants and grabbed the shirt, looking over to Michael with a pleading expression.

Suddenly, Michael's head popped out of the water and he looked over at Jeremy then. "Yeah, hold on-" He looked over at his Ina and raised his arms up high. "Help me please?"

She looked surprised but didn't argue, taking the other towel and helping Michael out. "Alright, but next time I tell you to get out, please get out, Michael."

Michael seemed a little more aware then, fiddling with his fingers as his Ina dried him off. "I'm sorry, Ina... I didn't mean to..."

“If you’re a Recent, that does mean things are weird for you sometimes. I’m pretty sure your Ina knows that, right?” He looked up at her curiously. She smiled at him and started toweling Michael off, obviously wanting him to feel better.

“That’s right, Jeremy.” (It was still a little overwhelming that they all called him Jeremy!) “I’m not upset because I know it’s hard to deal with the instincts. But Michael also needs to learn to control them instead of the other way around. That’s part of growing up as a Recent.”

Michael nodded then, still sniffling as his Ina was drying him off. "Still, 'm sorry, I would've been in there all night and ruined our first sleepover at my house!"

“If you had stayed in the bath, I would have stayed in the bathroom,” Jeremy declared, slipping his shirt on. “I like spending time with you anywhere Miki. Even when we’re stuck doing math together at school.” He stuck his tongue out dramatically, trying to get a giggle out of Michael. Just a small one would be enough.

Michael_ did_ let out one. Score! "Still, the bathroom's not too fun," he muttered out as he was put down and handed his clothes. He went to start putting them on, but then Michael's Ina came down with the towel and ruffled up his hair with the towel. "Ah! Inaaa!"

Jeremy giggled at how Michael’s short hair stood on end, and he kept giggling until Michael’s Ina came over to him. “Just a sec, Jere, I’ll sort out your hair now so we’re not fighting to get it done later.”

Jeremy let her fiddle until he felt no more tugs. “Check that out, see how it feels.” Jeremy glanced into the mirror, surprised to see his hair done in tight but comfy bun. He couldn’t feel it at all, and it was close to his head so it looked like his hair was just naturally short. _And_ it felt comfortable enough to sleep it.

“It’s amazing! Thanks Ina!” Jeremy became without thinking, just as Michael finished getting dressed.

Just as Jeremy realized what he said and before he could apologize, Michael's Ina smiled and bent down, giving him a quick hug and kiss on his forehead. "Of course, Jeremy. I want to help you feel as you as you can." She smiled wide, pinching his cheeks until he giggled, and pulled back and stood up. "OK, really though, the pizza will be here any minute and I don't wanna make the pizza delivery person upset by making them wait, so c'mon you two nuggets."

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand and tugged him along after Ina. He was looking at Jeremy with wide, happy eyes, not saying a word until they flopped on the beanbags in the living room.

“You look so happy,” Michael murmured softly, smiling in a soft tone to match, as he settled in the Pokemon-themed beanbag he had.

“Well I am happy.” Jeremy cocked his head as he flopped on the Zelda beanbag that Ina had gotten when Jeremy started visiting regularly. “I am getting a sleepover with you, I get to wear proper pajamas, and my hair is short. This is how things are supposed to be.” Michael looked really nice when he was looking so softly. It made Jeremy feel even happier.

Michael seemed to think what Jeremy said over before nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, it is!”

Before he could say anything else, the doorbell rang. Michael’s head turned to look, watching as his Ina answered, got the pizza boxes, and paid along with a tip. “You boys stay there, I’ll bring over your slices and drinks. Why don’t you start figuring out what you wanna watch?” she offered after shutting the door and when she started to head to the kitchen.

Jeremy wanted to talk about movies, but he was also curious. “Miki, you still haven’t told me what a... bnkuwara is? Or how to say it properly.” He scrunched up his nose as he spoke, knowing he didn’t say it right.

“Oh! Right, sorry. A bakunawa is a water dragon, they’re native mostly to the Philippines. My birth dad was a now, meaning he was half bakunawa, ‘cause my Gramma was a full or something. I think I overheard that, I dunno, I never met her.” Michael didn’t seem phased by that as he kept going. “They were basically made by the moon, there was only one at first, and they can fly, are sensitive to sounds, and there’s a lotta cool other stuff about ‘em!”

“That’s right, and he’ll slowly get some of those powers. Since he’s a Recent, he’ll get a third of what his Gramma has at most, and at least a fourth,” Ina said as she came in with plates of pizza.

“Yeah! I won’t look like one, ‘cause you’re normally born with looks like ‘em, but I could still get wings! Those come in around, uh... puberty, I think. I hope so, that’s what Mama’s told me since _she_ did a lot of looking into it for me! But she’s working right now so she can’t tell more.”

Jeremy’s eyes were wide. Michael was part _dragon_? That was so cool!

“That’s awesome, Miki!” he squeaked, flailing a little before accepting the pizza from Ina. “It’s so cool that you’re part dragon. And that you might get wings, but you’ll still be cool even if you don’t. Because you’re cool anyways.” He nodded, taking a bite. He made sure to finish his mouthful before taking again. “I’m just human, which isn’t nearly as awesome. But since I’m your friend I don’t mind one bit.” He really didn’t. He’d take being human and spending his days with Michael over being some magical person.

Michael leaned over then, almost dropping his pizza on his plate, with wide eyes. “You’re _so_ awesome, Remy! You’re super cool and the bestest best friend anyone could ever have! If I had to choose between being part bakunawa and you, I’d choose you!”

Jeremy blushed bright red and took a bite of his pizza to cover up how flustered he was. Michael would rather be with Jeremy than be something so awesome? That was a lot.

“Th-thanks, Miki. I’d choose you over getting something magic too,” he mumbled, almost missing his longer hair to hide behind. Almost.

Michael grinned wide then before looking to the TV, which started changing channels. “You two nuggets need to tell me what you wanna watch or I’m gonna choose something _boring_.”

“What? Ina, nooo!” Michael started to turn around then, talking with her and trying to get her to choose something not boring.

Jeremy did end up talking to Michael’s mama about bakunawas and what it meant, and he learnt something rather troubling to him. Bakunawas were known for their love of the moon, since the first loved the moon and the moon loved the first. This meant that they would almost always fly away or travel in search of the moon, or to live in the deep ocean where they were from. Jeremy trusted Michael more than anything, and knew he could be stronger than his instincts, but he was still scared. Scared that one day, he wouldn’t be enough for Michael to _want_ to stay and he’d lose his best friend forever. He loved Michael, as a best friend and something more as they got older, he never wanted to face a reality without him.

Jeremy was dealing with the repercussions of his developing feelings now, age twelve, on the night of Michael’s thirteenth birthday. He managed to convince his mom to let him sleep over and for once, she didn’t put up a fight. Jeremy suspected she wanted him out the house so he didn’t hear her and his dad arguing again. They did that a lot recently.

Jeremy and Michael were curled up on Michael’s bed, staring up at the full moon as it shone through Michael’s bedroom window. Michael looked amazing, lying in the silvery light, so peaceful and almost ethereal. Jeremy had to keep stopping those thoughts before he did something stupid.

“You know,” Michael started, stirring Jeremy out of his stupor, “There are a shit ton of subspecies of fireflies. You can tell them apart by their color, and past that, how their lights blink. Some ones with white lights even eat other fireflies and trick them with how they blink their lights. The auburn colored ones that fade slowly are my faves though, they’re chill.” He looked over at Jeremy then, raising a brow. “Why’re you lookin’ at me like that, Remy?”

Crap, he was caught. “Like what, Miki?” If he played dumb, maybe Michael would drop it. Jeremy didn’t understand the thoughts or why they made him feel weird. And he didn’t understand the fluttery sensation in his chest and his gut whenever Michael so much as smiled at him these days. He just knew that if he said any of it, it wouldn’t be good for him or their relationship.

“I’m not good at describing that kinda stuff Remy, you know that,” Michael whined out, a little bit of his old accent slipping out for a moment. “Ugh, whatever.” Mission accomplished. “I’m just glad your mom let you sleep over instead of us having to crash at your house. No offense to your house or your parents or anything, especially not your dad, he’s a sweetheart.”

“Dad _is_ awesome,” Jeremy agreed. “But honestly, if mom wasn’t so closed-minded she wouldn’t be so bad. She just... doesn’t get it.” He sighed. “But dad _did_ call me Jeremy in front of her the other day. It started another fight but he stood his ground.” Jeremy curled closer to Michael with a small huff. “I’m glad we’re not at my house either.”

“Yay for your dad getting his metaphorical pants on for you,” Michael said around a small ‘whoop’ before he tugged the blanket over them, closer to their chins. “I’m sorry they’re fighting, but I’m glad your dad’s standing up for you and not taking her shit.”

“Yeah... me too.” Jeremy sighed, nuzzling his head against Michael’s shoulder. “But hey, it’s your birthday dude, not a time for sad or weird topics.” Jeremy sat up and reached for his bag. “I got you a present.”

“What? Remyyy, I told you that you didn’t need to get me a gift,” Michael whined as he flopped back onto his pillow pile he slept in, but he definitely was watching Jeremy with curious eyes.

Jeremy handed him a box made from ocean driftwood. It was small, easily fitting in the palm of his hand, but it still held some of the smell. Jeremy saw Michael’s nostrils flare a little as he took it from him, obviously picking up on that. The way his eyes dilated certainly showed he liked it.

Michael flipped open the box and gasped. “It’s just a pearl because I know you miss visiting the ocean since we can’t too often, but I put it on a leather cord so it’s like a surfer necklace and it’s not girly. And I thought the pearl looked kinda like the moon so I thought you might like it...” Jeremy was rambling a bit because he was nervous. He really spent a lot of time planning this present and organizing it, so he hoped Michael liked it.

When he stopped rambling, Jeremy noticed how hyper-focused Michael was on the necklace. He ran his fingers gently over the pearl, as if in awe, before seemingly snapping out of his self-inflicted stupor. “Do you think you could help me put this on? Please?”

Jeremy fumbled with the necklace, trying to help Michael put it on. His hands were shaking a little, but he managed it. “D-d’ya like it?” he stammered, not sure as to why he was so nervous like this. He’d given Michael presents before.

Michael got out from his bed and went over to his mirror, looking himself over with wide eyes. His hand reached up, brushing over the leather and the pearl. “I love it. So much. This might be my favorite gift I’ve gotten,” Michael said, his voice soft and sincere. When Michael turned back around with open arms for a hug, tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

Jeremy jumped to his feet and instantly ran over to Michael, launching himself into his arms.

He was so happy Michael liked it. He was so happy and why was his heart suddenly pounding and why was his stomach doing backflips? Why did he feel so safe (as always) in Michael’s arms but so nervous? Why did he-

Oh.

Did Jeremy have a crush on Michael?

It was possible, and he didn’t mind the fact he might like a boy. Michael was amazing. But Jeremy didn’t know if Michael liked boys or, if he did, if he’d like Jeremy since Jeremy didn’t have the boy parts. He was a boy, but he was missing some stuff.

The bun Ina did for Jeremy felt a little too tight and heavy.

Jeremy decided to focus on Michael and figure this out later. Michael was happy, even if he was sniffing a little. He liked the present and Jeremy had made him happy. That’s what mattered now.

“Hey, do you wanna sneak downstairs and see if we can sneak Ina’s laptop up here so we can watch movies?” Michael asked him then. “There’s supposed to be some good stuff on Netflix and I know there are some good Disney movies.”

Jeremy nodded, and grinned as he quietly excited Michael’s room with him. He just watched Michael as he beamed, and agreed with himself. All that mattered now was Michael and that he was happy, that Jeremy had made him happy.

He would sort himself out later, but not now, because he just wanted to focus on Michael.

First day of high school and Jeremy was feeling beyond happy. This was going to be a new start, in so many senses of the word. Jeremy found himself walking proudly, almost strutting, head held high. His more masculine figure (thanks to his binder) was sleek in his new jeans, shirt, and cardigan, all from the men’s section. His dirty blond hair was cropped short for the first time in his life, and his head felt lighter than he had ever experienced.

Jeremy looked like a Jeremy for once, not like an Annabelle. And his school ID said as much too. This was the best part of the divorce going through.

Jeremy strolled through the parking lot and spotted Michael hovering just to the side of the entrance to the school. He looked nervous and was fiddling with the sleeve of the red hoodie Jeremy had gotten him as a present a few weeks ago. He looked adorable in it. Michael seemed to be fiddling with his phone, and when Jeremy felt his phone buzz, he saw a text from Michael asking him where he was.

Time for the big reveal.

Jeremy snuck up to Michael, grinning brightly.

“Morning, Miki!”

Michael jumped for a second, obviously having been zoning in completely on his phone. “Remy, don’t do that! And why have you been gho- _oh_...” When Michael turned around, his eyes were wide as he looked Jeremy over, as if in disbelief. “I- what- _you_\- holy _shit_ Remy!” He seemed unsure what to do, mouth agape and his phone loose in his grip. Michael almost dropped it but he caught himself then, staring with wide eyes full of awe after stuffing it into his hoodie pocket. “_What_? Explain!”

“Dad took me shopping as soon as the papers came through!” Jeremy cried excitedly, showing off his new look. “He got me a binder and a whole new wardrobe _and_ got my hair cut. It’s been crazy with all the research we’ve been doing, but I finally look like me! Isn’t it awesome?” He dug out his new school ID, complete with his new name. “And check it, we finally got my name legally changed! You are looking at the real Jeremy Marshall Heere.”

Michael was grinning from ear to ear, bouncing a bit where he stood. “That’s so _amazing_! My papers when I got adopted ended up weird so I can’t change my name until I’m eighteen, but you did it! You look so good! Not that you didn’t before, but you’re so happy and I’m happy for you, though I’m still a little upset that you ghosted me for three days, but _aaaah_!” OK, he was definitely jumping in place a little by this point.

“I’m sorry for ghosting, dude. It’s just been so hectic.” Jeremy sighed, still grinning from ear to ear. He launched himself into a hug with Michael. “I finally get to be _me_. I’m just so damn happy, Miki. I haven’t been this happy since Ina gave me your old pjs and did my hair up.”

“I’m so happy, Remy,” Michael told him, holding him close in the hug. “I’m so happy for you. But I’ll be even happier if you fucking show me your schedule. We were supposed to figure out _before_ school started if we had any of the same classes or the same lunch block together!”

Jeremy cackled and slipped off his backpack, pulling out the copy of his schedule he printed especially for Michael. “Here you go, Miki. It’s your own copy so you can make any notes you need, I know you like to do that still.”

“Stop calling me out,” Michael whined, taking out his new iPhone (his moms insisted he not be so retro and he finally caved when they let him choose a cassette tape case) and looking it and Jeremy’s schedule over. Probably schedule comparing.

Before Michael could say anything, Jeremy heard a distinct, “Hey!” from the distance. Looking back, he saw Jake Dillinger and Britton Lohst coming over, Jake’s eyes seeming to gleam as Britton waved. It looked like Britton called him, but why would some of the most popular kids, not to mention the only Now at school, want to talk to _him_?

“Um, hi?” Jeremy felt Michael sort of move to half hide behind him. Uh oh, that wasn’t good. Jeremy had to help him relax. “It’s Britton, right? And Jake?” he asked, trying to be friendly. If Michael saw Jeremy being relaxed, it would help him relax or he’d be tense and nervous and that wouldn’t be fun for anyone. It took him ages to calm down otherwise.

“Brooke actually, changed it last month,” Britton- no, _Brooke_ said, smiling all the while. “You look good, Jeremy, did you get a glow up recently? And it _is_ Jeremy, not Annabelle, right? I know the teachers call you that but you correct them?”

“Thanks! And yeah, it’s Jeremy. Officially now, too.” Jeremy couldn’t help but relax a bit more. Brooke actually respected his name, he always relaxed around people who did. “I got mine changed yesterday. I like your cardigan, Brooke. And it’s nice to meet you properly, Jake.” If Brooke was hanging around Jake, he must respect Brooke’s name and gender. So Jeremy could relax around him as well.

“Oh, nice! And thanks.” Brooke grinned as Jake smiled, holding his hand out... well, fist. Did he really want to fist bump?

Jeremy tried it out tentatively and was relieved when Jake grinned, pulling his hand back. “Brooke and I were talking, and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us at lunch if we have the same block today-“

“I’d like that, but this is really something Jake wants. He’s been wanting to ask you since the sixth grade but we’ve never had the same lunch block as you.” Jake’s look of betrayal was obvious, and Brooke just rolled her eyes. “Stop with the sad puppy eyes. Just ‘cause you got a little furry in your blood doesn’t mean it works on me.”

Jeremy snorted, then worried he had done the wrong thing, then relaxed again when Brooke grinned at him. Obviously Brooke appreciated that he found it funny.

Jeremy looked over to Michael, silently asking him if he’d be okay with it. Michael shrugged and nodded, and Jeremy recognised the look in his eye. ‘It couldn’t be too bad.’

“Sure, we’d like that.” He nodded, turning back to Brooke and Jake. The tall boy looked beyond excited, Jeremy could _definitely_ see the werewolf in him.

“Oh, wait-“ Brooke walked a little around and saw Michael then. “Sorry, I don’t know how I didn’t see you, Michael! I’m so sorry about that, really.”

Michael waved it off, clearly trying not to get overwhelmed. “It’s fine, I was hiding anyway.”

“It’s hard to notice you when you hide, dude. Nice new hoodie, by the way. What lunch block do you have?”

“Jeremy and I both have Block A, so we have it then fifth period.”

Jake’s eyes lit up then, and if he had a tail, it would surely be wagging. “Sweet, we finally have the same lunch block together!”

Jeremy reached back and grabbed Michael’s hand, squeezing it. Michael relaxed minutely, and his free hand went up to fiddle with the pearl Jeremy gave him. It was a calming thing for him now, and the necklace never showed any sign of wear from it.

“Yeah, that’s awesome.” Jeremy grinned back. It wasn’t as strong as his grin with Michael, but he was trying. Brooke and Jake were nice, just new and a little intimidating. “So- err, just to be clear, Brooke. You use she/her pronouns, right? And Jake uses he/him.” Even if Jake seemed like a guy, he could be non-binary, so Jeremy figured he should clarify. Besides, he knew _he_ liked it when people asked, so maybe Brooke would too.

He seemed to be right on the money because Brooke’s face was absolutely beaming. “Yeah! And yeah, Jake’s a cis dude, no other pronouns,” she reassured him as she bounced on the balls of her feet for a few seconds. “We’ll save you guys a spot at lunch, we got a reserved table basically in the junior and senior section. I need to go find my locker though, so we’ll see you two at lunch?”

“See you.” Jeremy waved weakly back, accepting Jake’s fist bump a little more confidently this time. And when Jake offered the same to Michael, he took it too, albeit shyly. Jake looked like someone had just given him the best gift ever. He was kind of dorky, honestly. It was nice.

When they had both left, Jeremy turned to Michael with wide eyes. “Did that really just happen? The two most popular kids in our year want us to sit with them?”

“I mean, I guess,” Michael muttered out then as he looked back at his phone and his copy of Jeremy’s schedule. “It’s weird, but they seem nice.”

Jeremy knew that tone, Michael was upset about something. Obviously it had something to do with Jake and Brooke, but what?

Was Michael jealous? No, that didn’t seem right, he’d be giving off a prickly vibe if he was jealous. He seemed almost... sad. And scared. But he was trying to ignore it.

Was Michael worried that Jeremy would leave him? That was stupid, Jeremy _never_ wanted to leave Michael. He loved him, as a best friend and as his first and only crush (he had accepted that he was bi and just dealt with it). Still, if Michael was worried, then Jeremy would do his best to calm him down.

“You know, they seem really nice, but you’re still gonna be my favorite, Miki.” Jeremy grinned, leaning on Michael and looking up at him as cutely as possible. If this was a fear for Michael, Jeremy would take it seriously and do whatever he needed to help Michael feel better.

Michael looked down at Jeremy with somewhat wide eyes, as if a little in awe of that fact. He quickly seemed to drop the awe though in favor of grinning goofing down at Jeremy (normally Jeremy was taller, but Michael was an inch taller since last month). “I’m your favowite pewson?”

Jeremy nodded, still trying to keep up the cute levels. They seemed to be helping. “My vewy favowite.”

Michael laughed then, his smile almost blinding. “Aww, Wemy!”

Jeremy burst out laughing at that, having to pull back as he giggled and snorted a little to make sure he didn’t deafen Michael. “Dude, that was just- hahaha- too funny.” He clutched his sides, almost doubling over. The combination between the ‘uwu’ speak and the grin was a little too overwhelming for Jeremy, so this was more bisexual hysterics than actually funny laughter. Still, he was happy either way and Michael seemed to be too.

“Dude, oh my god, you don’t need to go that far for a pity laugh,” Michael joked, still grinning down at Jeremy as he let Jeremy laugh himself out, no longer hugging him. “My joke wasn’t even funny.”

“It’s not a pity laugh!” Jeremy squawked indignantly. “I’m overwhelmed. That was a lot and this is my vent. So it _was_ funny _and_ it got me laughing.” He pouted, poking Michael’s arm. Damn this crush sometimes.

Michael just snickered at his squawking before wrapping Jeremy back up in another hug. “Alright, alright, I’ll accept the compliment then. Are you feeling better at least?”

Jeremy, still pouting, nodded and snuggled closer to Michael with a small sigh. This was an awesome place to be. Then something occurred to him and he beamed up at Michael.

“We should get to first, I wanna see the look on Mr. Lucas’s face when he _has_ to call me Jeremy during roll. It’s the only good thing about him transferring up.”

“Holy shit, _yes_. We have that together too, as well as fifth and seventh! I can’t wait to see the look on his face when he calls you and sees you,” Michael almost cackled out as he let go of Jeremy, though he took his hand then, and practically dragged him into Middleborough High School.

Jeremy ran his fingers through Michael’s hair, ignoring the fact it was sweaty and honestly kind of gross and instead focusing on the fact that it was helping Michael. He needed all the help he could get honestly, and Jeremy didn’t blame him.

His wings were coming, and thanks to him only being a Recent, he didn’t get the Moon Sickness that would usually come with them to help dull the pain. Which meant he was being subjected to the full feeling of his muscles rearranging themselves in his back. It was manageable, his periods were almost as bad, but they decided to do something stupid tonight.

In an effort to help distract him from the pain, Michael and Jeremy decided to go to Jake’s end of year party. Now, neither of them really _went_ to those normally, and as much as Jeremy loved his friends, they weren’t really his thing, as he discovered tonight. But Michael was having an even worse time than Jeremy was. The music was too loud and the rhythms weren’t right for him. It was too loud and too close to thunder, which would be enough to make any bakunawa uncomfortable at the very least. Add Michael’s wings growing in and it was enough to drive him to tears.

Jeremy was glad they were at home now, that Ina had picked them up and given Michael what little pain medication he was allowed. Too much would interfere with the magic aspect apparently.

Michael had heating pads along each area on his back, under his shoulder blades and parallel to each other along his upper back. He was stomach-first, and that wasn’t Michael’s most comfortable position, especially since he couldn’t wear his binder at _all_ during this time of his wings coming in. Damn puberty.

“Fuck,” Michael hissed out. He buried his face into his pillow he had right under it, letting out a few hisses and whines into it. “God, I-I’m sorry for ruining tonight. Fuck wings!”

“You didn’t ruin my night, Miki,” Jeremy assured him gently, continuing his gentle stroking. “I just wish I could do more to help.” He really didn’t mind. The only thing upsetting Jeremy right then was the fact that Michael was in pain.

“But now you’re stuck here with me. Ugh, I wish I was a Distant like Jake and Chloe and Rich. They only have like three or four watered-down things from their monster side, and I wouldn’t have- _fuuuck_!” Michael let out a heavy whine as he buried his face deeper into his face pillow. “I wouldn’t have wings forming... This isn’t fun or anything, especially for you...”

“Michael, you’ve been telling me how excited you were to have wings since I found out you were a bakunawa. This will pass, just like everything else, and then you’ll finally have your wings,” Jeremy murmured soothingly. “I don’t mind this, I don’t mind looking after you when you need me.” He wished he could get Michael to understand. (He could just come clean about his crush, but that wouldn’t be good about now.)

“They’re not even gonna be proper! The doc said that I’d only be able to have them out for a few minutes and that I’d be wiped after! What’s the-“ Michael let out another cry as he clung to the pillow. “Are- are the heating pads even hot anymore, Remy?”

Jeremy reached over and checked. “They are, Miki. I’m sorry. I know it hurts.” He went back to stroking Michael’s hair. “And even if they’re only out for a few minutes for now, you can train your body to last longer. The doctor said that too, remember? It's more than most get, and it means with practice you can get stronger and fly for longer.” He could get strong enough to fly away if he wanted. No, don’t think like that. Not the time.

“But even then, the doctor said I would still get super tired and that I could fly for half an hour at most before being wiped, and- and that’s only if I’m super buff and ripped.” Michael let out a shaky whimper. “No one told me this would hurt. I just want it to stop. Why can’t I be magic conked- conked out like my birth dad and Gramma when this happened t’them?”

Jeremy could actually explain that one. He did a lot of reading about bakunawas and anything related to them. “There’s a few reasons why, actually. First, it’s because you’re a Recent, so your connection to any magic is weaker than theirs is. Normally that wouldn’t be a problem, but there’s actually something else. The old Moon passed a while back and the new one hasn’t Awakened yet. So their latent magic can’t help you like it normally would,” he explained gently. “It’s odd, actually. Moon’s are normally Awakened by the time they’re fifteen at the latest, but it’s been almost sixteen years and nothing, no sign of them.”

“Well I hope whoever the new Moon is is alright,” Michael muttered out before letting out a soft whine. “God... Did Ina text you yet ‘bout when she’ll be back with the comfort food and drinks?”

“Ten minutes more.” Jeremy decided to take a different approach. “You tell me if this hurts more, okay? I’m going to try something.” Jeremy reached over the top of the heating pads and applied some pressure. Then he began moving his hands in circles, trying to sort of massage the area while also keeping it warm. He focused on making Michael feel good, wanting him to stop hurting.

Michael let out a soft gasp, different than the other ones he had been letting out that night. This one was of relief. “Oh my- please keep doing that, Remy, it’s so nice and it’s helpin’.”

Jeremy kept massaging, smiling softly as Michael relaxed further under his indirect touch. Thank god, it was driving him crazy not being able to help his best friend. “I’m glad I can do something to help at least,” he murmured, focusing on the areas the doctor had said would be the most painful. If he could release some of the pain, he would.

Even if he helped, Michael hissed and whined, but not as often. Sometimes he would let out small gasps that were good and hum happily every so often over the next ten or so minutes. “You’re so good t’me Remy, ‘m so lucky... How’d I get so lucky?”

“I think it’s more the fact that you were a cute baby and I couldn’t stand to see you sad, demon child or not.” Jeremy giggled softly. “I was an ass to you, but you were nice and used my name so I felt bad about being mean. So you being nice is how you got so ‘lucky,’ if you can even call it that. I’m the one who’s lucky to have you.”

“You were a little kid who didn’t wanna be at school after moving... And you were a demon child, but still,” Michael muttered out. “You could’ve not even said sorry or anything, so I _did_ get lucky...” He let out a soft hum as Jeremy really tried to dig into the muscles. “Oh yeah, that’s good...”

Jeremy kept that pressure, grinning. “Fair enough. And to be honest, it’s the best choice I ever made. I’m glad to have you, Miki, and as such, there’s no place I’d rather be than with you right now, helping out however I can.” He wanted to kiss Michael’s forehead. He didn’t.

“Even if it’s super boring and you’re just watching me suffer? Weirdo,” Michael joked, though through his weaker tone, Jeremy could hear his appreciation.

Before he could say anything else, Michael almost cried as he clung to his pillow. “When’s Ina gonna be back? Has it been ten minutes yet?”

Jeremy reached over and checked his phone. “There’s traffic. She’s going to be another few minutes at least.” He sighed, kneading the muscles in Michael’s back a little more firmly. “Do you want me to tell you a story to distract you? I’ll tell any one you like.” Jeremy was rather good at telling stories, he always did it for Michael when Michael couldn’t sleep or he needed a distraction.

“Just tell me any story, please,” Michael almost whimpered out. God, Jeremy hated seeing Michael like this.

Jeremy mentally flailed for a moment before settling on the legend of the first bakunawa. Yeah, the ending was sad but they both loved it because it was kind of about Michael and they realized the moon was a trans boy, like them. And it had a hopeful ending sort of too, because the first Bakunawa promised to come back to the Moon one day.

By the time Jeremy finished, Michael seemed to be a lot better. Either that or the pain killers his Ina gave him were finally kicking in. He smiled softly up at Jeremy as he finished, even if he still whimpered a few times during the story.

There was a knock at Michael’s bedroom door. “Hey, I’m back. I got all your comfort stuff, honey, as well as a few things for you, Jeremy.”

“You’re the best, Ina,” Michael almost sighed out.

Jeremy relaxed a lot at Ina’s arrival. Michael’s having his comfort stuff would help loads. “Thanks Ina, you didn’t have to get me anything.” He smiled over at her as she popped her head in, gaze softening further when she spotted the two boys.

“Of course I did. Tell me how he’s doing,” she said as she came in, bags held over both of her arms. Michael smiled wider as she pulled one of his favorite sodas out, as well as a few snacks.

“Better, I think.” Jeremy smiled, running his fingers through Michael’s hair again. “I’ve been massaging the area and that’s helped a bit, but he’s still sore. I’ve been telling him stories to help him relax.” Ina smiled softly at that, her gaze fond. There was something in it, something he couldn’t place, but Jeremy decided it didn’t matter. Michael was smiling again.

Jeremy was sick of people saying shit to Michael. Michael never said it, but Jeremy knew what they were saying about him brought him down. How he wouldn’t even finish school ‘cause he’d want to go after the moon or live in the ocean forever. The kids said it, even Michael’s teachers said it. Hell, it was the summer before junior year and kids were _still_ saying it to him!

They’d been out for a Seven-Eleven run and they’d run into some of the kids from school. Those assholes ‘whispered’ all about Michael by the coolers. If Michael didn’t force him out, Jeremy would’ve gotten sense into their thick skulls.

Even now, Michael wanted to avoid it, slurping on his slushie as they walked to his room, now in the basement. He held onto the bag of goodies and had his baggy short-sleeved jacket on, which already meant he was having a bad day before these assholes talked out of their asses. He didn’t wear jackets while wearing his binder during the summer.

Jeremy huffed angrily as he flopped down, barely avoiding spilling his slushie. Damnit, this was going to bother him all day if he couldn’t manage to cheer Michael up.

“They’re assholes. I don’t know why you wouldn’t let me ‘teach’ them some manners,” he grumbled, poking at his slushie with the straw. “Jake would have been right over again and we would have shown them. Just like before.” Jeremy had gotten suspended for a full week for getting into a fist fight at school while defending Michael. So had the other guys, but Jake was given a pass because he was a track star. Jake had thrown a fit when he found out about that fact, angry at the special treatment.

“It’s not worth it Jeremy, especially not at a place that isn’t school. That would be a lot of legal trouble,” Michael muttered out as he put the bag down and sat in his sleeping pillow pile of sorts. “Assholes like that aren’t worth it. You guys beating them up or ‘talking sense into them’ won’t fix their minds.”

“But it would make _me_ feel better about this whole thing. At least I’d be doing something to try to make it stop,” he growled. People talking like that, true or not, pissed him off for a couple of reasons. First and foremost, it clearly bothered Michael, which earned a beating on its own (Jeremy was protective, okay?) and secondly... it was a keen reminder of that anxious, paranoid part of him. The part that was scared Michael _would_ leave. He hated that it still existed, but it did and the cruel ‘whispers’ only reminded him that part of him believed it too. It was a vicious cycle of self loathing with that issue.

“Fine, though, I won’t wail on anyone about this... probably.” He sat up and looked at Michael properly. “But tell me, what’s bothering you? And don’t try to tell me it’s nothing, I can tell something’s up.”

Michael looked away for a minute before sighing, taking his slushie straw and drinking some more before he spoke up. “Just... I dunno. I don’t like seeing you guys get all upset. Those assholes’ opinions don’t mean shit to me ‘cause they don’t know me. The people who know me, the people whose opinions I care about, don’t talk about me like that or think about me like that. I don’t care about random fuckwads at school or at Seven-Eleven!”

Jeremy felt a stab of guilt at that, but he ignored it. He’d just have to work harder tonight to convince himself that he wasn’t going to lose Michael (his brain liked to add the word ‘again’ to that sentence, but that made no sense. He’d never lost Michael before).

“I’m glad you have such confidence in us, Miki, but we both know that’s not what I mean. You were upset before all this,” Jeremy commented, keeping his gaze firm. He wasn’t backing down on this one.

Michael sighed and rubbed at his face as he put his cup in his lap, between his crossed legs. “Not really, I just haven’t been having an alright day. It got better once you came over.”

Jeremy arched his eyebrow at Michael before sitting back slowly. “Okay, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I’m here to listen if you want to talk. As always.” Michael was nervous about something for sure, but Jeremy couldn’t tell what it was. He just hoped Michael could either sort it out himself or he went to Jeremy or _someone_ to help him.

His best friend sighed again before just slurping on his slushie. He leaned back in his pile of pillows all the while. “I know you are...”

They fell into an almost awkward silence, which Jeremy hated, but he didn’t know how to fix it. He was too frustrated to think properly right then, he needed time. He just slurped on his slushie contemplatively.

Michael only broke the silence when he reached forward, taking stuff out of the bag. “I just worry... Not about me, but...”

“About...?” Jeremy lead, relieved that Michael was saying something.

“You. ‘Cause you’re so worried and upset about all of this. You’ve been on edge lately, everyone sorta has been. I don’t care if everyone in the world makes fun or me or talks me down as long as I have you with me.”

Jeremy couldn’t help but smile softly at that, even if the guilt was eating at him again. Stupid brain. “Yeah, well you’re not getting rid of me that easily. You’re stuck with me.” He chuckled weakly before setting his slushie down and scrubbing at his face for a moment. “I guess this whole thing has me feeling weird. I know it doesn’t bother you in the long run but it still gets to you. I’ve seen it. And that makes me so... angry. The fact that they’re so mean. And that they think they know you when they don’t.”

“It does, but it’s nothing compared to what I feel when I’m hanging with Ina and Mama and your dad, our friends, and especially you. You care a lot, you always want the best for me, but we can’t always get that. Just... people are bigots and don’t try to understand shit past the basis they know. They’re stuck on the stupid myths and shit...” Michael sighed as he finally took out his pack of sour gummy worms. “You want your snack, Remy?”

Jeremy nodded and caught the packet with one hand. “I mean, it’s all true, but that’s still not what’s been bothering you the most today,” Jeremy observed. Hey, almost twelve years of friendship gave a person plenty of time to learn their best friend’s micro expressions.

Michael frowned at that, leaning back with a heavy sigh as he tried opening his gummy worms. “I feel bad that you guys get into trouble ‘cause of me too. You and Brooke stand up the most along with Jake, but he doesn’t get in trouble, but you two do! Suspensions and ISS and detentions and stuff... I don’t want you guys doing that. And I’m sorry that you guys get in trouble over defending me.”

“Michael, we’re standing up for you because those people are racist fucks and you’re our friend. It pisses us off. You’re our friend, we hate that they’re so horrible and we can all see it makes you feel bad.” Jeremy held out his hand. “Pass those here, I’ll open them for you.”

He handed them over to Jeremy as he continued to frown. “But it’s not your responsibility to try to re-educate them. You’ve clearly tried, all of you guys have, but they’re just stuck up their own asses. I’ll prove them wrong by graduating and everyone’s faces’ll be great to see when I’m on stage but until then, you guys don’t need to do shit. Please. And I’m still sorry you guys are stuck in the crossfire.”

“If we had a problem taking hits, we wouldn’t be starting fights,” Jeremy deadpanned, opening the packet with a huff. “But fine, if it bothers you that much, I’ll back off. I won’t actively start fights with people about it, but I can’t promise I won’t get upset. Is that better?” He wasn’t happy about it.

Michael let out a sigh before taking the packet back. “Yes, it is, and thanks for opening that,” he said with a sigh of his own, clearly not liking the tension that Jeremy could also feel starting to form.

Well, that just wouldn’t do. Jeremy hated when this happened, when they disagreed and things got awkward. He knew he had to do something to help.

He sighed heavily as he flopped backwards, holding out his own packet. “The reason I get so upset is because I think you’re worth fighting for, that’s all. You deserve better than you’re getting and it frustrates me that other people can’t see how awesome you are. I’m sorry it’s been upsetting you, Miki,” he murmured honestly, scrubbing at his face to cool the light blush forming.

Jeremy felt the bed shift a bit before he felt Michael’s hand rest on his shoulder. “Aww, Remy.” Looking over, Jeremy saw the warm and tender smile Michael gave him. “Well, we’ll be better off in college at least, away from these assholes. But I’m glad to know I have you on my side. I just don’t want you getting hurt.” Michael flopped down right next to him then and let out a long sigh. “All these assholes don’t deserve to know how awesome I am ‘cause then I don’t have all the awesomeness I have to give you... Does that make sense?”

Jeremy’s blush deepened. “_Mikiii_,” he whined, scrubbing harder. His blush didn’t fade in the slightest.

"OK, so it _did_ make sense," Michael said, laughing a bit as he wrapped his arms around Jeremy. "Now_ that's_ the Jeremy I like to see- embarrassed and vulnerable."

“You’re so mean to me!” Jeremy whined, leaning into Michael’s embrace but kicking his legs for emphasis. It made Michael laugh harder. Damnit, this boy would be the end of him.

Jeremy felt something else creeping up on him, the confession that he’d kept secret for years. Not the _actual _confession, but close. This would be the perfect moment to tell Michael, but Jeremy was still scared.

"Mm, I guess it's up to your perspective, but sure," Michael said around another laugh as he pulled Jeremy closer. "There we go, this is a lot better compared to earlier." He hummed for a minute, stealing some of Jeremy's snacks before asking, "Remy, you know you're my best friend, right? And that you're probably the person I care most about besides my moms in this world, right? Maybe even more than them at times?"

Jeremy tried his best to force down his seemingly perpetual blush. “Y-yeah, I know. Well, I didn’t realize I outrank Mama and Ina sometimes, I’m honestly flattered, but yeah.” Okay, he was rambling a little. He was nervous, sue him.

"Yeah, you do, you don't yell at me when I forget to clean my room or didn't wash _every_ single dish," Michael pointed out with a goofy grin. God, he was weak for Michael.

Jeremy knew Michael was gay. He knew Michael was literally the most accepting person ever, but he was still scared. Scared because his biggest secret happened to be tied to this one. And if Michael knew he might figure Jeremy out and then he would hate him and leave him for good. Jeremy couldn’t risk telling him-

“I’m bi.” Damnit. His nervous rambling (or, in this case, blurting) had shit on him once again.

Those few seconds of silence that washed over them (it was only one or two seconds, really) almost suffocated Jeremy. Oh god, he fucked up, didn't he? Shit. It didn't make sense, Michael was _the most_ accepting person. Why wouldn't he accept him? Was he really-

"Hi bi, I'm gay."

Tension bled out of him as Jeremy shoved Michael weakly, glaring up at him with no heat. “Fucking _really_, Michael? A fucking dad joke? When I’m being embarrassed and vulnerable for you?” he half whined, half growled. He felt like he could cry, whether from the dissipating anxiety or relief, he couldn’t tell. He held the tears back.

"You made it too perfect of an opportunity, how could I_ not_?" Despite saying that, Michael brought him closer into the hug then, resting his head on Jeremy's shoulder. "Thank you for telling me. I know it's not easy to do, even when you're so sure of how someone you care for so much'll react, but just thank you for telling me... You know this means you're getting another pride flag in your room by the end of the week, right?"

Jeremy snorted and buried his face against Michael’s hair. “You’d better. I need to be spoiled a little after that stunt. Fucking dad joke,” he muttered under his breath.

In actuality, Jeremy was beyond happy. Michael had accepted him, even if he knew logically that he would. And Michael didn’t seem to suspect anything about Jeremy’s crush either.

"Oh, do I spot a little bit of demon child Jeremy resurfacing?" Michael joked, poking his side a few times as Jeremy squealed. He just snickered at Jeremy before just hugging him close, head still against Jeremy's shoulder. "Do you wanna just nap for now though? I can Amazon Prime the flag later or even tomorrow, I'm just... a bit wiped right now, and I'm sure you are too."

Jeremy nodded and let Michael get them both comfortable. He wasn’t moving for anything, and Michael seemed to have no intention of letting him go either. If Jeremy were a bakunawa like Michael, he’d be purring. And in fact, as they got settled and Michael somehow curled closer to Jeremy, Michael _did_ start to purr. It was cute and soothing, and Jeremy slowly drifted off to the relaxing sound and feeling, totally content with pretty much everything.


	3. The Demon Went Down to New Jersey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So here's when the issue starts. It's a bit longer of a chapter, but I adore this so much. Just- augh, I'm not good at describing my feelings about this fic. It, like I said before, holds a special place in my heart. <3 Enjoy!
> 
> And now, a few words from the amazing Mara:
> 
> 'Hey Lovelies! So now you have had a chance to meet the boys properly, you ready for the main story to start? Things get worrying /pretty/ fast. Jeremy is emotional and honestly, Michael could really use all the love. Enjoy!'

Anxiety was a bitch. Jeremy hated it and everything it did to him, including making him doubt Michael. He wanted to believe that Michael would never fly away, but his fucking stupid brain kept worrying! He just didn't want to lose his best friend. Not being able to see him, talk to him, see him smile, or listen to his goofy and stunning laugh... He'd lose it if he lost him.

Even now, a few weeks into Junior year, he was that anxious mess as well as pissed. No one let up on their harsh and cruel words that echoed along with his own tormenting thoughts, and he just wanted them to stop. The people and his own voices in his head. He didn't want to be a bad friend and not respect Michael's wishes, but it was all getting to be too much!

Still, it was the end of the day and it was Thursday. One more day and then the weekend. Then they'd be done and have a break for a few days, and then the stupid eclipse coming up that was getting everyone riled up would pass. Jeremy noticed that the closer it came, the more energy Michael had which wasn't always good. It meant he couldn't focus in class, had trouble staying still, and he got called out more by teachers and students, whether as bullies or otherwise.

Michael gave Jeremy a smile regardless, bringing him back to now. Yeah, they were going back to Michael's place to hang and do their homework together. The end of the quarter was coming up and they needed to make sure their grades were good for the progress reports. At least that was what Michael kept telling him (Michael seemed to care more and more about getting better grades the older he got...).

“I gotta be honest, Miki, this is going to be torture. Are you_ sure_ we have to do the math homework tonight? It’s not due until Tuesday, and your mama said you have to stay inside on Sunday thanks to the eclipse anyways,” he whined, not really meaning it. Michael was helping him stay above average with his grades, he couldn’t exactly complain. But the eclipse was sort of making him antsy, probably because of the effect it would have on Michael.

Bakunawas always struggled during eclipses. It’s when the first one died, but it also marked the day the Moon came to earth permanently. They would be drawn to go out and look, to keep the promise of the first to go back to the moon. It was possible to override it, eclipses happened twice every three years at least, but the urge was always there. And this one was supposed to be the strongest one (according to the news article Jeremy had seen), as it had been ten thousand years since the first bakunawa had died. It was a special date. Ugh.

Michael poked at his cheek with the end of his car keys. "I won't be able to focus Sunday. I need to be able to do the homework when I can focus, which is now. Plus, we won't have to worry about math until Tuesday then! It's a win-win for getting it done," he countered with a toothy grin. "Plus _plus_, we can help each other if we have trouble. If we wait, we'll have less time to figure it out."

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you,” Jeremy grumbled, pouting at Michael before grinning again. “At least we get video games after we finish. I might suck at math but we can figure this shit out between us!” He cheered, jumping forward a little. Michael chuckled at the action, so mission accomplished (he was so smitten it wasn’t even funny anymore).

“Exactly, and we won’t have anything else to worry about after except snacks and dinner,” Michael pointed out as they exited the main building and started to head to the now mostly empty student lot.

“Yay for food!”

“Hey Annabelle!” Oh fucking _great_. Here comes trouble and it’s name is Richard Goranski, the only guy in school who apparently didn’t get the memo of Jeremy’s name change. The Distant dwarvish boy seemed nice enough in freshmen year, a bit quiet but polite and smart, but come sophomore he seemed determined to make Jeremy and Michael’s lives a living hell. Jeremy hadn’t regretted the black eye he’d gotten from kicking him between the legs last year. “When’s your little _girl_friend gonna fly away for good? It’ll be a relief for us all.”

Oh Jeremy was so going to murder this shit bag... except Michael made him promise not to. Fucking great.

“Don’t you have something _better_ to do than go after people and try to talk them down to make yourself feel better?” Michael asked then, not even looking at Rich. Shit, Michael normally just ignored him, so he was either really done with him today or that energy he had built up decided now would be a good time to release some of it.

“I’m just trying to tell the truth,” Rich simpered and the two guys flanking him cackled. “After all, you’ll be gone by the eclipse. It’s not like any dragon bitch can resist the moon this year.”

“Fuck off, Goranski. Go do us all a favor and choke on a dick. It’ll make you sound nicer,” Jeremy snorted, scooting closer to Michael and guiding him to keep walking without touching him. Touching would probably be bad about now.

Michael went along with him but glares back at Rich and the two dicks with him. “You can go and fuck right off. Just because you aren’t happy doesn’t mean you should try to bring other people down to be as miserable as you perpetually are. Go find something to do that’ll actually better yourself instead of letting all the bullshit you spurt come out. It’s not very becoming.”

“Trying to give us some life advice, _Rosamine_?” Michael froze. Jeremy’s hands clenched into fists. How had he known? How the fuck did Goranski _know_? Michael hadn’t ever used that name since being in the US. Even during roll call, he was Michael. There were no public records of Michael as Rosamine that Rich could get to and read.

Jeremy was about to murder a dwarf, promise or no promise.

He spun around, stomping over to Rich and glaring down at him. Even if Rich was only two inches shorter than he was, Jeremy may as well be towering over him with how the boy shrunk back. His gaze flicked over Jeremy’s face, fear suddenly dancing in his brown eyes.

“Run before I castrate you, Goranski. I’ll cut your dick off and shove my foot so far up your ass that you’ll be tasting it,” Jeremy growled lowly, and even the two assholes with Rich cowered for some reason. That was different, but Jeremy barely paid it any mind for now.

Rich took a step back, then another. The dicks turned tail and ran while Rich lingered for a second longer. “Nice to know that you can’t even defend yourself, _Rosamine_.” With that, Rich quickly bolted as if his life depended on it.

“Is there anything I can do to help you right now, Miki?” The anger was still bubbling below the surface, but focusing on Michael helped Jeremy ignore it. Mostly.

“I-I need to... to sit down somewhere.” He went to do that but stopped. “Not in the middle of t’parking lot.”

“I’m going to take your hand, Michael, okay?” Michael nodded slowly. Jeremy took his hand and interlaced their fingers, squeezing gently as he led Michael to the bench at the edge of the parking lot, the one by the grassy patch. “C’mon. You can sit here and we can go to the Cruiser after you’re able to walk again, yeah?”

Michael nodded slowly again. With Jeremy’s help, he sat down on the bench (rather than possibly fall on his butt onto the bench). His backpack just slid off his shoulders and onto the bench too, and the keys in his hand dropped onto the ground. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright, Michael. It’s not your fault.” Jeremy knew it was about more than just the keys. He still scooped them up and put them in Michael’s hoodie pocket, so he could grab them later.

Michael flinched at the initial touch against him, as Jeremy put his keys in. He whined then and curled a bit within himself. “Sorry, ‘m sorry.”

Jeremy desperately wanted to grab Michael into a hug and just block out the rest of the world, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t touch Michael right now, and he didn’t even have magic to try to make the world a bit kinder. Jeremy was just so damned frustrated at being so helpless.

“Hey, it’s okay, Miki. It’s not your fault, you’re overwhelmed and upset. You don’t have to apologize, but I’ll accept it if it’ll make you feel better.”

He whimpered still, and Jeremy watched him curl even further into himself. Michael didn’t even have his hoodie on today since it was too hot so he couldn’t even pull his hood up, damnit. “I... I just need time t’think, alone... ‘m sorry.”

“That-... that might be better for the both of us, honestly.” Jeremy sighed heavily. “I need to... sort something out.” He needed to cool off, but he didn’t want Michael to feel more guilty.

Michael let out a sad noise, and Jeremy thought that was his way of saying ‘alright’ right now. The shaking hand on his arm sort of took him aback. “Remy, I know you’re mad, but please... please don’t.”

“Don’t what?” What did Michael think he was gonna do? He promised he wouldn’t get into fights anymore, and he always tried to keep his promises. He just needed to cool off, or else he’d be of no use to anyone.

“I- I know you’re mad at what he said, but don’t go after him.” Wait, _what_? His disbelief must have shown as Michael quickly yanked his hand back. “Y-you sounded like-“

“Do you _really_ think I would? I _promised_ I wouldn’t do that. Just because I’m pissed doesn’t mean I’m stupid, or that I’d break my promise,” Jeremy gaped. He was being irrational (he was so angry at Rich but he was now projecting onto Michael. Great job, Heere.) but he couldn’t stop the emotional flinch from Michael’s assumption. “Do you really think I would? Do you really have so little faith in me?”

“Jeremy, I-“

“You know what? No. I’ll catch you later, Miki. I’m gonna go cool off like I was going to before I say something we’ll _both_ regret.” He already regretted the harsh tone, but he wasn’t really in the right mindset to apologize.

Jeremy spun around and walked off towards the woods next to school, shooting a curt wave over his shoulder. “Text me when you’re home safely or I’ll assume you drove into a ditch.”

He heard Michael’s soft whine behind him, but Jeremy just kept going into the woods. Jeremy knew he would regret how he talked to Michael later, that he’d run to his house and apologize and they’d talk it out, but that was later. Right now, Jeremy was pissed and irrational and needed a safe place to be that without doing any _more_ harm.

He walked deeper into the woods than he ever had before (Jeremy had only stepped foot past the first line of trees before), going in deep. The emotional whiplash he was feeling was too much right now, and he felt hot tears forming. Damnit, how was his tone before? Michael would never assume anything like that, so he had to have had a bad tone. Fuck, now he was angry at Rich _and_ himself!

Jeremy smacked a branch as he brushed passed it, ducking as it came hurtling back at his face. It missed him, so at least there was there. He ended up just plopping himself down by a large pond (with surprisingly clear water) to cry it out.

Why did he always have to make things worse? Jeremy just wanted to help, he wanted the world to be better for Michael. That boy deserved _everything_ and he shouldn’t have to endure anything he’d been getting. All Jeremy wanted to do was to stop that, and to keep Michael close. He never wanted to be without him, but it seemed like he didn’t even need the moon for that, he’d do a fine job of chasing away his best friend with his sucky attitude.

“I- I just wish th-things could be better for you- _hic_\- Miki,” he sobbed, scrubbing at his face in a desperate but futile attempt to dry his eyes.

“You’re crying on someone else’s behalf? That’s quite kind,” a voice said from nearby. Jeremy couldn’t help but be surprised as he looked up, seeing what looked to be someone who looked like a young look-a-like to Keanu Reeves. It looked like this person had been out walking, which made sense, this place was pretty. Damnit, he ruined someone’s nice walk now too! “What’s wrong?”

Jeremy scrubbed at his eyes and tried to control his sobs. “You- you don’t have to join the pity party. I’ll just- go.” He hated the fact that he must have annoyed this stranger. They were probably just asking to be polite. Like Jeremy hadn’t been to Michael just a few minutes ago. Damnit, now he was crying again.

“No, don’t go,” the stranger said as they came over, standing nearby and asking for silent permission to sit down. Jeremy hesitated, though he really needed to vent and he wouldn’t see this stranger ever again... He nodded, and the stranger sat down beside him. “Tell me what’s wrong. It obviously involves someone you really care about if you’re crying _for_ them.”

Jeremy couldn’t help it. He began explaining everything, from Michael’s heritage to the bullies and the whispers that followed him, from their issues with people and how people saw their gender to the thing that just happened with Rich, as well as Jeremy’s outburst. And Jeremy even went as far to explain his own fear, how he hated that it existed but he couldn’t seem to quell it.

It was as if once he started talking, he couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to. And by the time he finished, he felt sort of dazed and almost dizzy. The stranger had been nice though, listening intently and asking the occasional question. Jeremy found that focusing on the stranger made his head feel buzzy in the best sort of way, like he couldn’t quite think straight (hehe, straight. It was funny because he wasn’t straight).

“Everything you’re saying makes sense. It’s understandable to have those fears and to be upset and scared, especially after everything you two have been through. You care for Michael, yes?” Jeremy nodded. “More than as a best friend, more than as family?” Jeremy nodded again.

The stranger was quiet again, as if thinking, before asking, “What if I could help you? To make sure you never lost him and that the bullies, bigots, and everyone stopped treating Michael so unfairly, to help them see him for who he truly it?”

“You could? Wow, that would be amazing! You gotta tell me how,” Jeremy pleaded with what little brain power he could manage right then. He had to know. He had to help his Michael and let everyone understand that Michael was awesome, even if he only shared that with Jeremy. He had to keep Michael with him.

“I can help you, give you power so you can help everyone else understand. They’ll know and treat Michael how you _know_ he should be treated. You can help make sure that Michael stays with you, that he never leaves,” the stranger promised with sugar-coated words that sounded too good to be true. But they weren’t because this stranger was going to help! “I might ask for help after you do that. Once I help you, will you help me, Jeremy?”

Jeremy didn’t remember telling the stranger his name, but it didn’t matter. This was to help Michael, Jeremy would do _anything_ to help him. “Yes, I will. If you help me, I’ll help you.” He nodded, grinning dazedly at the stranger. They were very handsome, Jeremy noted, handsome and powerful somehow and-

Holy shit, what was happening?

Power unlike anything Jeremy had felt before grabbed at him. He could feel it but couldn’t see it. It was almost suffocating and it was somehow intoxicating at the same time. It wasn’t good, Jeremy knew that for a second, as the stranger- no, Squip was his name- smiled down at him. Wait, how did he know his name?

As Squip put his hand down on Jeremy’s shoulder, realization struck him. How Squip could get Jeremy to say so much, why he felt so fuzzy, how Jeremy suddenly knew his name. He just made a deal with a dem-

“Let’s get to work, Jeremy.”

Jeremy smiled up at Squip. He was going to help Jeremy, help _Michael_. And Michael would never be tempted to leave Jeremy ever. Even as Squip’s physical body faded from this realm for now, Jeremy kept smiling up at where he’d been. Squip had to get settled in his head after all.

“_Good, now stand up Jeremy._” Jeremy did so, still smiling. He felt good. He was going to do so much good for Michael, and it would make him so happy. Squip encouraged that thought which meant it was right.

“_Let’s get you home. We have a lot to go over to get you ready for tomorrow. And we need to collect Richard. I’m sorry I had to make him be so cruel, but I had to get you to come to me somehow._”

“It’s alright, Squip. We’re together now, and we can make the world better now.” That thought felt like it should bother him for some reason, but Jeremy couldn’t figure out why. He just knew that he was supposed to act as a host for Squip and that Squip would help Michael in return. All Jeremy had to do was obey and Michael would get _everything_, just like he should.

Jeremy started heading home. Squip had big plans for him.

Michael texted Jeremy once he got home, but Jeremy never text back. He didn’t even read it and ghost him like he had the start of freshman year. Even as he did his homework and text Jeremy to ask if he wanted any help or the work and the answer, he didn’t get anything. Nada. Zilch. It worried him.

When he woke up the next day, feeling a lot better, he still had no response to any of his texts. Michael sent him one more text, asking if he was alright and if they were still cool. He wouldn’t be able to stand Jeremy being mad at him for long. The longest was when they first met until they became friends, and that was only a few hours at most.

Still, even if he felt a bit bleh, Michael pulled on his binder, a comfy shirt, and some sweats (he had his hoodie tied around his waist) before grabbing his backpack and breakfast. He got in his car and drove, eating his breakfast bar as he went.

“God, just please don’t be mad at me still,” Michael muttered to himself, not even able to muster the energy to sing along with his CD.

Jeremy wasn’t waiting outside his house like normal. Michael even hopped out once he pulled into the driveway to knock on the door. Mr. Heere opened it.

“Oh, hello Michael. I was wondering if you’d stop by.” He opened the door properly. “Jeremy left a little while ago, said he was walking to school. Did... something happen yesterday? Jeremy seemed... off this morning.”

Why did Jeremy walk to school? Was he _that_ upset with him?

He gave Mr. Heere what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Some people were assholes after school yesterday and we both were really worked up. I was really upset and Jeremy snapped and we both gave each other space to cool off. I guess he’s still upset.” Michael quickly adjusted his glasses because he needed something to fidget with so he could deal with all this uncomfortable energy. “Thanks for letting me know, Mr. Heere. I’ll see you later, I’m gonna try to catch Remy and talk with him.”

“Uh, Michael before you go...” Michael paused. “Just... keep an eye on him for me, will you? He seemed almost... dazed. Delirious almost, but he didn’t have a fever or anything so I couldn’t keep him home. I’m worried something else might be at play here and you’re better with all this stuff than I am.” He sighed heavily. “Sorry for putting this on you, I just... don’t know how to help him. And I don’t want to let him down again.”

“You’ve been doing great for Jeremy for a few years, Mr. Heere, trust me. He’s been the happiest he’s been these past few years because of your help,” Michael reassured him with a smile. “Thank you for letting me know too. I’ll keep an eye on him and try to update you when I can. I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Thank you, Michael. See you later.” Mr. Heere nodded and he retreated back inside, probably to get ready for work. Michael headed back over to his car to think.

Jeremy was acting weird? That didn’t sound like the result of whatever fight they had yesterday, that sounded like something new. Something bad. He has to find Jeremy to figure it out and help him.

He tried to think that all over as he drove to school. It probably explained why he walked to school. Did it also explain why he never responded or even checked his texts? Possibly. Jeremy didn’t deserve whatever had to be happening to him, Michael knew that much at least.

“Just... please be alright, even a little,” Michael muttered out as he turned into the student parking lot. He grumbled when he saw his usual spot taken, finding another further back in the lot, by the other entrance of the school than when his seventh ended, and parked.

As soon as the car was off, Michael was startled from his thoughts by excitable knocking on the passenger side window. Looking up, he saw Jeremy standing there, almost bouncing on the spot, with a bright grin. He looked... weird. Not different per say, but just off somehow. Maybe it was the look in his eyes, too bright and almost feverish, or the grin that seemed to be almost a little too wide.

To anyone else, he’d just look happy, to Michael he looked almost sick.

Michael had to take a second to collect himself, taking a deep breath, and he grabbed his backpack from the passenger’s seat as he got out of his car and gave Jeremy a smile back. “Dude, where have you been? You haven’t answered any of my texts and you _walked_ to school? Who are you and what have you done with the Jeremiah M. Heere that I know?” As he asked, he locked up his car and leaned against the top of his car, arms crossed and able to rest his head there as he looked at Jeremy. The more he looked at him, the worse off and dazed Jeremy seemed to be... No, he just seemed like he _wasn’t_ Jeremy, which was stupid, right?... _Right_?

“Hey, Miki!” Jeremy chirped, bouncing around the car and wrapping his arms around Michael in a tight hug. “I’m sorry, I sort of got caught up with things and I lost track of time. And this morning it was so nice out and I wanted to try being healthy.” He giggled, but it sounded weird, almost hysterical. “Anyway, I feel _really_ bad about how I acted yesterday, but I have a surprise for you later to make it up to you, hopefully.”

Yeah, there was something off about Jeremy’s speech too. It was a little too fluid, but somehow stuttered, as if he were having to plan what he was saying before he said it. It was a minute detail, barely noticeable, but Michael picked up on it.

“You could’ve at _least_ responded to a text,” Michael said, hoping his joking tone was showing. “And you don’t need to make it up to me, you just apologized. Not that I won’t take it, but you don’t need to do that.” He wouldn’t say it, but Jeremy and how he was acting, how he was just slightly off (like if you moved every piece of furniture an inch to the right in a room)... it freaked him out. Thankfully, he was _amazing_ at hiding that, and he just smiled down at Jeremy as he returned the hug with an arm.

“Well I wanted to,” Jeremy hummed, not pulling back. Wow, he was really acting weird. Normally Jeremy got fidgety after a little while hugging. He got nervous or embarrassed or something. Jeremy didn’t seem to want to move at all this time, and Michael knew that if Jeremy could, he’d be purring. “I want you to know that you’re special to me, and that I hate it when we argue. I want you to feel as special and important as you actually are.” _And_ he as willingly being emotionally vulnerable? This was too fucking freaky.

“Well _thank you_, this certainly isn’t what I expected,” Michael honestly said with a smile as he patted Jeremy’s head with his free hand. “I already feel that way and know that, but the pampering is not unappreciated. Are you _sure_ you’re feeling alright though? You’re normally only emotionally vulnerable and spilling like this if it’s, like, a birthday or if you’re high.”

“I feel fine.” Jeremy beamed as he pulled back, playfully nuzzling against Michael’s hand with a giggle. “Actually, I feel better than fine. I feel- _amazing_.” His face fell a tiny bit slack there and was it Michael’s imagination or was there a second, almost silence voice layered with Jeremy’s voice? Thanks to his sensitive hearing, it was helping to find clues as to what the fuck is up with Jeremy. “But I’m not high or anything like that. You’re the one with the weed stocks, I couldn’t get hold of any if I wanted to.” Another giggle. “I just... I realized some stuff yesterday, sorted out some things, and it’s making me feel great!”

“Well sharing is caring, tell the class, but maybe inside. It’s nice out but I don’t wanna keep standing if I don’t have to,” Michael said with a hum. As he spoke though, he tried to run through his head of all the mythical and magical know-how he knew to try to figure out what this might be. Of course his brain was shit in the morning, damn school systems for making school start way too early. Maybe he could google it later too if his brain couldn’t remember.

Jeremy nodded and grabbed Michael’s hand, tugging him gently towards the door. “It’s gonna be awesome today, I promise. And I think, once you get past the shock of it, you’re gonna really like the surprise I organized,” he babbled happily, not looking at Michael as they navigated their way into the school and towards their lockers. It gave Michael a chance to study him closer.

He was dressed a little differently (when did he get a grey hoodie?) but it seemed similar to his usual style. And Michael couldn’t see any bruises, marks, or sigils on any part of Jeremy’s exposed skin, so that mostly removed a spell or physical magic attack. Besides, who would do something like that to Jeremy?

He was still wearing his glasses, his hair was still styled the same, but his walk had a little more confidence in it. It was... weird, to say the least. Michael let Jeremy talk, partially listening as he tried to think on what could have happened to Jeremy. Did it happen when he went into the woods? Most likely. Only the cool kids (not Brooke and Jake) and bullies seemed to hang out there. If only he hadn’t called out Jeremy, even if his tone _did_ sound like he was gonna go after Rich. He used that exact tone a few times before he did just that, but he should’ve just ignored it, damnit. Michael hated his emotions sometimes-

They stopped, and Michael realized Jeremy was waiting on him. He focused back in, giving Jeremy an apologetic smile. “Sorry Remy, I sorta dazed out for a sec, worked late last night to get all the homework for this weekend done. What’d you say?”

“I said do you wanna spend first with Brooke and Jake? Mr. Reyes just announced that homeroom would be cancelled.” Jeremy didn’t seem bothered by the fact that Michael was spacing out. Instead, he just smiled softly at him. “I know I was joking about that yesterday, but damn. Maybe I am actually psychic.”

“I mean sure, I don’t know if we’d be allowed to sort of just invade someone else’s homeroom, but that would be cool,” Michael said with a shrug and small laugh. “Maybe you secretly _are_ psychic and the eclipse coming up is helping your powers come out.”

“We’ll be allowed in.” Jeremy waved Michael off with a confident smile. “Let’s go there now and hang out.”

Sure enough, when they got to the classroom, they _were_ allowed in, even as other students were being denied (Michael heard someone being told off for sneaking in). What the hell? And when they got there, no one so much as batted an eye when Jeremy perched on Jake’s desk and started chatting with him. While the teacher was talking. And Jake didn’t seem to care either, almost hyper fixated on Jeremy.

OK, Michael was definitely starting to get more than a little freaked. Still, he hid it as he gently tugged on Jeremy’s sleeve, getting his attention with a small smile. “Uh, Remy, there’s a teacher talking. And you’re sitting on a _desk_. Let’s just sit in the back and wait until we can sit and talk to him and Brooke?” Michael offered, his voice a soft and low whisper as he glanced nervously around the class and at the teacher, who didn’t seem to _care_? What the hell, was he dreaming or something? Mr. Iwata could be nice but this was just... out of character for him to be letting this happen.

“Sure.” Jeremy shrugged, hopping off the desk and wandering over to the empty chairs at the back with Michael. Jake seemed to be very upset about this fact, but he didn’t do much more than pout. And Brooke seemed confused, blinking away a sort of dazed look with a small frown.

Michael gave them a quick wave as he went to the back, sitting with Jeremy as he put down his backpack. He leaned over to Jeremy and whispered to him, “What was _that_? How did we get let in and just... be allowed to do _that_?”

Jeremy shrugged before leaning against Michael. “I just asked and Mr. Iwata let us in? He’s nice like that.”

“He didn’t let anyone else in though. I know we have him for fourth before lunch, but he never lets anyone in without a signed pass,” Michael said as he couldn’t help but cross his arms low against his chest.

Jeremy shrugged again. “I dunno dude, maybe he just likes us?” Jeremy reached into his pocket. “Oh yeah, got you something.” He pulled out a keychain with a small, grey rock attached to it. Michael found himself transfixed on it, slightly unwillingly. “It’s a keychain made from a rock from the moon. I found it in a garage sale and thought you might like it.”

Rolling the small rock over in his hand once he took the keychain, Michael felt his chest swell as he looked back at Jeremy then. “Dude, you didn’t need to get me this, it’s not even my birthday. Thanks though, I love it... Is this the surprise you were talking about?” Michael couldn’t help but find his gaze returning to his gift, and he cursed the stupid eclipse coming up. It was probably why he was so transfixed.

“Nope, I just wanted to spoil you a little.” Jeremy beamed. “Plus, I thought it was appropriate considering the eclipse.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Michael said around a grin, though he rubbed his eyes as he finally managed to tear himself away from the rock to look at Jeremy. He put the keychain in the same pocket as his keys (he could put it on there later). “What’s the surprise though? You can give me a hint because I won’t deal with the ‘if I tell you, then it won’t be a surprise’ bull this time.”

“Fine,” Jeremy groaned. “It’s something totally out of left field, and it involves someone else. And no one got hurt or angry when I organised it, we were all mature adults.” That... Michael thought he knew who was involved but it slipped away suddenly. Damned eclipse.

“Thank you. Even if I’m even more curious now, my mind is satisfied for now knowing that,” he said as he leaned back in the chair he was in. “Another question: are you going to have any more surprises you’re gonna pull outta your sleeve? Like nice keychain kind?”

“Maybe.” He smirked, nuzzling against Michael. “Also, check it. We can go talk to Brooke and Jake now, teacher’s done.”

Michael looked up, seeing that Mr. Iwata was in fact done giving whatever kids needed to know for today was. Shit, he should’ve been paying attention to that. Either way, Jeremy waved at Brooke and Jake and _they_ came over to them then, grabbing the last few chairs lining the back wall of the classroom to sit by them.

“How’d you guys get out of Reyes’ homeroom?” Brooke asked as she sat in front of Michael, Jake in front of Jeremy.

“Jeremy said he cancelled it? So he’s either running late today or he’s sick and not showing up,” Michael said as a small cacophony of students mingling with each other began to erupt in the classroom.

Jeremy shrugged. “Reyes was here and he looked fine, but when I spoke to him this morning, he told me homeroom was cancelled. So I figured, why not come and spend it with you guys.”

Jake beamed, his metaphorical tail wagging. “That was a great idea, dude.” Jeremy, surprisingly, took Jake’s fist bump happily, not a (fondly) sarcastic eye roll in sight. He even did the dorky explosion thing with it too. Jake looked like_ he_ might explode with happiness.

Michael couldn’t help but furrow his brows in confusion at that. Was that even allowed, a teacher suddenly cancelling homeroom just because? It didn’t seem like it, and Brooke’s puzzled expression help solidify that in his head. “I mean, as long as he doesn’t get in trouble, I guess,” Michael said as Brooke went to rest her feet in his lap like she usually did when they sat across from each other.

The rest of the now shared homeroom went smoothly, just with the occasional odd comment from Jeremy. Michael found that, while it was still creepy, he was slowly growing used to it. He didn’t like that fact.

What _did_ surprise him was the fact that Jeremy didn’t split off from Michael and Brooke for their science lesson they had second. Jeremy had science the same period, but in a different group. Mr. Marcus wasn’t any better than he had been in middle school, or in freshman year, according to Jeremy.

"Yeah, I know he sucks, but he's still your teacher and not Ms. Mann," Michael pointed out as he walked with Brooke on his right, Jeremy on his left. "You can't just ditch and come to our class, even if we're learning the same thing."

“Well why not? I’ll ask and see what Ms. Mann says.” A small pause, and it seemed like Jeremy was almost listening to something. “She’s part kelpie, isn’t she?

Michael raised a confused brow then. "I think so, a Recent or Distant... Why?"

Jeremy grinned. “Just curious. It means she might be affected by the eclipse too, so I wanted to know.” He shrugged, looking _too _innocent.

That _definitely_ set off Michael's radar, and he tried to think on why it did, but he got a slight headache trying to do that. Great. He'd need to take some Advil that he had in his backpack when they got to his science class. "Yeah, everyone's sort of being at least a_ little _affected by it, but she'll be more affected than non-moon associated people."

“Well it's an important one.” Jeremy sure was shrugging a lot today. “Makes sense.”

When they arrived, Jeremy wandered over to Ms. Mann and started talking to her. She looked a little annoyed at first, but as soon as he brushed against her arm, very casually, she relaxed and started smiling as she spoke. Jeremy came and sat next to Michael, grinning.

Michael had to bring a third stool over to the table so Jeremy could sit with him and Brooke. Michael sat in the middle again, mirroring how they were walking out in the hallway. "How the _hell_ did you get Ms. Mann to agree to that?" he asked as he saw his teacher pick up the school phone and call someone (it sounded like it was Mr. Marcus). Brooke nodded along to Michael's question, looking just as confused as Michael felt.

Ms. Man cleared her throat, and any focus on Jeremy was diverted to her. “Now, I’m going to be handing out worksheets. You need to fill them out and return them in the next ten minutes, and I’ll hand them back with a grade. These don’t count towards your_ final _grade, but they will be mentioned in your quarterly report.” Michael filled out his diligently once the quizzes were handed out. It was challenging, but he felt like he did alright.

Class passed otherwise without incident, but Michael couldn’t help but feel a little unsettled. Normally, Ms. Mann was careful to ask everyone a question, or at least every table. Except for today because she missed his table entirely. And when he got his quiz back, there were no marks on it, only an ‘A’ slapped in the corner with the smiley face Ms. Mann always drew for good grades.

As she told everyone to pack up to get ready for the bell in a few minutes, Michael couldn't help but look over his paper he got back. He was _sure_ he got at least one wrong, and when he checked his notes, he saw he _did _get the second question wrong. He wanted to correct her, even if it meant he got a lower grade, but Brooke nudged him first to ask him what he got.

"I got a perfect score, but I got number two wrong," he mentioned, showing his paper to Brooke. She frowned as she looked over her own paper, showing that she answered the same for him and got it marked wrong. "It's not fair that I got it right and you didn't. I'm gonna go tell her before class ends-"

“No point, guys. She literally just said she’s got to leave so class is over now,” Jeremy replied mildly. “Maybe tell her Monday?”

Michael hesitated before sighing and circling number two with his own pen. "Yeah, I'm going to, 'cause that's not fair to Brooke," he muttered out before putting the rest of his stuff in his backpack.

"Thanks Mikey."

"Of course, Brooke."

Jeremy stood without a word, looking almost satisfied. He had a one hundred percent too, but Michael could see all his answers were right, which was weird because Jeremy had been struggling with this topic.

“Let’s get to our next class, yeah?” Jeremy suggested, still smiling. His eyes looked even more dazed.

"Yeah, of course," Michael said, tugging his backpack on before giving Brooke a quick hug goodbye. "See you at lunch, Brooke."

"See ya, Mikey." Before he could pull back, as the hug lingered, she quickly whispered, "Something's up with him," at a volume only Michael could hear. When he did pull back, Michael nodded, still smiling at Brooke, as he went to go stand by Jeremy.

"Let's get ready to suffer until lunch," Michael joked, still giving Jeremy a smile.

The rest of the day was even weirder. Jeremy somehow ended up in half of Michael’s classes that they didn’t usually share, and Michael was transferred to Jeremy’s class for the other half. By the time lunch was over, Michael had stopped questioning it. Besides, it was nice to spend so much time with his best friend.

Speaking of lunch, Jeremy had somehow managed to get Seven-Eleven slushies delivered so they were waiting in the cafeteria for them both when they got to lunch. _And_ he had organised some of Michael’s favorite sushi to be delivered too. _That_ surprise had made Michael’s day even better. And Jeremy seemed to only get happier as he gave Michael more and more.

Besides the key ring and the lunch, he also got Michael small trinkets, like a seashell here, a little pack of sweets there, which he gave Michael throughout the day. He couldn’t say he minded, even if his headache had progressively gotten worse.

At some point, Michael had stopped noticing how dazed Jeremy was, instead focusing on how happy he seemed to be. And he started writing off the coincidences as just a strange day, maybe because of the upcoming eclipse. Not to mention, Jeremy had been really cuddly and Michael was really starting to enjoy it. He loved being close to Jeremy, as much and as often as possible.

Jeremy was wrapped around him now, dragging him towards the parking lot at the end of the day, chattering excitedly.

“It’s time for your surprise, Miki!”

Oh, he had almost forgotten about the huge surprise! He let Jeremy stay wrapped around his arm as he dragged him to where his car was (which was a lot better parked today since he ended with Jeremy's seventh, which was on the side where his car was currently parked). "But you've already given me so much, Remy, I don't need anything else," Michael promised him, even as he kept going. He was eating the last of the pack of Rolos that Jeremy gave him. His headache he had flared up though, and he kept himself from hissing. He didn't want to ruin whatever big surprise that Jeremy set up, even if he had a bad headache and was feeling a little off with his stomach too (just a little, it would pass most likely).

Jeremy guided Michael towards his Cruiser, where he saw someone waiting. It looked like-... Rich Goranski.

Michael almost stopped out of fear, but Jeremy’s gentle guidance kept him going. When Rich saw them, he lit up before looking really guilty. He looked almost... cute? But he was a bully, he couldn’t be _cute_.

“Hey, Rich. Like we practiced, yeah?” Jeremy greeted Rich warmly, his tone gentle and nurturing.

Rich nodded and took a breath.

“I’m really sorry for how I acted yesterday, Michael.” Wait, what? “It was wrong of me to call you anything else, or to say that you’re not stronger than whatever your instincts tell you. I was angry and I took it out on you. And this past year, I’ve been horrible and I want to try again. If you’ll allow it, I’d like to make it up to you and try to maybe be friends?” He sounded small and sincere, which was a first for him. Again, what the hell?

Michael was a bit stunned, and he tried to think this all over but the confusion and his headache and the building nausea wasn't helping him think. Instead, he just said whatever came out of his mouth. "I mean... I don't know if we can be friends right away, you bullied me and did a lot of terrible shit to me and my friends, but if you wanna prove you're past this, then sure. You were really nice freshman year, and I'd rather know that Rich than the one I knew yesterday." Weirdly somewhat eloquent, but it got his general point across…

But what the _fuck_?

“I- er- ended up running into him in the woods yesterday. After the initial freak out, we got talking and sort of... bonded I guess? Figured out some shit and now Rich wants to try again. Prove he’s better now,” Jeremy explained with a grin. He slipped something into Michael’s hand as he spoke. It felt like a butterscotch candy, judging by the feel of the wrapping.

“I mean, if you’re good in Jeremy’s book and eyes, you’re good to me,” Michael said as he ran the candy around in his shut hand. Yup, butterscotch candy. Yum. Jeremy was even sweeter to him than any of the candy he’d had today. Wait, what was he thinking about before? Oh, right, Rich. “But yeah, I won’t just be your friend right away. It takes time, but... I’m glad you learned.”

Rich seemed positively delighted, but something in his eyes looked a little... off. Haunted almost. Like he was scared, but not of Jeremy or Michael, of something else. Michael brushed it off, deciding he could ask Jeremy about it later.

“Well I think we should get home now, Miki. See you later Rich.” Jeremy gave him a cheerful wave and Rich returned it, waving at Michael as he left. “Toss me your keys, I’ll drive us home today. I’m sure your moms won’t mind if I stick around tonight, right?”

“No, they never mind when you come over. You have your own drawer in my dresser,” Michael said, going to take out his keys before stopping. “Wait... you don’t have your license, only your permit. You haven’t even practiced much. _Can_ you even drive?” Despite that worry, a wave of nausea overcame him and he really just wanted Jeremy to drive. He wasn’t sure if he could drive with what just washed over him.

He staggered a little and Jeremy instantly wrapped his arms around him, supporting him with surprising strength (Jeremy was strong, he got in enough fights to prove that, but not normally this strong). “Hey, it’s okay. Trust me, I can drive. Let’s just get you home and get you something to help with that. You look like you might pass out.” Jeremy’s grey eyes looked worried (weren’t they usually blue-green with a little brown in the right eye?), and he was just so warm in the best way. Michael felt safer in Jeremy’s arms, even with this sickness crashing through him.

Michael didn’t hesitate this time, nodding as he took his keys fully out of his pocket and held them for Jeremy. “I... yeah, alright. I trust you,” Michael muttered out, letting out a small groan as he swallowed back another wave of nausea that hit him. Did he eat something bad or did he get a stomach bug or something? Ugh.

Jeremy quickly unlocked the car and helped Michael in, getting him settled. Then they quickly, but carefully drove back to Michael’s house. Jeremy wasn’t just a good driver, he was amazing. Better than Michael by a long shot. When did he get so good?

As soon as they were home, Jeremy got Michael downstairs and into his bed. He texted Ina, who was up in the kitchen, and wrapped around Michael, nuzzling against his back. “Lemme know if I can do anything to help,” he murmured softly.

Michael’s head was spinning. He couldn’t really think of much past the pain and nausea he was feeling and Jeremy being there, helping him. He had been so sweet and kind to him today. If it wasn’t for this gross feeling of pain and sickness, he would’ve had the perfect school day for _sure_.

“I just need you to be here for me, and maybe get some ginger ale,” he muttered out, then hesitated. “Actually, could I...” It sounded stupid, but they were being so clingy and cuddly all today... Maybe he could... “Could I be curled up in your arms? Hearing your heartbeat might help.” He didn’t know what guided him to say that, something he always wanted to do with Jeremy, but he was glad he finally asked.

“Oh...” Jeremy sounded genuinely surprised but somehow really pleased. “Yeah, of course. I would honestly love that...” He sighed happily, guiding Michael to turn over and adjusted himself so Michael was positioned on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. “Er, wait a second.” Jeremy slipped off his shirt and his binder, then threw the shirt back on. He helped Michael get out of his binder too, which helped with the nausea a bit. When Michael rested against Jeremy’s now-soft chest, he could hear the heartbeat ever more clearly. It was wonderful.

Michael couldn’t help but let out a soft hum as he got comfortable, and he smiled at the gentle feeling of Jeremy taking off his glasses. “Thanks, Remy,” he muttered out, shutting his eyes. He felt a bit better like this. A bit of the nausea subsided as he felt completely comfortable, his arm resting gently over Jeremy’s side. “I think the ginger ale can wait ‘til dinner or somethin’...”

Jeremy smiled down at Michael, feeling proud. He’d helped Michael feel better and he was relaxing. _And_ he seemed to like all the surprises Jeremy had been giving him, which is probably why he was feeling so cuddly now.

‘**I’ve been doing** **good, right? This is how to make the world better for him, and to keep him happy with me,**’ he mentally asked the Squip, stroking his fingers through Michael’s hair.

This was perfect, exactly as things should be. He’d been helping everyone to understand all day, with Squip’s help, and even Rich understood. Once the eclipse happened, _everyone_ would understand. And Michael would stay.

‘_You’ve been doing a wonderful job, Jeremy. You just need to keep this up, to keep helping everyone understand and to help and love Michael as you have been. Once he stays, he will be open to any and all the love you have to give him,_’ Squip reassured him. A swell of pride, joy, and some other things Jeremy couldn’t have the brain power to figure out right now filled him as he kept running his fingers through Michael’s hair, even curling along with some of the strands. ‘_Just keep doing as I instruct and you’ll have everything you asked for, everything you wanted._’

‘**And everything Michael actually wants too. That’s the important part,**’ Jeremy confirmed, almost squirming with delight when Squip agreed. Tomorrow, he’d have to run some errands to help more people understand, which would just help Michael more. Honestly, making a deal with the Squip was the best thing Jeremy had ever done in his life, besides apologizing to Michael when they were kids.

“Don’t worry, Miki. I’ll take good care of you. I promise,” Jeremy murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Michael’s head. Michael was already asleep.


	4. Even if It Was Cliche, He Was It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So this is a doozy. Jeremy made a deal he shouldn’t have made (against his will, it seems), and Michael has to step up and save the day. Will he be able to? Will Squip stop being such a major douche and running everything? Read to find out!
> 
> And now, a few words from Mara:
> 
> ‘Hey Lovelies! SO! Jeremy made a deal and something has happened to Michael. Things are pretty terrible now, and with the ecplise about to happen, Michael doesn't have long to save Jeremy. If he can sort out the mess in his head, that is.  
Enjoy!’

When Michael woke up the next day (damn, he really slept long and hard), he still felt quite sick. In fact, the nausea was way worse than before and his pain spread from his head to throughout his whole body. He didn’t want to move at all, whining and whimpering.

Jeremy was sweet though. He was still there when he woke up, restless and in pain. He helped to calm him down, got some ginger ale in him, and made sure he ate plain food that wouldn’t upset him. Michael couldn’t figure out why he felt like this, his head a bit fuzzy, but he just let Jeremy take care of him all the while. He seemed to know what was best.

That care seemed to also include forehead and hair kisses, which Michael definitely didn’t mind. Jeremy just seemed to want to shower him in affection, both platonic and something bordering on more.

Michael melted with every single piece of affection given, eventually leading to him resting his head in Jeremy’s lap as he ran his fingers through his hair. “You’re too good t’me, Remy...”

“You deserve it, Miki,” Jeremy murmured, pressing a kiss to the bridge of his nose. “You deserve everything, and I’m gonna make sure you get it. You deserve to be happy and loved.”

“You don’t need t’do that for me.” Even if there was pain, he felt like he was floating. Jeremy was here, and he was all Michael needed right now. “All I need is you.”

“And you have me, in more ways than you realize,” Jeremy replied softly. Michael wasn’t sure if he was supposed to have heard that last part.

Before he could ask about that though, another wave of pain overtook hum. He whined and curled up, moving himself closer to Jeremy as he leaned into his hand. “I just want this t’stop, Remy...”

“It will, I promise. It’ll pass by tomorrow night.” He paused. “I can sort something out which will help you with this. Make it all go away. But I’ll have to go and run some errands first, okay? I’ll be as quick as I can, I promise, but it’ll help make you feel better.”

Michael didn’t want Jeremy to go, but he wanted all of this to go away... He took one of Jeremy’s hands, intertwining their fingers and squeezing his hand before letting go. “Alright... When will you be back?”

Jeremy sighed heavily. “I don’t know, honestly. I’ll be back before dinner, even if we’re already past lunch. But other than that, I’m not sure. There’s a lot to do to make this work.” Another pause, and Jeremy cocked his head like he was listening to something. “If you focus on me, anything to do with me, it’ll help with the pain. Focus on either me or the moon, because that will numb it.” Jeremy pressed a kiss to Michael’s forehead before getting up and heading to the door. “Be back as quick as I can, Miki.”

Michael couldn’t help the soft whine that escaped him, as he had to hold onto his bedding so he wouldn’t reach out for Jeremy. “OK Remy,” he muttered out. A phrase he always wanted to say to Jeremy since he came out, since he knew his crush since freshman year had a chance of being more than that, arose in his mind to say. Before he could think to utter it, Jeremy was gone.

He curled up into a small ball, within himself, as he reached for his phone. That could be a good distraction. He needed to check up on some of his apps and do his daily check-in.

Michael had barely turned down the brightness on his phone (it was making his headache _worse_) when it buzzed. It was a text from Brooke, asking how he was feeling and if he had figured out what was up with Jeremy.

What was up with Jeremy? He had been nothing but sweet, kind, and loving to him, what did she mean by that? Michael text her that exact thought before switching apps to check Pocket Camp. He needed those Leaf Tickets from his log-in bonus.

[DairyorDeath] umm, yes???

[DairyorDeath] hes been convincing people of shit that he shouldnt be able to he looked sick yesterday and hes been talking weirdly

[DairyorDeath] plus he befriended rich of all people who does that in one afternoon??? No one!

[DairyorDeath] we need to talk about this can you come over?

Michael read all of that over, about ready to defend Jeremy until he got struck with how weird all of it was. Everything he took in with being with Jeremy, his odd little quirks (not in a good way) of the past day, and how he seemed to get sick in a way he hadn’t before. How had he not realized it until n-

Jeremy was gone. Jeremy had been with him all day yesterday and today. Until now.

[WakkaTheWakka] Brooke it all just hit me right now holy shit????

[WakkaTheWakka] I’m coming over rn have ur doors ready and open and shit cause I’m just gonna walk right in

[DairyorDeath] Jeremy gave you stuff right?

[DairyorDeath] bring something he gave you I can check it out for magic

[DairyorDeath] door is unlocked just touch and itll open

[WakkatTheWakka] tysm Brooke

[WakkaTheWakka] alsooo im not feeling too hot sooo be warned

Well, now he had to get up and go there. He sat up in his bed, a wave of intense nausea hitting him. He had to grip tightly onto the bedspread to keep himself from getting sick. Eventually, he was able to calm his stomach enough for him to stand, albeit a bit wobbly.

Well, this was going to be a fun walk to Brooke’s house.

Slowly, Michael made his way to the stairs. He didn’t even try to put on his binder, he’d need as much freedom and as many advantages as he could get. The sleep bra would have to work for now.

Michael grabbed his keys as he walked passed the hook by the door. When his hand came in contact with his new keychain, however, he stiffened and found a sort of fog wanting to descend on him again, the desire to curl up and wait for Jeremy. And maybe stare at the moon rock keychain. It was so pretty. Like Jeremy. What was he doing again?

He was just grabbing his keychain so he could look at it and wait. That way he could look at the moon and think of Jeremy. Yeah, he just needed t-

[DairyorDeath] don’t forget to keep whatever thing you get on you and not in your hand just in case

[DairyorDeath] and be careful if you aren’t feeling too good

Oh shit, right, he was going to Brooke’s! He quickly stuffed the keys in his sweats pocket, toed on his flip flops, and left his house. Before he left, he made sure to call to Ina, shutting the door behind himself.

Well, it was normally a fifteen minute walk to Brooke’s on a good day. Time to see how long it would take him now.

Forty minutes later, Michael finally made his way into Brooke’s house. The door swung open easily thanks to the enchantment she’d put on it, and it was wonderfully cool inside. He purred softly as he basically face planted on the nearest couch, curling up as he slipped off his flip flops.

“Oh my god, Michael! You should have told me you were this bad, I would have come to you!” Brooke was suddenly next to him, keeping her voice down as she started digging around in a nearby basket. “Here, drink this. It’ll help numb the symptoms a little.”

“Sorry,” he managed to mutter out as he took the vile, already uncorked for him. He shifted to be able to drink it before returning to his previous position. “I thought to just walk since I couldn’t drive...”

Brooke took the vial back and put it aside. “It’s fine, Michael, I just don’t want you getting hurt or getting worse... It’ll take a minute for the potion to kick in, what did you bring? I can start the analysis while we wait, then we can talk.”

Michael reached into his pocket to pull out the keys when his hand brushed against the moon rock again.

He relaxed, a blissful smile overtaking his small, pained frown. That’s right, just think of the moon, think of tomorrow. Think of Jerem-

Brooke snatched his keys away and after his initial growl, Michael realized he’d been zoning out again. “You need to be more careful than that, Michael. It’s a moon rock, which could be dangerous for you if it’s got some dark magic in it.”

“Sorry, I was just getting it out. It was the first thing Remy gave me yesterday,” Michael muttered out as he curled up even more so on Brooke’s couch. “Probably not best for me to touch it anymore. Remy said to think of him or the moon if I was missing him after he left, so it’s gotta be bad.” His head hurt too much still for him to think past what he was saying. “D’you have something for me to bury my face under or into without me suffocatin’?”

Brooke grabbed a light blanket off the back of the couch and held it out to him, studying the moon rock carefully. “This definitely has magic in it, and it’s not good magic. It’s... fuck, it’s evil, no two ways about it. And it seems to extend beyond just this rock.” Her hands were sparking as she studied it. “It seems to go all the way to the _moon_. No wonder you’re having so hard of a time. The moon is possessed and while your body knows the possession is bad, it’s trying to fight it off to help the moon while also giving you your first Moon Sickness to make you _want_ to help it. Probably done subconsciously too, on the moon’s part. They’re telling you the extra magic in it’s normal magic is bad.”

Michael frowned as he listened, taking it in as he groaned, another wave of nausea worse than before taking him. He just hoped whatever Brooke gave him kicked in soon. “So basically, the moon is possessed and my body’s trying to help but it thinks the magic that’s bad from it is good? And that in itself is fucking myself over more? Well, it makes sense when I think about the moon that I’d get into a weird blissful state, but why would my mind go to the moon _and_ Jeremy when that ha-“

Wait…

“Brooke... you don’t think-“

“I mean... he’s the right age...” Brooke muttered. “And he’s trans. All the moon’s have been trans men since the first...” She looped the key over her hand and grabbed some paper and a pencil. “Quick, when was Jeremy born? The _exact_ date and time if you know it.”

Michael racked his brain, pushing through the headache. “Umm... five thirty-five pm on December twenty-first.”

Brooke cut him off. “That’s sunset. He was born exactly at sunset. And... exactly nine months after the last moon died. To the day.” She sounded like she was in awe. “Jeremy... Jeremy’s the Moon. We found the missing Moon.”

“I... You have to be shitting me,” Michael muttered out as he slowly wrapped the blanket he had around himself then, partially burying his face into it. “I mean, it makes sense with everything going on and some little things of the past that have happened-... Holy _shit_, so many things make sense now...”

“Tell me later. For now, we have to help Jeremy. Whatever is in him is probably going to use the power of the eclipse to boost themselves, which means Jeremy is in danger.” The headache and the nausea lessened when Michael heard those words. He had to help Jeremy!

“I can make a blessing to clean out the thing, I just-“ Brooke cut herself off with a pained gasp. “Shit, it found me. It’s seen me!”

“Wait, what?” Michael sat up as quick as he could then, looking around and patting himself down. “You need something to bless. Uh- um-“ He felt in his zipper hoodie pocket (thank god he tossed this on in the long run) and felt the small glass bottle of Mountain Dew Red. This has been _another_ gift Jeremy got him. He quickly unzipped the pocket and handed it to Brooke. “Here, use this.”

Brooke grabbed it, managing to hold it without dropping it despite her groans and whines of pain. She muttered some words in a language Michael didn’t know (it sounded like Gaelic), and the Mountain Dew Red began fizzing in its bottle and glowing softly.

“Take this and get Jeremy to drink it. I don’t care how, but he has to. It’s the only w-“ Brooke collapsed as Michael took the bottle, her whole body going limp. She laid in a heap on the floor, whimpering before letting out what sounded almost like a happy sigh.

Michael stared at her with wide eyes, quickly zipping the bottle back into his hoodie zipper pocket. He didn’t know what to do as exhaustion from all the pain and nausea hit him... so he reached down, slowly and carefully, and poked at her (he blamed his exhausted shit brain for this). “Brooke?” he carefully asked, his voice soft and cautious.

Brooke hummed softly before sitting up, giggling a little. “I think I must have fallen asleep while talking.” She sounded almost drunk, and Michael could see the slight shimmer of grey in her otherwise green eyes, almost like a reflection. “I’m sorry, Michael. What was I saying?” Her words were over pronounced and she just seemed to radiate wrong. “You’re looking a little peaky, Michael. Don’t worry, I’ll call Jeremy to come pick you up.”

Fuck, alright, he needed to think on his feet. “Jeremy said he was busy doing errands, I don’t wanna interrupt him,” Michael managed, curling up a bit more on himself as he looked at his friend. “He said they were very important to get done. I can try walking back home, I’ve already troubled you enough-“

“Don’t be silly, you look like you can barely walk. I’ll drive you home. Wouldn’t want our best boy getting hurt now, would we?” Brooke nodded seriously, then giggled again. Michael grabbed his keys from the floor when she rubbed at her eyes tiredly. Also, why was Brooke being so gentle? She was possessed now, right? By a demon or something. Shouldn’t she be acting evil and mean?

Then again, Jeremy was possessed and he was acting really sweet to Michael, but almost indifferent to anyone else. Did that mean...?

Jeremy made a deal with a demon, more than likely unknowingly, for _him_.

Fuck.

“I- I guess. Thanks Brooke,” Michael managed to get out, slowly peeling himself out of the blanket and sitting himself up. The waves of nausea slowly seeped in then. Was the demon possessing Brooke now dulling her magic slowly? God damnit-

Wait, was the demon purposefully trying to taint him? Why would it want to do that though?

He was too tired and the pain was (very slowly) coming back, so it was too hard to think it through right now. He could later, after he saved Jeremy and made him drink the blessed old soda. And people said his hobby was useless and a waste of time.

“C’mon. Let’s get you home.” Brooke was surprisingly gentle with him, even more so than normal, and she was a sweetheart normally.

The drive was in silence, and Michael couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. Brooke was giving off a weird vibe, being totally lost to the demon but also somehow resisting. It made no sense, but Michael didn’t have enough brain power to question it.

They pulled into Michael’s driveway. “Now, Michael, this is important. You _have_ to stay close to Jeremy during the eclipse tomorrow. If you don’t, you’ll lose yourself totally to the Moon Sickness and even your strong will won’t be able to overpower your instincts.” Was this a clue from the real Brooke? It seemed like it. Michael could figure it out later, when he could think.

Michael nodded regardless, his head and body feeling heavy then. “I will,” he reassured her, raising his hands to rub hard against his aching eyes. “I’ll stay close to him.” There was a look of approval in her eyes, and Michael wasn’t sure if it was the demon, Brooke, or both giving him that look.

Brooke hopped out of the car and scurried around to Michael’s door, opening it for him. “Hey, hun, let’s get your beautiful self inside, yeah?” Without waiting for an answer, Brooke reached into his pocket and grabbed the keys (nothing else thankfully) and, while helping Michael stand, unlocked his front door. She guided him all the way downstairs and got him set in bed. “There you go, hun. And here, have your keys back. The moon rock should help you sleep,” she murmured, stroking his hair and pressing the keychain straight against his palm. The calming waves rolling off of it hit him immediately. “That’s right, Michael. Let Jeremy’s power put you to sleep for the night. Tomorrow, you’ll be all his, and everyone will be happy and love you as they should.”

He wanted to say something back, anything, but the calming and soothing waves from the moon rock were almost too overwhelming. Add in the fact he was pillowed around his head by his pillow pile and that Brooke was stroking his hair in just the right way and he was a goner. The demon controlling her probably knew that.

Still, he tried, but the blissful feelings were too strong for him to really say what he wanted to say. Instead, he muttered out a sleepy, “G’night,” before the darkness of unconsciousness took him over.

Michael awoke feeling soft and calm. His head felt all fluffy, like he was lying in a pile of pillows. It was nice. The moon in the sky, ready to blot out the sun, also felt nice. Michael only had to wait a few hours, then he’d be with Jeremy.

Where was Jeremy? Michael looked around as best he could, but he suddenly realized that Jeremy had spent the whole night curled around him, nuzzling against him and showering him in kisses, only platonic for now. Michael should go find Jeremy and give him a really non platonic kiss. That would be nice. He giggled a little at the thought. Michael wanted to romance the Moon.

He couldn’t help but laugh as he realized how he was like that first Bakunawa, loving the Moon and the Moon (hopefully) loving him back. They would have a happy end though. A very happy ending. Oh, it was going to be amazing.

He didn’t want to get up, but he wanted to go find Jeremy. Michael had himself sit up then, stretching his arms above his head as he made sure to hold on tight to Jeremy’s keychain he gave him! He couldn’t ever drop or lose that. It was too special. Technically, it was a part of Jeremy. No wonder he loved it so much! God, Jeremy was so sappy, giving a piece of himself to Michael! He was so sappy and silly and lovely and adorable.

Michael wondered if Jeremy knew he was the Moon. It didn’t seem like it, considering that he’d never told Michael before and he’d speak about the Moon as a separate person. Which meant Michael could tell him! He’d get to tell his Moon who he was, and help him get happy forever. Because Michael wouldn’t leave Jeremy ever. He’d never leave his Moon. He curled himself around the keys protectively. No one could take this away from him, he had to keep it close just in case. He had to keep Jeremy close. Had to go find Jeremy. Find Jeremy. _Jeremy_.

He needed to be with Jeremy. Brooke told him to be with Jeremy, right? Yeah, so he needed to go find him.

As Michael sat up, holding on tight to the keys, he felt something shift and hit against his stomach. What? Looking down, he saw a lump in his zipper pocket of his hoodie. Why was this here? _What_ was here?... Heh, _Heere_, like Jeremy’s last name.

He unzipped the pocket and saw the soda Jeremy got him Friday as a gift! Oh, he was thirsty anyway, he should drink some of it before he went to see J-

As soon as he touched the bottle, clarity rushed through him. It hit him like a truck, and he held on tight to keep a hold on it. He dropped the keys, letting out a grunt even as he felt his mind take a one-eighty.

Michael remembered everything that his brain had been blocking, including how nauseous and achy he felt. Moving would be a challenge now that he was aware of it again. He whined and squirmed a little as they pushed back in. Well that was something he could have done without.

Michael had to find Jeremy, before the eclipse happened and he lost himself to his instincts, where he’d only want to curl up with his Moon... no, focus! He had to get Jeremy to drink the soda to save them all, but especially Jeremy. Where would he be? Michael knew he wasn’t back here, wasn’t anywhere nearby. How he knew, he wasn’t certain (maybe because Jeremy was the Moon and Michael had a little Moon Sickness after all?) but he knew. Maybe if he just followed the tug in his gut, he’d find Jeremy. God, he sure hoped so.

With that, Michael slowly sat up and left the bed. He winced as he held onto the bottle like it was his lifeline (honestly, at this point, Michael was sure it was the only thing keeping his head clear). Even if it hurt, he got himself up the stairs, got his flip flops on again, and walked out. It didn’t matter if he had his keys or not right now. He’d either save Jeremy or get fucked over.

He felt his gut telling him to go towards the mall. It was a half an hour walk normally... Well, this was going to be a fun trek.

Still, he followed the pull, finding the streets strangely empty. It made his journey easier, but certainly didn’t help keep him relaxed. He held he drink tightly, knowing for sure now that it was protecting him.

Over an hour and a half later, barely an hour until the eclipse, Michael arrived at the mall. It was packed, but all the ‘shoppers’ were stood still, staring up at the roof of the building in almost awe. That had to be where Jeremy was.

This was so fucking creepy.

If he wasn’t going to save Jeremy (and maybe the world), Michael would have ran like hell away. He took a few steps forward then, and everyone nearby turned to look right. At. Him.

Whispers started, and before Michael could walk away, the people started to part like the fucking Red Sea for him. Oh. Hell. No.

He looked around and saw there would probably be no other way to make it to Jeremy in time, so he walked forward, letting everyone walk away and part. They all had those same grey eyes and eerie smiles that Brooke had, that Jeremy had.

“Go to him.”

“Go home to him, bakunawa.”

“Buwan is waiting.”

“Go to buwan, beloved one.”

“He is waiting.”

The whispers surrounded him, hissing in his ear and creeping up his spine like an ice cold shiver. Michael couldn’t help but whine in fear at the sound of them. This was what Jeremy, what the _demon_ wanted. Michael had one shot or else he’d fall into the demon’s trap, into the demon’s clutches, and fall into place in its plan, whatever that was. God, he hoped Jeremy was okay.

Despite not knowing that, he hoped he would help Jeremy be alright after all of this. He took heavy breaths as he walked, being lead through the Menlo Park mall and up to the roof access stairs. Not knowing what he’d see, Michael tried to block everyone else out as he held on tight to the Red in one hand, the railing of the stairs in the other, and walked up.

His progress was slow, he was finding it harder and harder to move as he got closer to where Jeremy was. By the time he made it up the stairs and onto the roof, forty minutes had passed and he felt like he was moving through molasses.

Jeremy stood by the edge of the roof, staring up at the sky. He was dressed in all white, and he seemed paler than usual. His hair had white streaks in it. When he turned, his eyes looked silvery grey.

“Miki! You made it! You’re just in time, it’s almost at full strength so soon everything will be perfect!” Jeremy beamed. His smile looked detached and almost crazed. He was _not _okay right now.

“Maybe it will be for the demon possessing you, but not for you,” Michael got out as he held the bottle against his chest, walking a few steps closer to Jeremy. “You aren’t even_ you_ right now, Jeremy! You haven’t been you for a few days now, and I want _you_ back!”

Jeremy frowned, looking confused and a little hurt. “But... I _am_ me. And he’s been helping me, helping _everyone_ to understand! He promised,” Jeremy agreed. There was no heat behind the words, more like Jeremy was begging Michael to understand.

“I saw how he’s helping everyone ‘understand,’ Remy. I saw it yesterday with Brooke, when we figured it out. It took her over, possessed her too, and became insistent and needy with caring for me. She wasn’t herself anymore! She was calling me ‘_our_ best boy’ and complimenting the hell out of me. Brooke wasn’t herself, and you aren’t yourself right now either.” Michael tried to get Jeremy to understand, to hear him truly past the fog in his mind that the demon had to be causing.

Jeremy blinked owlishly before shaking his head. “But you_ are_ the best, Miki. The best person. Brooke just gets it now.” He rubbed at his cheeks, which were a little red. His paler skin made the blush even more noticeable than normal. “I’ve always thought that. Squip hasn’t changed that at all.” A shudder ran through Jeremy. “Also figured out what? What was there to figure out?”

Well, at least he was getting _somewhere_. “We know why Squip came to you and made a deal with you right now.” He took a few steps forward, shakier than last time. “Why I feel so sick and shitty, why only the thought of you and the moon can calm me down, why when I hold that keychain you gave me, I can only think of you.” His nausea was catching up, the aches and pains he felt almost overwhelming. He was only halfway to Jeremy too, to where he was on the edge of the roof.

“You’re the Moon, Jeremy.”

Jeremy almost stumbled at hearing that, eyes going wide with confusion. “That’s not true. I can’t be... the Moon.” He shook his head, as if trying to banish the thought. “Squip is helping me. He’s helping everyone understand how amazing you are and helping me be better so you’ll never want to fly away. I’m sorry, but I’ve always been scared ever since I found out you could. So he’s helping me be better. That’s why he’s here. He wants to help.” Jeremy smiled hopefully at Michael, eyes slipping to be even more dazed than before.

“No, that’s not what that fucker wants,” Michael almost yelled. “And you _are_ the Moon! You were easily able to sway everyone with some tie to the moon, you’re gaining so much power right now because of the eclipse, especially the special anniversary eclipse, and your appearance is even changing, Jeremy!” He was close to a third away from Jeremy when he felt his legs shake, ready to give out.

It was almost the apex of the eclipse, only five minutes max. He had to get to Jeremy! “I would never fly away from you Jeremy because you’re the Moon! Haven’t you ever noticed how anytime I wanted to stay in the water, whether it be the pool or the fucking tub when we were seven, I would only listen to _you_? Anytime you called for me, all of my instincts went silent. _You_ brought me back to clarity. You always brought me back, Remy.”

“N-no...” Jeremy was shivering and the grey in his eyes were flickering to something closer to silver. “I’m... I’m not. I’m not special... not magic. I can’t be. I’m just me. I can’t be the Moon.” He sounded so lost, so broken, but he was fighting it. Jeremy was trying to listen. “Miki, I can’t be. I’m not special like you are.” He sounded close to begging. He took a step closer to Michael.

“You are special, you’ve always been special. You drew in Jake and Brooke, they wanted to talk to you. The moon has ties and draws in lots of creatures associated under it,” Michael pointed out. “Look at yourself if you have to. Your hair has white streaks in it and your skin is paler than normal, but in a way that reminds me of moonlight.”

His knees gave out from under him, but Michael managed to keep his shaky hold on the bottle. If he lost it, if he didn’t get Jeremy to drink it, they’d be fucked. “You’re Jeremiah Marshall Heere. You’ve stood up for me for years, you’ve been your unapologetic self, and you’ve never left my side. I could never ask for a better best friend. I could never live without you, leave you, because you are the Moon. I would go to look and just turn right back to you, Jeremy! Because you_ are_ the god damn Moon!”

“I... I am? And... you’re not going to fly away?” Jeremy asked, his eyes wide and his voice small. He closed the gap between them even further. “You want to stay with me already?” God, he sounded so lost.

“I wanted to stay with you always before Squip came into the picture, long before then,” Michael admitted. “I’d be lost without you, which is why I’m never flying away from you.”

As he spoke, he felt the overwhelming waves of pain coursing through him. The Squip demon was_ not_ happy. He felt tears forming, now streaming down his face as he tried to use his arms to help the bottle stay close, pressed against his chest. He only had seconds before he’d drop it and be lost.

“Jeremy, I’m sorry I couldn’t save you in time. I am. And I’m sorry I’m telling you like this, but I need to before I’m gone, while I’m still me.”

He felt his grip lose the bottle, and he felt it drop out of his hold.

“I love you, Remy.”

Jeremy watched as the bottle fell from Michael’s grip and rolled away, somehow not smashing from the impact.

Then Michael collapsed, spasming and whimpering before falling limp.

“MICHAEL!” Jeremy screeched in a panic, launching himself forwards and curling around him. He felt Squip leave his head for now, but he didn’t care. Michael was hurt. Michael needed him. “Michael, Miki, what happened, are you alright? Please, answer me,” Jeremy whimpered as he pulled Michael to face upwards and onto his lap.

He felt Michael shift in his hold, in his lap, as he groaned. The groan was short-lived though, as a grin overtook his face, a giddy one. Michael let out a small giggle, eventually becoming what sounded like an almost drunk laugh escaping him.

Michael slowly opened his eyes, grinning goofily up at Jeremy. Except his eyes weren’t the warm brown he knew and loved. They were grey. “‘M better than alright, ‘m great!” He laughed again as he tossed his arms up into the air, his eyes staying locked right on Jeremy.

“Wh-what?” What had happened to Michael? What had Jeremy done? “What do you mean? _Why_?”

Michael’s grey eyes locked right on his own eyes then as he reached up, as if in awe, and held Jeremy’s cheeks in his hands. “Because you’re both, Remy! You’re the Moon and you, and y’re technically t’ocean too. I don’t have to choose! I do-on’t have toooo!” Michael laughed again, snorting this time, as he gave him his goofy, lopsided grin. It was all off though, he was off, even his smile. It was like someone shifting everything one inch off of where it normally was in a room.

Jeremy reached down and cupped one of Michael’s cheeks. “God... I’m so sorry, Miki. I get it now and I’m so sorry.” This is what Michael saw, Jeremy as himself but not. It was horrible and terrifying (and tempting but Jeremy forced himself to ignore that). “I’m sorry I did this to you. I... I gotta fix it. Will that drink, the- uh- Mountain Dew Red. Will that fix this? Please, you have to tell me.” Jeremy was close to tears.

At the question, Michael cocked his head to the side. In all other circumstances, Jeremy would have internally fawned over how cute it looked. Right now, it was horrifying. “Whuh? No, no drink. Don’t drink that, just stay here w’me!” He leaned into Jeremy’s hand, nuzzling it and even pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand. “Just me! I won’t fly away, I’d never fly away when you’re all of ‘em.”

Jeremy whimpered from that small kiss. He had to get that bottle. If Michael was trying to sway him while influenced by Squip, it had to be the way out. He looked up and around, spotting the bottle a few steps away. Michael was clinging, but Jeremy could probably wiggle out.

Except as he thought that, a bolt of energy surged through him. For a moment, it was overwhelmingly strong, like Jeremy could do anything. The eclipsed has started. Then he felt his bones turn to jello and he collapsed forward, flopping on top of a very happy Michael (he wanted to cry). Above him stood Squip, looking beyond pleased with himself.

“Well now Jeremy, you’ve gotten what you’ve wanted. Everyone understands Michael now, he will never leave you, and Michael’s wishes are fulfilled. He wants to stay with you and never leave.” The smile he gave that once seemed beautiful and breathtaking was now creepy and unsettling; regardless of that, it was still as powerful- no, even more powerful than when Jeremy first seen it. “Now, I believe it is time for you to pay_ your _end of the deal to me since I have so kindly helped you.”

“N-no. This isn’t what I wanted. It isn’t _him_,” Jeremy whimpered, unable to stop the slight tilt of his head as Michael nuzzled and kissed at his jaw. He was exhausted and hurting, he couldn’t help it. “What do you want from me?”

“I want what you have- your power. You have already been giving it to me, letting me use it to help you, and now I want it for my own. After all, you kept saying how you were useless, had no powers, so I’ll promise I’ll keep it that way for you.” Michael pressed a lingering kiss to his jaw, right on its underside. Jeremy couldn’t help but gasp at that. “And don’t worry, I’ll keep my end of the deal still. I’ll just make sure you and your bakunawa are together still. Isn’t that what you want? To stay together forever?” Squip asked Michael, his tone turning a bit more condescending yet caring and sincere.

“More than anything. I can’t leave him, never,” Michael promised, nodding along as well with that vapid smile. “Thank you, Squip, and thank you, Remy! Oh, I love you _so_ much, buwan!”

Buwan. Moon. Jeremy was the moon. Michael believed that and so did Squip. Everything was telling him that he _was_. He couldn’t ignore the facts.

Jeremy was the Moon.

As soon as he thought that, believed the words, it was like a switch had been flipped in his head. Memories of past lives, foggy and faint but real, danced in his head, just out of his direct reach. Magic, long dormant in his soul, sparked and awakened, sending currents of muted energy through him. The last color drained out of Jeremy as he became the pale boy once more, the one who had first come to earth.

The eclipse was still happening, the moon still covered the sun. Jeremy remembered last time this had happened, the last time he cradled a bakunawa he loved as the sun was blotted out by him. He remembered how to use it.

“I am the Moon,” Jeremy murmured, pressing a kiss to Michael’s forehead. “I am the Moon and you want to take him from me again. My bakunawa. You’re taking him from me.” Jeremy turned his furious eyes to Squip, who looked stunned. “You want my power? Take it.” Jeremy drew as much energy as he had access to into himself, more than Squip could absorb at once.

Squip was overwhelmed, Jeremy knew that much. He hissed as he took a step back, dropping down to a knee as his form shifted, fluctuating between being too powerful and too weak, seeming unable to balance himself out. “N-no, you little _brat_,” he spat out, words like venom as he seemed to try to get back up. “You will_ not_ ruin my plans that I’ve been working so hard on, not at the last minute.” He took a shaky step towards the bottle of Red.

“A brat, am I?” Jeremy asked, reaching out with powers he didn’t quite know how to use. He felt the liquid in the bottle, blessed with feminine magic. _His_ type of magic. He called to it, and the magic responded, the bottle rolling neatly into Jeremy’s waiting hand. “I think you’ll find I’m a little too old to count as a brat anymore. If anyone’s a brat, it’s _you_.” He grinned, sending another wave of power at Squip, forcing him to his knees properly. Now all Jeremy had to do was drink.

Before he could drink it, Jeremy felt a hand resting against his own. Jeremy looked down to see Michael there, whining and squirming to get closer to him, his face. His hands reached up and cupped Jeremy’s cheeks. “Remy, you don’t need t’do this. Everyone’s listening to you, no one’ll bother us anymore, won’t bother me anymore, and I’ll never fly away. Let’s just be together, please.” He moved closer, their faces inching closer together. His grin was too off, his eyes too vacant and grey, his tone not right, too sickly sweet and bubbly and drunken.

“Jeremy, I love you.”

Jeremy took a small breath as he gently nuzzled against Michael’s hands. He felt safe here. Safe and happy. Which is why he had to do this, protect this. Jeremy leant forward and rubbed their noses together sweetly, and Michael looked hopeful.

“I love you, Michael. I have for a long time,” he murmured. “Which is exactly why I need you back.” Jeremy ripped his face from Michael’s gentle grip and threw his head back. In a swift motion, he downed the contents of more than half the bottle before it was swatted away. He shot Michael a tired grin, heart breaking at how horrified Michael looked.

“No, Jeremy, think about what you’re _sacrificing_!” Squip practically screamed as Michael stared.

His hands recaptured Jeremy’s face, holding him in that same gentle grip. “Remy, ‘re you alright? I told you not t’drink that. What if I fly away now?”

“Then I’ll come after you,” Jeremy murmured, thoughts beginning to blur as the blessed soda started to take effect. “I’ll always come for you. Because, my Bakunawa, I love you.”

Michael seemed to look at him almost desperately with those grey eyes that weren’t his own. His cheeks did warm, gained color. But before he could speak, Jeremy felt any and all presence of Squip fading slowly from him. Squip screamed in agony, and as he screamed, Michael’s eyes widened and he screamed too.

Then everyone screamed. A cacophony of everyone who gathered outside and inside the mall erupted, all sounding to be in some form of pain. Squip’s scream was the most in pain, and Michael sort of echoed it as he clung onto Jeremy.

Jeremy held onto Michael just as desperately, unwilling to let him suffer alone. Then the pain started.

All the magic Squip had been taking, as well as all the extra magic he’d pulled in from the total eclipse suddenly rushed back into him at once. It was scorching, like fire ripping through him, and the magic the Squip had used to enchant him in the first place forced its way out, shocking him like lightning. His body wasn’t ready for this much magic. He has been forcefully Awakened, and now he was paying the price. Jeremy’s own screams blended with those of Michael and the others.

Memories and magic and feelings and love all burned bright for what seemed to be too long, yet not long enough, before Jeremy fell limp. The screaming stopped. Michael fell limp on top of Jeremy. Darkness swirled in Jeremy’s vision as the sun was revealed once again, but Jeremy wasn’t scared. He could feel Michael’s heartbeat.


	5. Recovering and Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, we are approaching the recovery chapter. This is definitely a weird layout, right? Two chapters of build-up, two of the main story, and two of cool down/epilogue. Definitely weird, but in a good way. I hope you guys have enjoyed this, and continue to enjoy this recovery. It's so bittersweet in the best of ways.
> 
> And now, a few words from our Mara:
> 
> 'Hey Lovelies! /singsong voice/ Time for recovery! The boys both have a lot of recovering and adjusting to do, even if this fic took place over the shortest period of time ever for us. A lot happened in a short time, and that means they have a lot of trauma to deal with. Also Jeremy is the Moon, so that will take some getting used to as well. Enjoy!'

Waking up wasn’t fun. He felt achy and sore, and Michael just wanted it to be gone. Instead, they were there and present, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep like this-

Wait, Squip. And Jeremy. The eclipse. He felt himself sit up quickly, opening his eyes right away... Which was a bad idea. A wave of pain (thankfully not as bad as what he felt before) washed over him, nausea hitting him hard (this was just as bad as before). He quickly held onto the railing on the side of the be-

Wait... bed railing? He hadn’t needed that on his bed since he was six, he stopped rolling out of bed then... It was cold and metal, not wood... He looked to his side and finally put the pieces together.

He was in a hospital. As if the sight of the hospital bed and himself in a hospital gown wasn’t proof enough of that. “Wh...”

“Hey, it’s okay, Miki. Take it easy,” Jeremy’s voice called from the side. He sounded concerned and worried and totally back to himself. “It’s okay. We’re in the hospital, recovering from all that. It’s over.”

Looking over, Michael saw Jeremy sitting in a similar bed, dressed in a hospital gown. He was sitting up, holding his favorite book with contained the legend of the first Bakunawa, and he looked totally back to normal. Blue-green eyes, with a hint of brown in his right one, permanently slightly flushed cheeks, and a worried yet soothing expression on his face. He had one hand out, looking ready to reach out to steady Michael. Wait, why were their beds so close? Focus, that’s a detail for later.

Looking Jeremy over and seeing him, well, himself again, Michael felt himself tear up against his own will. Damnit, he didn’t cry often, but this was an appropriate time to do this, at least. “Remy? It’s really you? You’re back?” Even if he stated them as questions, Michael didn’t need answers because he knew. All he needed to do was look at Jeremy and know. OK, now the tears were falling down his face, great. He quickly scrubbed at his eyes to try to stop his tears.

Jeremy nodded, looking guilty. “It’s me. Really me, now, not that weird me I was before. And I’m more me than I’ve ever been.” He was rambling. Jeremy was _nervous_ and he sounded more than a little ashamed. Michael felt something soft pressed against his hand, a tissue, and he got a feeling of something hard next to it too. “Your glasses are by your hand. Y’know, for when you want to see again,” he mumbled.

“Well, I can see now, but I just can’t see _well_,” Michael said, trying to get a smile or something out of Jeremy as he quickly wiped and dabbed at his face. “But... how are you feeling? I can’t imagine how you felt before and how you need to recover and everything from what happened.”

Jeremy rubbed at his arms, closing the book and curling up on himself a little. His eyes went distant as he thought. “I-... physically, I feel fine. Just a little sore and I have some very minor burns. Emotionally and mentally?” He sighed heavily. “I feel like utter shit. But I’m also kinda happy? Because things finally make sense, sorta.”

Michael scooted right to the edge of his bed, reaching over then, as far out as he could, to have his hand there for Jeremy to grab onto. “How do things make sense now?” He had a fair idea on what Jeremy meant, but he wanted to encourage Jeremy and let_ him_ say it.

“The fact I’m the Moon,” Jeremy muttered, slowly taking Michael’s hand as if he were scared it would be taken away. “So many small things make sense. And sort of past life memories help with that stuff too.” He chuckled wetly, squeezing Michael’s hand gently.

“When Brooke and I found out, a lot of things made sense to me too,” Michael admitted, gently squeezing Jeremy’s hand back.

He went to say more but he finally caught a glimpse of his hand. He was covered in freckles, which wasn’t the strangest part, even if he didn’t have freckles until now. The freckles were silver and reminded him of the lights of stars in the night sky. What the hell?

Jeremy must have seen his gaze. “Oh. Yeah, that’s a thing.” He sounded sheepish now. “I... well, when all the magic S-Squip had been stealing came back to me, it sort of did some spatter damage on you. But since I- you mean a lot to me, it came out as star freckles instead of burns like it would for anyone else.” Jeremy rubbed his thumb over the back of Michael’s hand. “I think they look really nice on you, in all honesty.”

Michael couldn’t help but smile as he looked at himself still before focusing back up at Jeremy. “That’s hella rad, Remy.” He gave Jeremy’s hand another gentle squeeze before shifting a bit in his bed. “Hey, uh... what I said before Squip got control of me... it’s true. I dunno if you remember what I said, but, uh-“

“I love you too,” Jeremy said, cutting him off. When Michael looked up at him, Jeremy was bright red and he was looking at his lap. “I remember. And I’ve loved you for a long time. For as long as I can remember, honestly. S’why I’d randomly get nervous when we were being emotional or cuddly.”

Michael felt his own cheeks warm up then, but he refused to look away like he wanted to. He was too giddy. “Well, uh... you don’t have to be so nervous now when we do that, yeah? And, uh, if we did anything else that we hadn’t done before.” Wait, no, that wasn’t how to ask, damnit. “Uh, what I mean to say isn’t something to say, but more to ask, ‘cause I wanna know if you wanna do more than be cuddly and emotional together, not that those things aren’t great!- Ugh. OK, just say it, Michael.” He took a deep breath. “Will you be my boyfriend, Remy?”

Jeremy froze, eyes wide. “I- I want to say yes. But I can’t, not yet. Not after... that.“ He looked up at Michael and waved his free hand. “That’s not a total no! I do want to. I really, really want to, but I have to... recover first. I need to get past that and I don’t want to label it yet.” He sighed, shoulders flopping. “I would like to try stuff, take things slow. But... no labels yet. I... he made you gushy, I don’t know if you remember. But he made you gushy and loving and you were kissing me on my cheek and stuff. I... just need time. But I do want to be your boyfriend. Just not yet.”

Michael didn’t really remember what happened, only bits and pieces, but he took Jeremy’s word for it. He was rushing too, he thought. They_ both_ needed to recover from this. His emotions just... He was an emotional guy, alright? “Yeah, I didn’t think about that. I just sorta spewed... Sorry.” He gave Jeremy a warm smile and squeezed his hand softly. “Whenever you’re ready, whenever we’re _both_ ready. No rush either. Just... know I’m here for you, no matter what.”

“I love you, and you’re my best friend, Miki. I get it. We can still be a bit... more than platonic, if we’re both in the mood, but just take things slow. We have time.”

Michael nodded, squeezing Jeremy’s hand once more. “I don’t wanna rush anything. You getting better’s more important. Just... yeah.” God, he was lame.

Jeremy smiled up at him then, looking beyond happy. “The feeling’s mutual, Miki.” He sighed dreamily and flopped back on his pillow. “Can you believe I’m the fucking Moon though? It’s crazy.”

“I mean, it’s hard to believe when you first think about it, but looking back and everything we’ve done together, everything I’ve seen you say and do, I can believe it.” Michael smiled down at Jeremy then. “You were just a late bloomer, waiting for the eclipse to happen... I think.” He frowned as he thought more on that. “The latest the Moon’s Awakened before now is fourteen I think, and that was a long time ago. You’re almost seventeen... Why would it take that long?”

Jeremy thought for a moment, and as he did the color seemed to drain away from his hair. “I mean, in the past, I was always looking. I needed my powers so I could go and search. The only reason why I wouldn’t have gotten any of them is if I-“ Jeremy gasped and all the color drained from him. He looked ethereal... and familiar somehow. From before even the Squip. Even his eyes turned silver, but they quickly started to water. He was smiling softly, almost reverently. “It’s... it’s _you_. It’s really _you_. I thought that maybe, but...”

Michael just furrowed his brows then, and he grabbed one of the tissues he had on his bed. He reached over, although he hissed for a second as a familiar pain struck him (damn, did he have Squip sickness remnants in him?), but kept going to gently wipe at Jeremy’s eyes. “Uh, yeah, it is me,” Michael said, looking Jeremy over. “What do you mean?” He got a brief idea of what Jeremy could have meant and no, no way, he wasn’t a Full bakunawa, so he couldn’t be the first, right?

“You came back...” Jeremy sniffled happily. “Sorry, I just... now I remember and it’s_ you_. It’s... I’m so happy.” He hiccuped, almost nuzzling into the light touch of Michael’s hand. “You even look the same.”

“There’s no way I can be _him_,” Michael muttered out, still gently wiping away at his forming tears. “I’m not even a Full bakunawa. I’m only a Recent. There’s no way it can be me, even if that would be nice.” He gave a sad smile as he brushed away the last of his tears. “I can’t be...”

“The only way my powers would not develop is if I had already found you. Every version of me has been looking. Waiting. That’s the only reason I wouldn’t have Awakened when I was younger. I didn’t need to,” Jeremy murmured. “And I see it now. Your face is the same, your eyes, and your voice. Everything. It _is_ you. I know it as surely as I know I’m the Moon.” Michael could have sworn he heard another voice speaking with Jeremy, but where the Squip was cold and unsettling, this voice was soothing and loving. It was the voice of the first living Moon, he was certain.

Even if Jeremy was so certain, the first living Moon was so certain, Michael just... “If it’s true, how come I’m not suddenly having a big revelation like you did? I don’t get hit with this rush of memories like you? Wouldn’t it be this big thing that just makes me gasp and fall back in my bed or something?” He wasn’t feeling any of that, he wasn’t sure _what_ he was supposed to be feeling.

Jeremy shook his head. “You haven’t Awakened yet. You need to accept that it’s true before you get it.” He smiled softly. “There’s no rush. I know you came back, that you kept your promise, and that’s enough for me. I’ll wait as long as it takes.”

“I mean, I’m glad, but I just...” It was a lot for him to take in, but Michael took a deep breath and gave Jeremy the best smile that he could. “I’ll try. I don’t know how, but I guess I’ll try.” He looked up then, focusing on Jeremy’s altered features, and grinned. “Also, your hair looks cute like this, all white. And your eyes are cute too. Definitely gives me a sparkling moonlight kinda vibe.” Off of him, onto Jeremy. Thinking about all of this and what Jeremy was saying about him made his head ache.

“O-oh,” Jeremy stuttered, turning red. Like actually red instead of pink. Like a Blood Moon. Cute. “T-thanks.”

Jeremy looked away, obviously flustered.

“Of course. I’m just glad I can finally say shit like that now,” Michael admitted as he grinned over at Jeremy. “I won’t overwhelm you with all the compliments that have been stored in this gay vault that is my mind, but I will give them to you overtime. Is that alright?”

Jeremy nodded, still red. Then he grinned, sort of shyly. “So long as I can do the same to you.”

“Of course. If you want, I’ll give you a freebie. Gimmie a few since I gave you a few. Sound fair?”

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Jeremy’s grin turned mischievous. “You forget I’ve been pinning for a _long_ time.” He climbed out of his bed and into Michael’s. Neither of them had wires or IV tubes attached, so it didn’t cause any issues. Jeremy settled himself right next to Michael, leaning on him slightly like they would on the couch when they were high. “You’re absolutely stunning. Both physically and as a person, and I’m grateful to know you.” He snuggled down. “Is this okay?” he asked softly, obviously referring to both the compliment and the position.

Michael felt his face warm up, but he didn’t regret giving Jeremy the option. “Yeah, it’s more than OK,” he muttered out as he shifted, letting his arms wrap around his waist as he smiled at Jeremy. “That’s such a nice one to start off with though, so much sweeter than what I said.”

“Well you deserve the best.” Jeremy nuzzled his way into the crook of Michael’s neck. Again, familiar territory, but as before, only when they were high. “You are, and always have been, my favorite person. My favorite human, and my favorite creature. Just. You.” It was hard to tell, but it sounded like Jeremy was smiling. “I’m just so happy, Miki.”

“I’m so happy too. I have you, we’re both alright, even if we’re still recovering, and that damn demon’s gone,” Michael said as he gave Jeremy a gentle squeeze around the waist. “I don’t have to worry about losing you, and you don’t have to worry about losing me. Never ever.”

“I’m sorry that was even an issue. I do trust you, honestly I do.” He sighed. “I just... I’ve always been scared of losing you. Sort of bled through subconsciously even before I was Awakened, and when I had a reason that _could_, my anxiety brain couldn’t let it go.”

“I understand Remy,” Michael reassured him as he smiled warmly at him. “You have one of the worst cases of Anxiety Brain that I’ve ever seen. I’m glad that you care enough about me to be scared of losing me though.”

“You’ve literally been my best friend for almost as long as I’ve been alive.” Jeremy snorted, poking Michael’s side. “And I’ve been crushing since I was twelve at the latest. Of _course_ I was scared of losing you. You’re my favorite person.”

“Aww, you’re so sweet. How’d I get so lucky?” Michael asked, poking Jeremy’s side as well with one of his hands resting close by. “So. So. Lucky.” Every time he ended a sentence, he kept prodding his side as he snickered.

Jeremy giggled and squirmed, cursing Michael between laughs.

“Miki! Goddamn it -_snort_\- stop it! Ahaha.”

They were so caught up in their little play fight that they didn’t notice the door opening.

“Glad to see you’re both up,” Mr. Heere said from the door. Jeremy’s giggle turned to a surprised squawk and he just... vanished in a puff of silver smoke. A small, white rabbit sat on the sheets where he’d been.

“_Well this is new,_” Jeremy the rabbit remarked, looking up at Michael then down at himself. Michael could hear his voice as a mental one rather than the rabbit _actually_ speaking, but it was still weird.

Michael couldn’t help but laugh as he looked at Jeremy, reaching down and petting his head. “Looks like you turn into your true form when you get scared.” He looked over at Mr. Heere then, giving a shaky smile as he realized that he watched his son then into a rabbit. “Uh, I can explain-“

“Honestly, not much could surprise me at this point,” Mr. Heere deadpanned, then sighed heavily as he sat in the chair next to Michael’s bed. “Considering I just found out he’s the Moon. And I spent the weekend having to hide in the house because there were zombies or something wandering the streets. Jeremy turning into a rabbit? That’s the easy part.” He snorted, then reached over and stroked Jeremy’s head. Jeremy leant up into the touch. “Gotta say though, I always knew you were special but I never figured you’d be the Moon.”

“I mean, if you look at some things now, it for sure makes sense,” Michael said as he sat up a bit, cushioning his back with the thin and somewhat uncomfortable pillows. As he got comfortable, he gently scratched under Jeremy’s chin. “And the Moon is supposed to be more chaotic, so it makes sense that he was and can still be a demon child.”

“_I resent that,_” Jeremy snorted as he hopped into Michael’s lap. “_I’m delightful._” He got himself comfortable and curled up there and if there was a way for rabbits to look smug, Jeremy did.

“You can be delightful, but you still have your demon child moments,” Michael reassured him as he bent down, gently held his ears down for a moment, and smiled as he pressed a lingering kiss to his head. He pulled back, no longer keeping Jeremy’s ears down as he looked at Mr. Heere. Shit. “Uh-“

“I’m not that oblivious, Michael.” The older man chuckled. “I’ve seen the looks, from you _both_. You’re not so slick, trust me.” He clapped Michael gently on the shoulder. “I’m glad to see you’ve both worked things out a bit.”

Michael looked away then, knowing his cheeks were warming up. He also knew that Jeremy was going to laugh at him, so he just gently pushed his head when he started to. “Thanks, Mr. Heere...”

“_Michael, you’re literally covering my entire face, let go!_” Jeremy squirmed and jumped backwards, glaring up at Michael. He couldn’t help it. Michael burst out laughing.

“Then maybe you should turn back to normal,” Michael joked, grinning down at Jeremy as he mentally yelled at him. Even as Mr. Heere watched them with a seemingly fond expression, Michael couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed or flustered as he kept laughing.

Michael could tell how uncomfortable Jeremy was even without the years of experience. Sitting in the meeting room for the Demon Deals Recovery group (like AA but for demon deals) while they waited for everyone else to arrive, Jeremy kept fiddling with the sleeve of his cardigan. His hair seemed to almost ripple between white and light brown, and his eyes were perpetually silver. A million other little ticks showed up too, but anyone else would have missed them.

Michael knew Jeremy was still struggling with the fact that he had made a deal in the first place, even if it was unwilling (he was enchanted to say yes). Which was why Michael had joined him for the first meeting while he waited for his custom medication to come through to rid him of the Squip sickness, which would render him immobile for about a week at least. Michael knew Rich would be there (he had also been enchanted by Squip), but he figured he should give Jeremy a familiar, _friendly_ face.

Michael reached over then, gently nudging his leg with his own. When Jeremy looked over at him, even if it was just a glance, he gave Jeremy a goofy grin. “Hey, don’t forget that I’m here and that after this, we’re getting Wendy’s. It won’t be as bad as you think,” he offered before reaching over and offering his hand.

Jeremy squirmed, his hair settling on white for now as if often did around Michael (he suspected it was something to do with his comment about finding it cute, but he hadn’t found proof yet). “Yeah, I know. I just... it’s hard to think about him the first place. Four days possessed is the equivalent of having someone whispering in your head for about two months. There’s a _lot_ to recover from and I’m... I’m scared of being judged.” Jeremy had been working on being more honest about his anxiety brain issues.

“All of these people here are recovering too. Hey, Rich had him in his head for over a year. I don’t think anyone who is coming here to get help will judge you if they went through a similar experience,” Michael pointed out as he kept his hand outstretched, though he wasn’t insistent that Jeremy hold it. Only if he needed or wanted it.

Jeremy stopped squirming as much and he took Michael’s hand. “Logically, I know that. But I’m also the Moon and that leaves a lot of expectations about what I’m supposed to be. This is the first... public thing as that. Where I’ll be interacting with people who will know me as that, who aren’t doctors or friends and family.” He squeezed Michael’s hand a little. “That’s also not helping.”

“You’re also showing how important it is to care for yourself and your health and recovery. This’ll help you but also other people. Even those who are super important can need help and can get it and recover from things like this.” Michael squeezed Jeremy’s hand s little in return. “That’s just my two cents though.”

Jeremy scooted his chair closer and nuzzled against Michael’s shoulder. “When did you get so wise?” he hummed, complimenting Michael subtly. Or not so subtly. “Your two cents is worth a lot, apparently. Exchange rate is way up there.”

"I dunno, maybe with my years on this planet and having to go through a lot of bullshit, I was able to gain some wisdom along the way," he mused out, bringing Jeremy's hand up to quickly peck the back of it.

Jeremy relaxed a lot at that simple gesture, sighing happily and going half limp against Michael. He didn’t even sit up when he heard the door open. It wasn’t until the new person wandered in and took a seat that Jeremy really paid him attention.

The boy was maybe about eight, with cropped black hair and coppery skin. He waved shyly at Jeremy and Michael.

“I’m Harry. You’re the Moon, right? Jeremy Heere?” He was obviously trying to help Jeremy relax. “Don’t worry, I’ve been coming to this for a few months now. It really helps and the people are really nice.” He smiled, looking a little hesitant.

Jeremy slowly sat up properly, eyes wide as he looked at Harry. Then he held out his hand, a small smile on his own face. “Nice to meet you, Harry. Yeah, I’m the Moon. S-sorry if my stuff affected you or your family.”

"Oh, it's fine, don't worry. We're all fine now, and you're going to be fine too," the little boy said, reaching over and taking Jeremy's hand to shake. "This place really helps and no one is mean or rude or anything. We all listen and let people talk and they talk back and we all just help. It's like a big, happy family of helping each other out."

Jeremy relaxed further, his smile going from nervous to genuine. Harry swung their hands side to side a little before grinning and peering up curiously at Michael. “You’re covered in stars. They’re very pretty... Are you the Moon’s dragon boy? You look like him, except he didn’t have stars all over.”

Michael was taken aback by that, but he focused on one thing at a time as he smiled down at Harry. "Why thank you. And, uh... I don't know, I guess I'm figuring it out? I _am_ part dragon boy though. Technically I'm a Recent bakunawa, but the idea of being the Moon's dragon boy is cooler- no, wait, the Moon's _starry_ dragon boy." Then something hit him. "Wait, how do you know what the dragon boy in the myth looked like? There weren't any pictures or documented drawings of either of them."

“I saw him. And the Moon. They both looked like you two do now.” Harry nodded. “I’m a Now Psychic. I get visions of the past and the future, but I can’t always tell which is which yet. That’s why I made my deal, ‘cause I saw a vision from the past and thought it was the future and I got scared,” he explained, fiddling with Jeremy’s fingers. Jeremy didn’t seem to mind at all, sort of transfixed by him.

Jeremy leant down and said something in a strange language. It sounded almost like it had some words in Tagalog, but it was too strange and weirdly accented. Harry lit up and nodded. “Yeah, I can understand that! That’s what you both spoke in the vision. It’s part of being a Psychic, I can understand all languages, even dead ones.”

"Oh wow," Michael said because it was honestly all he _could _say. He was a bit transfixed by what Harry was saying, and he wanted to believe that he_ was _the first, but it just didn't click in his head, even if he wanted to believe it. It was frustrating, because for the past few weeks, he _had_ been trying to Awaken himself.

But now wasn't the time to think about himself. Right now, it was Jeremy and his recovery and this little boy.

"Does that get to be overwhelming, or can you control the visions, or?"

“It’s confusing.” Harry scratched up his nose. “I can’t make them happen, but sometimes I can stop them happening. But sometimes I’ll just get stuck and have to watch boring or scary stuff for ages until they pass. Mama said that it’ll get easier when I get bigger, but I’m not sure. She gets stuck too sometimes and Daddy has to carry her around to take her home.”

"Well, since you aren't a Full like her, you'll probably be able to control it better with the more experience you have," Michael offered as he smiled down at Harry. "But the fact that you can do so much so young is impressive in of itself."

Harry blushed proudly. “Thank you... I don’t know your name. And I can’t just keep calling you starry dragon boy either.” He giggled a little.

"I'm Michael," he introduced, holding his hand out to Harry. "I'm not gonna be here at the meetings, just this time. After this, I'm gonna be his ride most meetings, picking him up and dropping him off."

Harry shook Michael’s hand excitedly. “Well can we still talk when you do that? I like talking to you both, and I’m gonna get to talk to Jeremy but I wanna talk to you too, please.”

"Yeah, of course. You're a real rad little dude and I'd love to talk to you too. I'll be sure to talk to you at least before or after each one, and if I don't, Mr. Moon here can remind me that I didn't and I'll make it up to you. Sound fair?"

“Yeah! That sounds awesome! And I can bring my Pokémon cards to show you one time! Oh wait, do you like Pokemon? Because I love them, I watch the show and play the games, even the old ones, _and _collect the cards! It’s my favorite thing!” Jeremy perked up at this, having been lost in thought up until then.

“We both _love _Pokémon! It’s how we first became friends, we played Pokémon Red and Blue together!”

"Yup. I caught him a Growlithe which he named Angie and he traded he one of his Sandshrews for her. His name was Mighty and I love him still to this day, have not deleted that save file, even if it's been twelve years."

“Wow... Sandshrew is one of my favorite Pokémon. It’s so cute and cool! And mine is really strong, I got the Alolan one so his name is Slushie.” Harry grinned. “I can ask if I can bring my 3DS so I can show you him if you like?”

"Oh my_ god_, I love slushies and I love the Alolan Sandshrew so much! I would love to see Slushie- no, actually, it would be an _honor_ to be able to see him," Michael told him with a grin.

Jeremy stayed quiet while Michael and Harry chatted, and the boy sat near them both when the actual session started. It was surprisingly cheerful and everyone was very welcoming and understanding. Michael helped Jeremy explain what his deal was and the whole group gave him words of encouragement and understanding. Harry said the most of both.

By the time the session ended, Michael had been given Harry’s email address with a promise of keeping in touch, as well as both him and Jeremy getting a big thanks from Harry’s mom, who seemed to want to adopt them both judging by the way she was looking at them.

Now they were sat in the car, just Michael and Jeremy, heading back home for a sleepover after picking up Wendy’s.

“Harry’s so young,” Jeremy mumbled eventually. “He’s just a kid and he got caught like the rest of us... demons_ don’t_ target bad people, do they?” It sounded like a statement. “They just target people.”

Michael nodded, looking over at Jeremy as he had the fresh Wendy's in a bag in his lap, their drinks in his cup holder. "They target people, anyone. Good, bad, anyone in between," he agreed as he pulled up to the exit of the Wendy's parking lot, watching traffic and turning onto the road to head back to his house. "Anyone they want to use and abuse to get what they want."

“Does that mean it’s not totally my fault?” Jeremy was almost whispering, and even with his better hearing, Michael could barely pick it up. “That I might not be a bad person for agreeing after all?”

"It isn't your fault and you aren't a bad person for agreeing," Michael promised him. "If you want more than my opinion though, you can bring that up at your next meeting. It might be what other people there, like Rich and Derek and some others, are thinking when they're there. It'll be good to talk it all out with people who were in the same boat as you."

Jeremy nodded slowly. “I think I might. But I also trust you, Miki. I believe you...” He sighed and took a couple of fries from the bag, eating one himself then offering one to Michael. He held it in front of Michael’s lips to take. “I guess I just need to trust me again eventually.”

Michael waited until he stopped at the red light to take the fries, quickly eating them before smiling over at Jeremy. "Yeah, and it might be a short or long process. Either way, you'll have people there to help you." He glanced back, seeing the light turn green, and he continued to drive. "Is there anything I can do now to help though?"

Jeremy shook his head. “No, not really. Like I said, I trust you. It’s _me_ who I don’t trust entirely. But I will. One day.” Michael couldn’t help but smile proudly at the determined and honest tone of Jeremy’s voice. He was already making so much progress.

"I'm glad you know that," Michael said, reaching over with his free hand not on the wheel to take Jeremy's hand and squeeze it in comfort. He stopped again, this time to turn off into the area where his house was. Turning over, he smiled at Jeremy, and while Jeremy smiled back, he snatched the fries Jeremy had and quickly stuffed them into his mouth before turning. He laughed as he ate them, kept driving, and got playfully smacked on the shoulder.

Jeremy would be alright, he just needed time and support, and Michael was glad he finally found that support he needed.

Being on the anti demon sickness meds _sucked_. Not only was Michael feeling like utter shit, he also couldn’t even move to get a change of scenery. He was stuck in bed, with only his wits and Jeremy to keep him company (he knew he had video games, his laptop, and all the books he had, shut up, he was being dramatic).

“Hey, only another week Miki, not long to go,” Jeremy reassured with a small grin. “And the doctor said memories should be coming back soon of your... Moon Sickness.”

"Yeah, and at least we don't have to go to school until the new year," Michael muttered out with a sigh. Yeah, apparently there was a whole thing about demon stuff and foul play towards students with demons that, if a student was ever struck by the end of a demon's interest and actions like how they were, said student would have at least a quarter off from school. Their grades were held in tact, no real assignments had to be turned in, but school work and homework was still sent so said students wouldn't be behind when they returned. Michael was _very _happy when he walked out with Jeremy after being informed all of this and pardoned until the new year (he was also glad that Rich had that, though he would probably be out until the last quarter of the school year with how long he had suffered Squip's influence).

“Yeah. It also balances out that worksheet that I messed with, so your grades will be your own again.” The laugh was awkward but it was still an improvement to a few weeks ago where he couldn’t even talk about _anything_ he did while influenced.

"It was just_ one _Remy, it's fine," Michael reassured him as he grinned up at Jeremy. Regardless, he reached over and held Jeremy's hand oh so softly. "Oh, I have a quick favor to ask of you. D'you think you could get me something to drink please?"

“Sure, what can I get you? We’ve got a fully stocked fridge upstairs and a fully stocked soda fridge down here.” Jeremy chuckled, making a sweep gesture.

Michael rolled his eyes at that, gently pushing him with the hand that was still holding onto Jeremy's so he'd inadvertently be pushing himself (genuis move). "I think a ginger ale might be g-"

How he had acted during the Moon Sickness hit him. _Hard_. Not wanting to do anything unless it involved Jeremy, being rendered completely useless, being manipulated by Squip with the sickness lingering underneath all of that, doing harm as he felt like he was floating. He wanted to get sick, and he clung on tight to whatever he was holding as he tried to keep himself from doing just that. (It was hard because breathing was hard now too as he felt something- _panic_\- set in, he needed to open his mouth, but he'd get sick if he opened his mouth, so what was he supposed to do-)

“Michael, what’s wrong?” Jeremy sounded scared. “Are you okay?” Jeremy’s familiar touch brushed against his arm but it was_ too much_. Jeremy was too much right now. Michael needed Jeremy, but Jeremy was also the source of his panic.

He tried to think on how to express how he was feeling, how to express it as he flinched away from Jeremy's touch. "Moon Sickness," was all he got to say, and he wasn't sure if Jeremy heard it at first, he wasn't even sure he said it. So he said it again and again. Maybe it wasn't clear enough. "Moon Sickness with Squip sickness." Would that be clear? Was he even being coherent? Was he slurring his words together too much, or was he speaking too quick? Was he-

The thing he was grabbing on to so tightly was suddenly gone, and Michael felt something soft rub against his hand instead. The soft thing moved around his hand, almost encouraging him to hold it, and leant against his torso. It stretched up to press against his chest, and Michael felt two, long ears tickle his chin.

Michael was a bit shocked at first, but he was sure his babbling stopped when he felt those ears tickle him. He instead just kept running his hand against the soft thing rubbing against his hand still. When he did that, he realized his breathing wasn’t right, it was too fast, so he tried to calm that down as well.

The soft thing was rubbing up and down his chest in a slow, rhythmic pattern, so Michael tried to sync his breathing to it. It seemed to be the perfect speed to calm his breathing to. The soft thing must know what it was doing, it was trying to help.

He kept his hand on top of the soft thing, running his hand back and forth against its softness as he started to match the breathing to the rubbing. The soft thing was really a master at this, he needed to thank whatever it was when he could focus and think.

Slowly but surely, Michael became more and more aware of his surroundings. He felt his sheets and his soft comfort blanket on his bed. He could smell the subtle smell of weed and old soda in the air. The soft thing was a small, furry thing. Michael could finally pick out the fact that the softness was actually fur. And then he realised Jeremy was gone.

He hadn’t heard him leave though (he would’ve been able to hear that). Michael frowned as he realized that before looking down to see that Jeremy wasn’t gone. He was there, leaning against him, as a white rabbit. Blinking a few times to make sure he was right, Michael’s hand shifted to rub between Jeremy’s ear near the top of his head. “Remy?”

“_There you are, Miki. Feeling any better?_” Jeremy asked gently, nuzzling into Michael’s hand. He seemed to melt a little at the touch.

“Y-yeah, I’m feeling a bit better,” Michael muttered out, rubbing the area now with just his thumb. “Sorry about that... I just... Ugh, words are failing me.”

Jeremy settled down, not moving from where he was now. “_You don’t have to say anything, Miki, or apologise. What you went through was a lot. That’s why I’m being a rabbit now, since rabbit me wasn’t involved where normal me was. I thought it might help._” Jeremy’s ears drooped a little. “_Also that feels really nice_.”

That got a laugh, even if it was weak, out of Michael as he kept rubbing along there. “You’re so sweet and smart. I’ll keep rubbing there for as long as you want... or until I get tired of rubbing there.”

“_So long as you’re happy. Do whatever you need to feel comfortable again. I’ll just keep being cuddly as long as you let me._” Jeremy’s tone was light and playful but Michael could hear the care underneath it. It helped relax him further.

“Alright, sounds like a plan. While I do that and finish calming down, why don’t you tell me how your meetings have been going? Did you explain to Harry why I haven’t been picking you up?”

“_I did. He misses you but he sounds like he might be making you a get well soon card. He kept asking about your favorite things._” Jeremy giggled a little. “_Also Derek said his sister Jenna might be transferring to our school, so we might see them both around when we go back._” As he spoke, Jeremy seemed to get more and more relaxed under Michael’s touch. It was cute, and focusing on that and what Jeremy was saying helped to keep him grounded.

For the next ten minutes, Jeremy rambled about his meetings as well as some of the things he’d been learning about himself as the Moon. “_And one day, I’ll even be able to use magic on those who are connected to the moon. Like cause them the change their forms and stuff, so I can help them be more themselves. Apparently that was something the Moon before last did a lot, helping people be more comfortable._”

“Well you aren’t even using magic on me and yours already helping _me_ be more comfortable,” Michael said around a soft hum, now fully lying back in bed, happy in his pillow pile. The sputtering and singular squawk Jeremy let out before curling up in a flustered mess on his chest had Michael laugh, but he kept rubbing along his head. “Thanks, Jeremy. Really.” He saw Jeremy, through his obviously flustered actions, light up (his ears perked up, it was adorable).

Michael was just really lucky he had Jeremy and was glad they were both recovering.

Michael woke up slowly, surprised to find his bed half empty. Jeremy had been sleeping over to celebrate Michael getting off his meds, so when Michael woke up at around two in the morning and Jeremy wasn’t there, it was surprisingly to say the least. The bed was cold too, so he’d been gone for a while.

Deciding that he may as well go and look for him, Michael climbed out of bed and padded out the door. As he made his way up the stairs, he heard the sound of a soft melody drifting from outside. Now, it was cold out there, there was snow and everything, but Michael was also beyond curious. So instead of heading into his front yard, Michael headed upstairs to look out the window.

The study door was closed. When Michael looked in, he saw the window open and Jeremy sitting out on the roof.

Jeremy was ethereal in the moonlight, his pale skin, silvery eyes, and white hair almost blending in with the snowy landscape. The full moon, when he was at his strongest and most connected to his past lives, illuminated him softly, making him look like he was the one glowing. Soft words in a familiar, unfamiliar language drifted from his lips, the melody echoing hauntingly, beautifully around Michael and out into the night. When Jeremy looked over to him, the words trailing off as he smiled so sweetly, the world seemed to stop.

“What are you doing up so late, Miki?”

It hit him.

Everything Jeremy had been saying, insisting, that he had been trying so hard to believe yet just couldn't for some reason. (Maybe he was only just now able to have it all hit him because any remnants of Squip's sickness were now out of his system).

He didn't even stagger, because even if he got hit with a lifetime of memories, it wasn't overwhelming in a way that made him feel weak. In fact, Michael felt stronger as that unfamiliar language became oh so familiar to him. After all, Jeremy used to tell him stories to help him sleep a lifetime ago in that language, sung that melody he just sung to him in soft, intimate moments.

Michael didn't even realize he was tearing up until he was suddenly at the window, climbing onto the roof, as he stared right at Jeremy. Jeremy seemed confused yet happy, as if he could sense it too. He held his arms out for Michael, and Michael happily let himself be held as he clung to the back of Jeremy's shirt, his tears freely flowing.

"I remember."

Jeremy’s breath hitched as he clung tighter. “You do?” he asked softly. Michael nodded, and he felt Jeremy sniffle a little. “I knew you would. I knew it was you. You came back,” he murmured, running his fingers through Michael’s hair so gently. “You kept your promise.” A small kiss to Michael’s forehead. “I love you so much. Both then and now. And always.”

"I made a promise to you, you know I'd never break one, especially for you," Michael muttered out, sniffling as well as he went and buried part of his face into the crook of Jeremy's neck. "I'm sorry it took so long, to remember and for you to find me. I... I don't remember anything besides our past life, when we first met then. I think I might not have been reborn until now."

“Doesn’t matter. You still came _back_. Even if you never remembered, you came back.” Jeremy buried his face against Michael’s hair. “God, I’ve missed you. But you’re still the same, still you even without the memories. The same you I loved before I remembered.”

"I mean, I think I'm a _little_ different. I _do _have different interests, my family is different, I live somewhere else than where we met in the Philippines-" Michael snickered as Jeremy whined against his head, only ever so gently pushing at his chest, though not enough to actually move him. "What? It's true."

“You’re still mostly the same. Same face.” Jeremy pressed a slightly awkward kiss to his cheek before leaning on him again. “Same sharp mind. Same amazing heart. Same person I fell in love with,” he murmured sweetly, rubbing lightly along Michael’s back. “You’re still you. Even through everything, through thousands of years, you came back and you’re still you.”

"I mean, I think the star freckles are _also_ different, so not the same face," Michael teased, though he relaxed into Jeremy's sweet touches. "How long has it been since then even? I don't think they started recording history and stuff like how they do now back then."

“Ten thousand years,” Jeremy murmured sadly. “History wasn’t recorded, but I remember. Ten thousand years since I last saw you. Forty-seven years together wasn’t enough. But you’re here now, so it makes it all okay.”

"Yeah, it does," Michael agreed as he nuzzled his face against Jeremy's neck. "Well, technically, it's been, uh..." He had to do the quick mental math in his head. "It's been nine thousand, nine hundred and eighty-eight years since we met twelve years ago, but rounding up, you're pretty close."

Jeremy giggled wetly at that, squeezing Michael and rocking back a little. “You’re an ass.” He snorted. “I had to live through all those years, you got the shortcut. Let me have my emotional moment,” he whined without any heat. Just love and adoration. Michael hadn’t remembered it was possible to feel this way.

"I mean, I doubt it was a shortcut in the way you're thinking. I was in darkness and whatever weird reincarnation shit I had to go through for almost ten thousand years-" Jeremy gently flicked his side. -"but I'll stop and let you have your emotional moment. Y'know, not like I'm not having it too by coping with weird humor."

“Your humor’s always weird.” Jeremy snickered. Michael let out a squawk of indignation. “What? It always has been. I _love_ your weird humor.” He sighed happily. “I love _you_.”

"No, I love_ you_," Michael told him as he went and buried his face suddenly into the crook of Jeremy's neck. He couldn't help but snicker at the surprised noise Jeremy let out as he basically tickled his neck with his face, though he whined when Jeremy naturally tried to stop the tickling feeling by trying to scrunch his neck up. "Ow- ow- alright, you're squeezing my face, I'll stop- _owww_!"

Jeremy burst out laughing, leaning back and looking at Michael properly. “You’re amazing. Can... can I kiss you? Please?” He looked shy but eager.

Michael couldn't help but smile as he looked at Jeremy, nodding as he scooted a little closer. "After we kiss though, can we go inside? My ass is hurting a bit from the roof tiles and it's really cold out here."

“Is it? I hadn’t noticed.” Jeremy chuckled, leaning in and capturing Michael’s lips.

He had often wondered what kissing Jeremy would be like, and now the was the only way Michael could describe it was this: it felt like home. Jeremy was gentle and tender and sweet, but more than anything, Michael felt a sense of belonging, of adoration. Kissing Jeremy felt like coming home.

They kept it short, and when they separated, Jeremy was flushed red and his eyes were wide. He looked giddy and the hand he’d reached up to rest against Michael’s neck rubbed gently over the skin there.

“Wow...” he murmured.

"That's an understatement, but I dunno how to describe it better than that in terms of reactions," Michael said, sure he was smiling like a doof as he rested his forehead against Jeremy's. "That was really nice though, better than anything I could've imagined it would be, really."

“Better than I could have imagined or remembered,” Jeremy agreed dazedly, silver eyes bright. “Hey Miki? I think I’m better now. Be my boyfriend?”

"Are you only now deciding you're better after kissing me? Are my kisses_ that _tempting,_ that _good, _that _alluring-"

Jeremy cut him off with a small kiss to the lips. “Kinda. But I was also partly... waiting. Until you remembered,” he confessed. “If you hadn’t remembered soon, I would have asked you out anyways, but I wanted to see if you would. So you wouldn’t have to feel like you were trying to be someone you weren’t. Or like you were trying to fill in for someone. I wanted to wait until you either remembered or you knew I’m in it for_ you_ and only you.”

"I mean, I sorta knew you were in it for just me," Michael said with a small smile. "I just wanted to wait until you were ready, really. I didn't want to rush anything if we weren't ready for it, even if we've apparently been waiting ten thousand years to get back together, hot damn."

“Yeah, it’s been quite a long time. And I’ve been totally committed too.” Jeremy giggled, helping Michael stand and guiding him back inside. They stayed close, even as Jeremy shut the window and began walking them downstairs again. “I never actually had any other partners in any of my other lives. Never felt right. ‘Cause they weren’t you.”

"Wait, really? You've had to have like, just estimating a century a life... at _least _a hundred lifetimes to have another partner," Michael said after doing the math in his head, eyes wide as he looked down at Jeremy.

He just shrugged and smiled softly. “You’re the one I came to earth for, the one I started_ living _for. No one else quite compared. Not even close.”

"God, you're so fucking _cheesy_," Michael said as he took Jeremy's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Can you keep being that cheesy while I curl up in bed? I'm technically still supposed to be on bed rest after the medicine wears off for a few days, and I wanna catch up on the past ten thousand years that I've missed of you."

“I’ve got a surprise for you, Miki. I’m gonna be cheesy for as long as you let me.” He giggled, leaning against Michael slightly as they headed towards the basement. “But yeah, let’s go rest. We’ve got as much time as we like to catch up, after all.”

"We do," Michael muttered out as he walked downstairs with Jeremy, feeling the need to sleep and exhaustion hitting him then. "But yeah, I'm tired now. I think I understand why my body needs to have bed rest for a few days at least after the meds get the shit outta my system..."

Jeremy nuzzled against his shoulder, assisting Michael into bed before curling up around him. “Then rest, my love. I’ll be here when you wake. And every day after.”

Michael wanted to make a light joke or tease Jeremy, but the exhaustion was hitting him hard and he was just so comfortable with Jeremy. After actually feeling cold as shit from being out there and Jeremy being so cuddly and warm and soft... Well, he could barely mutter out, "Love you," before he fell asleep with Jeremy wrapped around him.


	6. Making the Connection (EPILOGUE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ari here!
> 
> So, we’re finally at the end. I’m so happy for you guys sticking along with our, compared to our other works, shorter fic. It was a blast to write, and I’m so happy you guys get to read it all now
> 
> Also, we have one more fic for October. It’ll start posting near the end and the final chapter will be released on Halloween. It’s a horror fic, and I’m just... Be prepared. >;3c
> 
> And now, a few words from the amazing Mara:
> 
> ‘Hey Lovelies! This story is short and sweet, and we get a nice fluffy ending afterwards :3
> 
> Having heard this idea back in January, it was awesome to get to work on it with one of my favourite authors (she might be my friend but I still love her work!!!!) and I'm just so happy with how it came out. 
> 
> Hope you have enjoyed this little fic, and I hope you look forwards to the ones to come. >:3c’

Michael waited outside the glade where he knew Jeremy was. He could just about make out the sounds of him talking to someone, but couldn’t make out the words. He was supposed to be done soon anyways, so it didn’t matter.

Michael had been waiting for about ten minutes when the sounds finally started to wrap up and Jeremy wandered out looking both happy but exhausted. That all melted away as soon as he spotted Michael.

“Hey hun.” Jeremy grinned, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck and leaning up to steal a kiss. “I wouldn’t go in there if I were you. Turns out the tribe of Fairies calling themselves the Moon’s Children was... pretty accurate. I had to deal with them calling me mama for the past few hours. Though you’d be dad to them so...” He snorted before hugging Michael tightly. “How did your class go?”

A laugh escaped him at the mental image before he gently squeezed Jeremy around the waist. "Pretty good. I had some worksheets I needed to print out and then scan to send back. I also studied for a test for next week. I'm just glad the semester's almost over," Michael said before pressing a kiss to the top of Jeremy's head. "Also, yeah, definitely don't want to get called 'dad' or 'daddy' or anything like that. It would send me into some crises, honestly since the only kids I want are pets after we're married."

“We already did the whole kids thing last time. I’m _ready_ for it to be just pets.” Jeremy sighed. “But not long now. Your course finishes soon and _then_ we get the wedding.” He nuzzled against Michael’s chest happily. “I’m so excited.”

"I'm so excited for that," Michael admitted before pressing another kiss to the top of Jeremy's head, admiring the white hair (he was getting more comfortable with letting it happen, and Michael suspected that Jeremy also did it because of that 'cute' comment in the hospital five and a half years ago). "I'll be a college graduate, I just gotta go to that real-life ceremony, and then a few weeks later, we get married. It's _so_ surreal."

Jeremy hummed in agreement, still leaning against Michael as much as physically possible while walking. “And to think we were losers growing up. Thank god for Rich helping to control the media a little, make sure no one digs too deep. I don’t think I could handle it if any of our old bullies got targeted by them, even if they were assholes. They were kids.”

Rich had sort of taken the role of Jeremy’s PA and manager, helping to ensure that he and Michael got something close to a normal life. Jake sort of helped, but more by accident since he and Rich had been dating for about two years now. Brooke mainly helped out with magic, so she’d work with Rich to give them cover occasionally. Her wife, Christine, was really nice, and Michael would spend time with her when Jeremy had to work with Brooke.

"Yeah, even if some of them are _still_ assholes, they don't deserve that," Michael muttered out as he took out his keys to his car, unlocking it before opening the passenger door for Jeremy. "For you, my good sir."

Jeremy pressed a lingering kiss to Michael’s cheek. “Thank you, my dear one.” He smirked, climbing into the car, knowing how it affected Micheal. He stood there for a moment, grinning like an idiot before shutting the door and jogging around to the driver’s side. Even after so long, Michael still felt giddy to be able to give and receive such intimate affection

"You know what? After we meet with Brooke for that spell, we're doing a Seven-Eleven run," Michael announced as he buckled himself in and started the car. "No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

“Sounds perfect,” Jeremy purred, leaning over the console and kissing Michael’s neck. “Then video games after? Like we used to?”

"Like we used to? Jeremy, we still play them a few times a week," Michael pointed out as he let Jeremy kiss his neck.

“Not while high we don’t. And _I _happened to have asked Brooke to set some aside for us tonight.”

"You're just saying that 'cause you don't want to count Mario Party or Mario Kart, but alright. I also play Animal Crossing on the Switch every day still, sooo yeah." Michael quickly captured Jeremy's lips in a kiss as his fiance pulled back to sit in his seat. "Now buckle the fuckle up so we can go meet up with Brooke!"

“Boo you for ruining my fun,” Jeremy whined as he strapped himself in. He perked up almost instantly. “But yeah, let’s get going! We’ve all worked so hard for this, it’s gonna be awesome!”

"She worked hard on her off time from her shop to make sure we'd have this spell done before we got married. I do _not_ expect any wedding gifts from her or Chrissy," Michael said as he started the drive to Brooke's house.

“You know they’re still gonna give us some even if we tell them not to. Chrissy wouldn’t stand for it.” Jeremy chuckled. “But yeah, I hope they realize how much this means to us. And considering everything, I’m especially grateful.” He rubbed the back of his head, obviously thinking about his past lifetimes. Michael had gotten used to reading that expression.

"I mean, I can't even imagine. Literally. I only have one lifetime of experience before this, and that was _before_ I had a natural death. So not even a full lifetime." Michael shuddered for a second as a weird wave washed over him thinking about that. "But yeah, at least we'll be able to keep finding each other, no matter what."

“No more lives without you,” Jeremy agreed softly, and Michael could see from the corner of his eye that Jeremy was smiling softly while looking at him. “No more waiting. Just us. Now and in the future.”

"Exactly. I still can't believe a spell this powerful even exists. I'm just really glad Brooke's able to help us out with this, y'know?"

“Miki, Brooke _made_ this spell. She made it specifically for us since we’re such a unique case.” Jeremy sounded like he was beaming. “I’m really glad she’s amazing enough to figure it out. And then to be strong enough to perform it.” He shook his head. “Our friends are pretty amazing.”

"I know, but still, I can't believe it exists! Don't make me sound duuumb," Michael playfully whined out, pouting from where he sat as he looked ahead on the road. "Remyyy!"

Jeremy cackled, sitting back in his chair and looking out the front. “Do you think Harry with be there? I know he’s been apprenticing with Brooke recently,” Jeremy asked after he’d calmed down. “Last week he gave himself a moving tattoo. Of a _Sandshrew_. It was so cool.”

"Wait, what? He's only fourteen! I mean like don't get me wrong, that's hella rad, but oh my god. Are his parents upset or anything?" Oh, wait, original question. "And he might be there. Maybe."

Jeremy chuckled. “Miki, we can hardly judge. Pac-Man at fifteen, remember? Both of us.” Jeremy reached over and rubbed the spot on Michael’s forearm. “But no, his parents aren’t mad. His mom was actually happy it was a Pokémon and not something else. She knew he was getting _something_ but not what.”

"Shh, I can judge if I want, I'm a reborn soul," Michael teased, though he definitely relaxed as Jeremy rubbed the area. It was gentle and tender. "That's good that they weren't mad. Now I just need to judge it on it's appearance and how nice it looks when it moves."

“Oh, Miki, it’s so cool. Like you won't believe how good he did it, and it’s totally animated! So it interacts with him and does moves and everything!” Jeremy started rambling happily about Harry’s tattoo and how cool it was and how he was actually gonna ask Harry to give him one. “I’m thinking maybe like a Growlithe because, y’know, memories.” He was blushing a little, but still grinning, as they pulled into Brooke’s driveway.

"Aww, that would be so cool," Michael told him with a huge grin, reaching over and quickly stealing a kiss from Jeremy. "Where would you put it, you think?" As he asked that, he parked the car before turning the engine off.

Jeremy’s grin was a little dopey before he seemed to register that Michael had asked something. “Probably around here.” He gestured to his upper arm, his left one specifically which was the one Michael always held when they walked. “Then, when I’m showing it off, you can play with it too.”

"You're so fucking corny and cheesy and sweet, you're gonna give me cavities," Michael teased, grinning down at Jeremy before stealing one more kiss and unbuckling himself. "Now let's get in and get the spell done."

Jeremy beamed and nodded as they both climbed out the cruiser, Michael locking the door behind them. They were a little way up the driveway when someone exited Brooke’s house.

“Hey Harry! Just finished your lesson for the day?” Jeremy called cheerily. Harry jogged over to them, nodding enthusiastically.

“Yeah, and Lady Lohst said I did_ really _well with my tattoo. Michael, look!” He pushed up his sleeve, revealing a perfectly drawn Sandshrew on his forearm. It peered up at Michael curiously, before closing its eyes and wagging its tail.

Michael couldn't help but be in awe of the magic behind it all as well as the artistic skill behind the Sandshrew itself. "Wow, that's insane, Harry!" He bent down a little to get a better look, smiling and laughing as the tattoo Sandshrew seemed to wave at him. Michael couldn't help but wave back as he grinned up at Harry. "I think you might have someone who'll want to commission you if you're up for it at least. Maybe a second client somewhere down the line as well."

Harry’s eyes went wide but he was grinning mischievously. He turned to Jeremy. “You both get one free. Saturday sound good? I already know what you’re after. You too, Michael. They’re both awesome.”

"Harry, no, you don't have to do it for free. Expect a tip at least- Wait, you already know what we want? What am I gonna get? I haven't thought much about it yet."

“Cosmog. It turns into Lunala when you’re with Jeremy. And into Solgaleo when you’re feeling a little out of it or anxious.” Harry beamed. “I’ve already drawn it up for whenever you’re ready. And Jeremy, I’m all set for yours too. Angie looks awesome.”

"I adore that," Michael told him with a huge grin. "OK, I'm definitely taking you out to lunch or something or dinner after, whatever. I need to repay you for such awesome tattoos."

“How about a video game marathon and we all get take out?” Harry suggested almost shyly. Jeremy nodded excitedly.

"Of course. What systems do you have? We can bring over a game for us all to play if you have the system," Michael offered with a warm smile as he wrapped his arms around Jeremy's shoulders.

“I’ll text you the details, right now you have an important appointment to keep,” Harry beamed. He grabbed Jeremy in a hug, then Michael. “I’m glad you both finally get this. You deserve it.”

"You're so sweet Harry. Don't forget about coming to the wedding," Michael teased, ruffling Harry's hair before he waved to them and left. "God, I love him. He's so sweet."

“He is,” Jeremy agreed, holding out his hand for Michael to take again. “Ready?”

Michael beamed down at Jeremy as he took his hand, intertwining their fingers. "As ready as you are, Remy."

They went inside together.

The spell took a couple of hours to set up properly, and it involved drawing runes on their skin, so shirts and binders had to come off for a while. They didn’t mind, nothing they or Brooke hadn’t seen before. When it was finally all ready, Michael and Jeremy stood in the middle of a rune circle, facing each other and holding hands. They were topless and covered in painted runes and oils.

“Now, while I’m chanting the spell, you two need to focus. Focus on what you love most about each other, what draws you to the other. That’s what the spell will use to guide you together again,” Brooke explained, her eyes glowing magically in the candlelight.

Michael hummed in understanding, looking down at Jeremy as they squeezed each other’s hands. He focused in on Jeremy as Brooke started to chant, the language foreign to him (it was younger than his old language).

Jeremy’s wit... How kind and caring he was to him, and how they clicked so well were some of the first things that came to mind about what he adored about Jeremy. How they knew each other like the back of their hand, how they always had each other’s back, and how they picked up on each other’s _everything _when no one else could also stood out.

A million things raced in his mind as well about what Michael loved about Jeremy. What drew him in to Jeremy though... he hadn’t thought back to that in years. It just felt like a natural yearning for him... Whatever energy Jeremy radiated drew him in, something he couldn’t even explain, but it made him curious and intrigued nonetheless. Was it how he held himself as a little demon child? His attitude? Michael still couldn’t figure out exactly_ what_, he couldn’t name this feeling... So he thought about how he couldn’t even pinpoint it past a deep knowing in his chest, as soon as he laid his eyes on him, how they... just seemed to connect.

Brooke’s chanting got louder and louder but also less distinct. It was like Michael’s understanding of the world seemed to narrow down to just Jeremy, everything else was irrelevant. Judging by Jeremy’s awed expression, he was feeling the same. As if pulled by a string connected to his chest, Michael stepped forward just as Jeremy did. For a moment, they just stared.

He wasn’t sure who initiated the kiss.

It was rough and passionate, but also gentle and sweet and loving. Perfectly them. By the time they pulled back, the candles had gone out and Brooke had stopped chanting. Jeremy was glowing with a gentle, silvery light (it was a full moon tonight).

The silence was nice and warm... and Michael just had to break it. "Aww, you're glowing. Are you feeling a lot of feelings right now?" Michael reached up, feeling like he could now, and just cupped Jeremy's cheeks to squish them. Brooke didn't tell him to stop so none of their markings were ruined, so he figured they had done it right. "You're so cute." He also felt very lovey-dovey right now, which made sense considering the spell was to make sure they could always find each other no matter what in every new life, as well as the fact he had to think on everything he loved about Jeremy.

Instead of protesting or grumbling, Jeremy leaned into the touch, eyes half closed and dazed. “Yeah, I am. Feeling a lot of feelings for _yooou_,” he cooed almost drunkenly, giggling a little.

Brooke sniggered. “He’s a little out of it since all his past lives got a blast of the connection in a way. Everything you’re feeling is multiplied at least... one hundred and seven times for him? Something like that.” She picked up their shirts and binders. “You two go get cleaned up, I’ll put these in the guest room for you.” She started heading towards the door. “Oh, and yes. You can use the big tub.” Brooke had a bathtub easily big enough for three people. Michael loved using it when they stayed over. He was overjoyed Brooke was letting them use it now.

"Oh geez. Thank you Brookie, lots of love to you," he said with a grin as he looked down at Jeremy. "Hey, Remy, we're gonna go to the bathroom now. We can lounge in her big tub and wash up, yeah? Just not for too long though, we still need to head home and play games and everything at home."

Jeremy nodded and wrapped his arms around Michael, nuzzling against his collarbone and pressing a gentle kiss there. “Sure. So long as I can keep snuggling you.” The glow seemed to get a little brighter.

Michael couldn't help but snicker a bit as he held Jeremy close, pressing a lingering kiss to the top of his head. "Of course you can. We _will _need to move away during some bits, like taking off some stuff and putting back on some stuff and some cleaning, but for the most part, we'll be snuggly."

“Yay!” Jeremy cooed softly, wiggling a little in his joy. “I... can you carry me please? You’re strong enough to, and I really don’t want to step away yet.”

"Of course. You better pamper me when we get back home," Michael teased as he shifted his hold on Jeremy for a second. He got one hand under Jeremy's butt, and he counted down to Jeremy out loud before lifting him. Jeremy's hands wrapped behind his neck then as his legs wrapped around his waist. Michael used his other hand to wrap around Jeremy's waist, and he made sure his hold was snug and secure before smiling down at Jeremy. "Promise me that?"

Jeremy nodded eagerly. “I’ll pamper the shit out of you. I’ll pamper you all the time, every day,” he half sang, nuzzling against Michael’s neck. “My Bakunawa. My strong hunter and my best friend,” he giggled, cooing out little compliments in the old language.

"Oh my _god_, you are _so _infatuated right now, it's great," Michael laughed out as he walked to the bathroom down the hall, the big one, which he opened (since the door was slightly ajar) with his hip. "Why aren't you like this all the time, Remy?"

“Dunno. I should be, s’not new feelings, just lots of the normal ones.” He sighed, pressing kisses where he was. “But I love you. Love you sooo much. And I found you and you’ll never be gone again. I found you, I found you.” He squeezed Michael gently. “I gotcha,” he whispered, giggling softly.

Michael giggled along with him as he squeezed around Jeremy's waist. "You got me and you're never gonna have to look hard for me again," he promised him. "No matter where and when we are." He looked over to the tub and then back to Jeremy. "And I'm sorry to ask of this so soon, but can I please put you to sit on the tub's edge so I can start the bath and get it all nice and bubbly and warm?"

Jeremy whined quietly before nodding and letting Michael set him down. He was pouting and fiddling with his fingers, but not putting up a fuss. “Only ‘cause I know you like warm baths. They make you feel extra snuggly too.”

"They do, I'm glad you remember," Michael teasingly said as he went to where he saw Brooke set up some bubble bath solution. Grinning, he picked the bottle up, checked the smell, and started to turn the faucet on to warm the water up. "And especially after the bath, so when we get home, I'll be_ super extra_ snuggly."

Jeremy gasped a little. “Perfect!” He wiggled a little as the bath began to fill, the soft smell of the bubbles filling the air. “Hey Miki?”

At that, Michael looked over at Jeremy, raising a curious brow as he softly smiled. “Yes Remy?”

“I love you more than anything else in the world. More than anything else in the whole _universe_.” Jeremy’s expression was open and his tone was sweet and honest. His eyes, though slightly hazy with the sheer amount he was feeling, were wide as if begging Michael to understand just how much that was.

His heart was swelling with all of the love Jeremy had to share with him. Michael put down the bubble bottle and cupped Jeremy’s cheeks, gently running his thumbs over them. “I know, and I feel the same way about you,” he reassured Jeremy before pressing a lingering kiss against the center of his forehead. “I promise with all of my heart and soul.”

Jeremy’s eyes fluttered shut as soon as Michael started holding him again. “Every version of me loves you. The old you and the now you and every version to come,” he promised with a nod, essentially just nuzzling against Michael’s hands. He seemed to realize that, because he just kept doing it with a small, dazed smile. “I promise you my everything. I’d say I’d get you the moon, but I’m already giving myself to you when we get married.” He giggled, eyes opening to look up at Michael.

Michael laughed as he let Jeremy continue to nuzzle against his hands. "I promise you_ my _everything. I will get you whatever makes you happy, will keep you safe and loved- wait, no, I can't let you hear my rough draft I'm working on for our vows, oh no," he teased, pressing a few kisses across Jeremy's face. "You tricky Moon, you!"

“I’m a tricky Moon,” Jeremy agreed. “I tricked the whole world, all the people in it, so I could keep the best person all for me.” He reached up and wrapped his arms around Michael, flicking his wrists to make the taps stop. He was really getting good with the water magic.

"I mean, I don't think you _tricked_ really anyone," Michael offered with a grin, pressing another kiss to Jeremy's forehead. "I'm gonna need to quickly undress you, Remy, so we can get in."

“M’kay. Then more cuddles when we’re in the tub.” Jeremy nodded, unwrapping himself from Michael and undoing Michael’s belt for him. “And I can help you since you’re gonna help me!” For how dazed he seemed, he certainly had good hand-eye coordination still.

"Yup and yup." One more kiss to Jeremy's forehead before he quickly helped him undress and letting Jeremy undress him as well. He made sure they were all fine and good, glasses removed and on the sink counter with their folded-up clothes before slowly sinking into the tub with Jeremy.

As always, being submerged, even partly, was pure heaven. It felt so natural and good and Michael could never really get enough of it. Being with Jeremy, who fell boneless against him with a happy sigh, just made it that much better. Jeremy seemed to be just as content, relaxing more than Michael had ever seen.

"Remy, you're probably gonna have to help me remember to have us all cleaned up before we get out," Michael told him, gently poking his side as he felt his eyes start to flutter shut. "'Cause I might be too zenned out and won't wanna get out or do anything, which is bad."

“I’ll remember.” Jeremy waved him off with no real energy. “Cuddle now, wash later. You’re comfy.”

"Mhmm, and so are you," Michael pointed out as he felt himself relax into a peaceful, intimate mindset and space, his arms loosely resting against Jeremy's waist as he let his eyes shut completely. "Comfy, I mean."

“Love you, Miki,” Jeremy mumbled, nuzzling against Michael.

Michael let out a happy purr and relaxed totally. “Love you too, Remy.”


End file.
